Hey, It's Me
by Jae Bee
Summary: Story about the obstacles Leah overcomes as she searches for her "it". Different from saga in ways that will be explained. Give it a shot, storys always better than the summary. Read, review, and enjoy! I don't own SM characters.
1. This Is It For Us

Leah POV

I loved running. There was something about the speed that always got me. It was like I was really going somewhere. Somewhere only I could see or go. I always picture Alice running off to wonderland. Only this was my wonderland.

La Push may seem dull and small to others, but to me it was magic. I was one of the few people who saw it that way after living here my whole life. But I found it mysterious and comforting at the same time. It was my home, and I'd do anything for it.

Of course things change. Most of those changes occurred the summer after I graduated from high school. I wasn't going to college full time; instead I was going to take business classes so I could someday run my parent's business. They owned a bookstore/bakery in town called Clear Waters. Not too original seeing as it was our last name, but it was a catchy saying. I loved working in the bookstore section and already knew a lot about the business, but I still wanted to learn more.

My family was important to me. My parents had been together for twenty years and I knew no two people who treated their kids better than my parents. My brother Seth was eleven and even though he was a pain in the ass sometimes, overall he was a good and sweet kid.

Another importance in my life was my boyfriend Sam. We'd been together since my sophomore year of high school, and had known each other for years before then. He was a year older than me and lived on his own. His mother had died two years before, and his father was never in his life. He lived with me and my family for a year after his mom died, until he was eighteen and could afford his own place. After that my parents gave us new rules, thinking it would stop us from having sex now that Sam lived alone.

They were wrong. Sam and I lost our virginity to each other a few months into my senior year. We didn't do it just to do it, like everyone else was; or to rebel. We did it because it was right. It was one of those moments that I knew it was time, no other day would be more right than that one. This was it for us. We were it for us.

Since then our relationship got better and better. That is until two days after my graduation. That's when the changes started.

Sam somehow got taller, even though he was far too old for a growth spurt. He seemed more muscular, which of course I enjoyed, and also more short tempered. Then the first week of July, Sam went missing. I had never been more terrified in my life. After two weeks I wondered if he was dead. I was a shell of myself, and would even go out looking for him myself. My father kept telling me he'd be ok, almost like he knew where he was which confused me.

My cousin Emily who I was best friends with, came to stay with us that summer, and tried to comfort me while Sam was missing. I had no idea at that time that her comfort would be something that I'd resent.

Two and a half weeks after he'd gone missing, I went to answer a knock at the door to find Sam standing there. I screamed and threw myself at him, and my parents, brother, and cousin came to see what the commotion was. And that was when I received my first heart break.

Sam wasn't looking at me while I begged him to explain where he'd gone. Instead he was starring at Emily like she was his lifeline. I'd never seen such a look of love on his face. I looked from one to the other and suddenly my Dad led Sam out of the room.

I didn't understand what was happening and why I couldn't see Sam. Why hadn't he looked at me that way? My mother started dragging me out of the room and into my own bedroom, sitting me down on the bed. The conversation we had is etched into my memory forever.

"Leah we need to talk about what just happened." She said in a sad voice.

"What's wrong with Sam?" I asked, choking back the tears.

"You know the tribal legends?"

"Mom now isn't the time…" I started to try and get up but she pushed me down, her hands in mine, tears in her eyes. I got scared. "I remember them yes."

"The ones about the protectors?"

I racked my memory for a second, and then nodded. "Yes."

"They are true. All of them."

"Mom.." I trailed off and wondered if she went crazy. I had always been a believer in magical things, but I drew a line somewhere.

"I'm serious Leah. Sam is proof of it."

I looked her in the eye, knowing I'd find the truth there. "Sam's a werewolf?"

"Yes."

I wanted to scream. Not out of fear, if anything just out of frustration. What the hell was happening? "Why are you telling me?"

"Because things will be different now. And I know you; I know you'll never let him go unless you know everything."

"Why do I have to let him go?" I said, raising my voice.

"Because the other part of the legends that is true is imprinting." Mom stopped and stroked my hair, the tears breaking free, terrifying me since she never cried. "Baby, he imprinted on Emily."

"What?" I whispered, and felt myself sag off the bed and onto the floor.

And that's all I remember of that day. Some might say I had a dramatic reaction. But you try going your whole life knowing someone, and going three years loving them with everything you had, and then try being told they are something different, and now they love someone else. Then try having that someone be your cousin and best friend. See what reactions you have.

Apart from my night of hell, I tried to hold it together. Emily was still unaware of everything and trying to comfort me. That made me want to smack her. I'd never been a violent person before, and I knew deep down she didn't control this, but that didn't mean I had to be rational.

A few days later, Sam tapped on my window while everyone else was sleeping. It wasn't unusual before, but now, I hesitated. I looked at his face through the glass, knowing he'd never look at me the same. I'd never be able to call him mine. Fate had him choose someone else, and that left me feeling, cold.

I still opened my window. Habit had me doing so, but I had to stop it from having me push his hair out of his face like I always had. Instead I looked at him, biting my lip so I wouldn't cry. "What." I said simply.

"Can you come outside?" He said in a grief stricken voice.

I looked towards my door, but knew no one would hear. Everyone else's bedroom was upstairs, and this was another habit we'd practiced many times over the years. This brought tears threatening again. My lip would bleed before long.

I nodded and climbed out the window, onto the side porch. Sam didn't touch me; I think he sensed that would make things much worse. Instead he gestured for me to follow him, and we started running towards the beach.

I noticed he looked as though he wasn't even running, but walking. His breathing didn't change, yet he was moving as fast as I was, and I had always been the fastest runner in track. I realized he was holding back and it was probably a werewolf thing. I tried not to snarl.

Once we reached the beach, I sat right in the sand and caught my breath. It was hitching, mostly from wanting to cry, but I held it back.

Sam sat down next to me, but still kept a distance. "There's so much I want to say."

I nodded.

"But I realize nothing is good enough. I could tell you I wish none of this ever happened and I want to go back to the way things were with us, but what good will that do?" I noticed him beat a fist into the sand. "I love you Leah. You know that, I've known you all my life. I know how much this is hurting you and that's killing me. I wish I could take it away. I'd give anything to make you not hurt.

I asked the only question that's answer had the power to be the wakeup call I needed from my zombie life. "Do you love Emily?"

When he didn't answer right away I glanced over at him and noticed tears run down his face. I still held mine.

"Yes." He said, breaking my heart again. "I don't want to. I wish it was different. I don't even know how it will work, its Em she's never even looked at me in that way. She's your cousin." He stopped and shook his head. "You can't blame her for this."

I laughed, surprising him. "I don't, of course not. I can't really look at her right now, but I know she doesn't know about it, and even once she finds out, it's not like she deliberately did anything to make this happen. But Samuel I swear to God if you tell me I can't do something, I don't care if you're a werewolf, I will find some way to hurt you." I looked him in the eye. "I understand you didn't ask for this. But if you ask me your getting the far better end of the deal. You get a guaranteed soul mate and new magic powers. I get nothing. So don't you dare tell me what I can and can't do."

He didn't answer in anything but a miserable nod. "I love you Leah." He said again. "I'll always love you. I'll understand if you never want to speak to me again, but I don't want you to think that I'm not hurt by this either. I feel like a chunk of my life was ripped out, and I know I'll never have it back."

"I know. And I know it's not easy for you. But you're in love. You have a future you're certain of, because fate made it that way. Because of course Emily will eventually say yes. And she'll love you too. But unlike you I can't fall out of love that easily. So no I don't want to see you. If this is what our lives will be than no. This is it for us."

With that I got up, leaving him there on the beach. There was nothing more to say, and goodbye was a word I couldn't force out. So I left, and in doing so, left a part of my life behind.


	2. Afraid Of Changes

Leah POV

For a while, my life was pretty zombie like. I went to my business classes, I spent time with my family, I worked at the store, and I slept normal hours. My parents worried about me still, but I told them there was no reason to. One day it wouldn't be so hard. For now I was just hoping for a day where it would be easier to pretend it was going easier.

The hardest part of things was Emily. She'd been my best friend with Sam all my life. It was weird that the biggest thing that had ever happened to me was one I couldn't share with her.

Emily was still staying with us, which made things difficult but she mostly assumed it was because I was hurt over breaking up with Sam. She didn't know the reason of course; neither did anyone on the reservation, except my parents and the tribal elders. It was the only secret I had ever kept from Emily but it was necessary. One day Sam would tell her, and then things would change more.

I noticed Sam had started pursuing her. I knew it had only been a matter of time. She seemed surprised by it, but to her credit she didn't ask me for advice on it. She even told Sam no to most of his pursuits. Part of me appreciated her loyalty, but part of me wanted to say, just get it over with, it's you he wants, not me. Either way I was going to hurt.

There were a lot of lessons I learned through the situation with Sam. My first one was to let go.

One afternoon after watching Emily storm into the house after Sam tried again to ask her to dinner, I reluctantly knocked on the guest room door.

"Come in." I heard her call and I walked in. She looked surprised, probably because I had been avoiding her often. "Leah, I'm sorry I was loud, I thought you were working today."

"It's my day off." I said and sat on the side of her bed. "Listen Em, I wanted to talk to you about Sam." I saw more shock cross her face. I didn't mention Sam at all, especially didn't speak his name out loud. I gulped. "I know he's been asking you out."

"Leah, I swear, I don't know what's going on with him. I never gave any indication I wanted to go out with him. I wouldn't do that to you." She rushed through looking nervous. I realized then just how pretty Emily was. She had long straight black hair and these dark gypsy eyes. She was quick to smile and laugh and was small and curvy. I on the other hand had wavy short hair that reached between my chin and shoulders. My eyes were a tawny brown. I smirked before I smiled, and my laugh was usually subtle. I was taller than most girls, and I realized just then that it was no surprise that this was the girl for Sam. Sam had always looked like he walked out of a romance novel, now he had the perfect leading lady. I sighed and forced a smile for Emily.

"I know Em. Listen I know it's a little weird to you, but maybe you should give him a chance." I blurted the words out and when I looked at Emily she looked like I just told her I was a Martian.

"Leah you love him." She said simply and I held back a wince. It seemed I was going to have to lie to her.

"I don't know that I do. Not that way at least. I think you two could be good together."

"He's always been for you." She said but her conviction seemed to be slipping. I saw something in her eyes I never had before. How stupid had I been?

"So that's why you never went for him all this time." I whispered, a little surprised myself. "You didn't say you don't see him that way, you just said he's for me."

Her eyes watered and she looked down at her hands. "I'm sorry. It's always been just a little crush, I never said a word to Sam about it, and I figured it would go away. I don't know why he's going for me now. It's making me hate him because I didn't think he was cruel like that."

"He isn't being cruel." I figured one more fib wouldn't hurt. It would just be stretching the truth. "He broke up with me because he said he saw you differently. He didn't mean to hurt me. It's just the way things are. I don't want our break up to be for nothing. So go out with him." I touched her hand as she held back her tears, as I was holding back mine. "I appreciate that you never went for him. But you could have told me at least. Now it's your time." I got up and went to go back to my room before my tears broke through.

"Leah, what about your time? This isn't fair to you at all. How can I live with that?"

I paused at the door. "You can, knowing that I know you never did anything wrong. That's all that matters." I turned to go back down the stairs to my room. I shut the door, and twisted the lock my dad put on it once Seth started becoming a nuisance. I didn't cry. Instead I just sat at the bench by my window. I kept thinking of what Emily had said about my time. When would it be? When would I get to have my time?

I hear Emily come down the stairs, on the phone. I knew she was calling Sam.

Maybe I wasn't happy, and I knew it wasn't fair. But at least, I hoped these stupid life lessons were over. I wasn't sure how many more changes I could handle.

I heard a wolf howl in the distance, and wondering how that was possible when Emily was on the phone with Sam, I realized the lessons and changes were nowhere near over. And for the first time I found myself afraid of that.


	3. You Never Think It'll Happen To You

Leah POV

By the beginning of August I found my rhythm. I avoided Sam and Emily when they were together. They had been dating for a couple weeks, and everyone on the reservation was either talking about them, me, or Paul Wiley.

Paul had recently become Sam's new best friend. Mostly because he had also turned into a werewolf. It looked like Jared Fields would be next. Of course I was the only non pack member who was able to notice these things. I really wished I didn't.

I finished with one of my summer classes, and started a new one. I hoped to finish with them by the end of the summer, and take on a full time shift at the bookstore part of Clear Waters.

Things could never stay simple and clear though.

On August 8th my parents decided to take a weekend trip up to Seattle. It was they're anniversary and they asked me to watch Seth. Since I was the eighteen year old spinster, I didn't put up a fight.

My mom was packing up her makeup the Friday they were leaving, and she watched me watching her. "How are you doing Leelee?" She asked me with a smile. It was always easy to smile back at straightforward Sue Clearwater.

"I'm still kicking. I think that's good enough for now."

She sighed and picked up her lipstick. "I remember when you were a little girl you used to come in here and play with all my lipstick. You thought the names were the greatest things ever."

"How can you argue with a name like 'Whisper pink' I thought they were all magical."

Mom picked up a simple brown and looked at the label. "Mocha frost." She said and shook her head. "No not that one for this weekend."

"Boldly rouge." I said and she smiled and searched for the color I named. "Dad likes that one, though he thinks it's just red."

"What does he know?" Mom laughed and packed up the last of her things. "You'll behave?" She asked out of habit, though Seth and I had never been in any serious trouble once."

"Yes." I said and hugged her. "Will you?"

She winked. "Not this weekend." She picked up her suitcase. "Harry! I'm ready get the car."

"I already did its right outside the door!" He yelled back sounding exasperated.

They loaded up the car and said goodbye to Seth and I. Everything seemed so normal. Nothing could go wrong.

Seth and I spent the night watching some of our favorite action movies. I let him eat more ice cream than usual, but that was the extent of our partying. Emily came home around ten just as Seth was heading up to bed. She seemed to be hiding a smile. I tried to ignore it, when the phone rang.

People never think it will happen to them. People never expect to get that call. I certainly didn't. I can't even remember it now. I remember screaming. I remember Seth rushing down the stairs with a baseball bat like he could defend us. I remember Emily taking the phone from me.

It's the hours after the call that were clearer. That's when it sunk in. A drunk driver had swerved into the wrong lane and hit my parents head on. They died on impact. I was an orphan. Seth was an orphan. These were the facts that swam in my mind. It all seemed so cliché and tragic. Then there were parts that were far too real.

I id'd their bodies. I stayed in the hospital and talked to people about organ donation and cremation. In a matter of hours I went from being a teenager who watched cheesy action movies and ate to much chocolate ice cream, to an adult who had to make plans for her parent's funeral.

It wasn't just changes that were occurring in my life now, it was unbearable.

Of course the whole reservation pulled together to help me. I didn't actually have to do much planning for the funeral. In fact all I could really concentrate on was Seth. I'd always loved him of course, but suddenly he was the most important thing in my life. He was what I was standing for. He seemed to feel the same about me.

For the rest of that week after the funeral, and into the next, we slept in our parent's bed. But one day I knew it was time to stop. We had to stop living like empty shells. Mom and dad would have never wanted that, and it wasn't the way Seth would be raised.

My parents will was clear cut. The store, all their finances, and Seth, were given to me. Of course once Seth reached eighteen, certain things would be given to him as well, but for now I had to step up.

Though I didn't do so with the finest of ease, I did the best I could. Seth was cared for, and I temporarily closed the store until I figured out how to proceed with it. Right now I just concentrated on my brother, and trying to function when everything I had ever known had been switched around on me.

On September first, Seth and I were at the supply store in town school shopping for Seth's upcoming first day of sixth grade. He was being reluctant about it, probably because Mom had always taken us on those shopping trips.

"Leah I'm not bringing a pencil case. Only dorks have pencil cases."

"I'm perfectly ok with you being a dork if it brings good grades." I replied and gulped when I saw the lipstick rack at the end of the aisle. "Seth, do me a favor. Go to that rack and get me Boldly Rouge please."

He rolled his eyes at me. "Why are you trying to get my ass kicked?"

"Don't say ass." I said automatically as he moved towards the lipsticks and I reached to the top shelf for the good binders. Emily and I had thrown out things like toiletries and makeup that belonged to them. Some things I just couldn't keep. But that didn't mean I couldn't get the lipstick of my own.

After we paid for all the stuff Seth and I headed out to my car and I grabbed his shoulder when I saw Paul Wiley leaning against it, looking anxious.

"Leah, I'm sorry but you didn't answer your phone."

"What do you want?" I asked miserably, not in the mood for werewolf stuff today.

"Emily got hurt." He said and I froze, Seth looked up at me with a worried expression. "She's going to be ok, but she's in the hospital, I think you two should go. I have to get back to Sam." He said and looked at me with a sympathetic expression. "It was an animal attack." He said in a different voice, before running off in the direction of the woods, and suddenly I understood.

I bit my lip hard and looked up at the sky. "Fuck you universe." I said and Seth tugged my arm.

"Don't say fuck." He said and I sighed as we got in the car and headed towards the hospital.

You certainly never think an "animal attack" will happen to you either.


	4. Flashes

Leah POV

My jeep was not a fan of going as fast as I currently was. But since I was having flashes of Emily and I running around La Push as kids. Those flashes were followed by ones of my parent's tombstones, and I'd push the gas pedal further.

"Leah you're going too fast." Seth complained and I slowed down reluctantly. We were close anyways. "Is Emily going to be ok?"  
"Yes, Paul said so. Paul is a jerk most of the time so he wouldn't bullshit us."

"You swore again."

"I sure did." I said and swerved into a parking spot, further away than I'd like. "It doesn't mean you can. Once you hit high school you will and I won't be able to stop you so deal until then."

"Can you ground me now?" Seth asked, distracting himself, I could tell.

"Why, did you do something wrong?" I got out of the car and dragged him along.

"No, I mean if I do something wrong can you ground me?"

I thought about it. I was his legal guardian now. I acted like a parent. A parent to an eleven year old boy at eighteen. "Yes. Are you ok with that?"

He nodded and I shook my head. Things were so weird now.  
The nurse told us which room to go to, and said we could only stay a short time. Emily was groggy and bandaged up. We could barely see her face, and her neck and arm was covered too. I bite my lip and kept Seth close to me. "Em?" I said quietly and she sighed.

"I'm ok."

"Oh yea you look ok. What happened?" I regretted it when Seth looked eager to hear what happened too. "Never mind. Seth why don't you go get us something to drink. We're going to be here a while." I gave him money and settled in on a chair next to Emily's bed. Once Seth left I turned back to her. "We don't have to talk about it yet. Has someone called Uncle Roger?" I asked about her father. Her mother had died during childbirth and Uncle Roger was usually out of town on business. Which is why Emily always stayed with our grandparents on the reservation, until they died, then she stayed with us during the summers. Now that we graduated from high school though things were different. Since mom and dad died, Emily talked about moving in with us to help, but I was sure soon Sam would ask her to move in with him. Now it seems something changed again.

"Nurse said she did. He made sure I was alive that was it." She straightened slightly and seemed to wince.

"Are you hurting?"

"They gave me stuff. I just told them I didn't want to sleep. The cuts aren't too deep, but they're going to scar. I think that's good."

Now I was confused. "Why on earth would that be good?"

"I deserve this. He told me Leah."

I tried to act like I didn't know what she was talking about. "What?"

"That I'm his imprint. He told me about him being a werewolf and how I was his soul mate. I yelled at him said he was crazy and I was crazy for going out with him. I tried to leave and he was shaking. Then there were claws on me where his arm was. Then I felt pain. I woke up here."

I looked at the door to be sure no one heard. It was closed. "Emily I couldn't tell you. Maybe I should have but Mom and Dad told me it wasn't my place, and it was a secret. Why would you think you deserve this?"

"Because of what I am. I'm his soul mate just because of a genetic glitch. I can't even imagine how hard this has been for all of you."

Sometimes I had to be the strong one for everything it seemed. "It hasn't been easy all of this but it's not a glitch. It's just the way it was always supposed to be. You didn't deserve this, it was a horrible accident. You'll move on from it though. No matter how hard this particular situation has been, picture what it would be like for you if you weren't his imprint. Think of what you feel for him, what you know you do, and picture someone else being his."

The part of her face that was visible contorted in pain. "I'd hate it. But isn't that what happened to you."

"I don't know." I said honestly. I knew I loved Sam, but I wondered about fate. If I wasn't meant for him, didn't that mean he wasn't meant for me? It made me sad about not knowing who was for me, but this was a part of accepting it. I was accepting that someone else was for me. "I'll find him one day though. You already found yours. Don't let this set you guys back."

"I don't understand how you can be this way."

"Wouldn't you for me?"

"Well yea."

"There you go." I nodded as Seth came back into the room. I tugged him over closer to me. Being in a hospital was starting to give me flash backs.

"Let go Leah jeez." Seth said but I heard relief in his voice too, and he didn't fight me, just had to be a pain in some way.

"Nope." I said and snuggled him closer.

Emily gasped and I looked towards the door to see Sam. Seth made a face and I patted his shoulder as I stood. I may have accepted things but that didn't mean I was ready to be in the room with Sam. And accident or not, he still hurt my cousin. "Come on Seth. Emily, we'll be back in the morning ok. I'll bring you some stuff." I patted her knee and passed by Sam.

It felt weird to leave. It was like part of them wasn't part of me anymore. My whole life it had been Emily, Sam, and Leah. Now it was Emily and Sam…..and Leah. I saw another flash, this time of them getting married and I wasn't there. I wasn't a part of it. It was another thing to accept. Maybe one day we could all come together again.

"I don't like Sam. He hurt you I wish I was big enough to hurt him." Seth said angrily.

That day didn't have to be today though. I laughed at Seth. "I wish you could too. Maybe we'll gang up on him together."

"We'll do everything together." Seth said quietly and I smiled.

At least there was still Leah and Seth.


	5. Key Lime Pie

Leah POV

Emily was released from the hospital after a week and a half. She was healed, but the scars remained. A plastic surgeon told her they did the best they could in stitching her up, but the cuts ran too deep to leave no damage. The ones on the side of her neck, arm and torso; were much more faint than the ones on her face. The doctors said they would all fade over time, though not completely.

Emily didn't seem to mind as much. She was being irrational and seeing it as her own personal form of punishment. Sam saw it as a marking of the monster he was. I didn't bother trying to comfort Sam because I couldn't. I left that to Paul, his new little pup. Instead I tried to focus on Seth, and then Emily.

Seth started sixth grade with little trouble. It looked like he was going to struggle a little bit in math, and since I did too, I'd have to find outside help for him. Otherwise we got along pretty well. We only had a few mishaps with him trying to get away with thinking since I was his sister, I couldn't tell him what to do.

Of course he was still a decent kid, so he didn't try anything too bad, just usual eleven year old things. Trying to sneak a piece of Emily's famous key lime pie into his room at night, and extending his video game time.

Overall, we were doing ok though. He started sleeping through the night, and didn't knock on my door anymore. Sometimes though, I would peek into his room to make sure he was still there. Some things we couldn't get over, and it would only take time.

Emily was another thing that was taking time. She was still seeing Sam, although he hesitated. He didn't like being alone with her, and took her to public places, and then would stay at least five feet away from her. People were talking about it, and started saying he would ditch the latest girl he captivated. I found it all ridiculous, and it annoyed me that it was one more thing that bothered Emily. She had enough to deal with, and so did I.

I decided to reopen the family business, but there were some things that needed changing. My mother had dealt with the baking in the bakery section, and my dad had run the bookstore with my help. So I was down two employees. I figured I could handle the majority of the bookstore, and maybe hire one person to do some customer work. The bakery on the other hand, was a hard one to figure out. I knew people around town who could bake, but I wanted it to remain a close knit operation. I wanted the business to be like a second home, and I wanted it to be the best. So I knew what I had to do, and I thought it would solve more than one problem.

Since the ad for a new clerk at the bookstore was in the paper, that left the bakery. I knew the perfect person for the job, I just hoped we could handle it.

After putting Seth to bed I crossed the hallway, and knocked on the guest room door. Emily spent most of her time in there these days. The only time she came out was to cook for us. It was a job she put on herself, and frankly, Seth and I reaped the benefits.

"Emily." I said as I barged into her room. I paused a second. I always did that. Whenever she stayed with us, I'd barge into the room while saying her name, usually not waiting for an answer. I hadn't been able to do that in a long time. I smiled slightly and sighed.

"Yea." Emily said, not noticing the difference. "Is something wrong?" She looked concerned, on one half of her face. The other was in a permanent grimace.

"No not at all. Actually I'm hoping you could help me with something."

Emily's concern changed to a beaming smile. "Really? What, anything. I feel bad for staying here and doing nothing to help. Doctor said I can go back to work, but I haven't heard of anybody hiring in town."

"I am." I said simply and smiled more when she dropped the shirt she'd been folding.

"What?"

"At the store. I got the book section covered but not the bakery. I looked through past sales for the bakery and I figure all I need is someone to do all the baking, and then someone to serve. I put out an ad for both in the paper, but I already figured out someone to hire for the baking. You."

"Leah, I didn't go to school for baking or anything, I just like to cook around the house, I can't run a bakery."

"Sure you can. Mom has very clear notes around the place on who does certain deliveries, and all the accounts for valued customers are still set up. You can do it. What you can't do is be sad all the time. Pick yourself back up and do what you love. I see you when you cook, you love to. It's the only time this summer I've seen you truly relaxed unless you're with Sam. I think this could be great for you."

Emily nodded and pulled me down to sit on the bed with her. "It would be. But what about for you. Stop and breathe for a minute Leah. Do you realize you haven't stopped to relax for one second since Sam disappeared? Even when Aunt Sue and Uncle Harry died you were still planning and running around taking care of everyone. Who is taking care of you? Maybe I've been too caught up in everything to see it until now. But you need to relax, and stop worrying over everyone else."

"I realize that. I'd love to but it isn't going to happen. What is going to happen is you and I are going to get over the problems we've had. And I think the best way to do that is we help each other. And what would help me, is not having to learn how to bake a damn key lime pie."

Emily smiled and nodded rapidly. "Ok let's do it. When do we start?"

"Tomorrow morning after I get Seth to school you can come with me to the store. I want to open by the end of this week."

"I can't wait." Emily reached out and hugged me. "I appreciate being one of the people you insist on helping. I love you forever."

That was another thing we hadn't said in a long time. But I found I wasn't quite ready yet, as I saw Sam's name flash up on her cell phone. I smiled and kissed her good cheek, and left her to talk to Sam.

As I got down the stairs I was still thinking about when I'd be able to relax. Who would take care of me the way I took care of everyone else?

As I went over to the fridge and stole the last piece of key lime pie, and crept over into my room, I felt like a little kid. I ate the pie in bed and smiled to myself.

I'd take care of me. And I'd do just fine.


	6. Chin High

Leah POV

As I flipped the closed sign on the door of Clear Waters, I sighed and slid down to the floor. "God that was hell." I said and Emily came out from behind the café counter.

"It was fun too, admit it." She said and handed me a cupcake. "Treat yourself. Even if that new girl didn't make it."

I groaned. The new girl, Alisa, who I had hired to help in the bookstore, was absolutely horrible. She got so frazzled when there was a line in the café section and I asked her to help out over there, she walked out of the store.

"Tourists would pick today to come to La Push and shop, when my newest employee has a panic attack." I shook my head and stood to prepare to close everything up. We had been reopened for two weeks now, and everything was running smoothly, apart from needing to hire two more employees.

Emily was covering the bakery nicely, and after Seth got out of school, he sat behind the book store counter with me, doing his homework. The whole space had a family feel; just as it had before, but being there made me feel the absences.

Mom and Dad's touch was still present around the store, but I missed hearing them arguing throughout the day, or my mom singing as she rang up orders. It was tough sometimes, but I knew by keeping up with Seth, and still having the business run smoothly; was doing them proud.

Now all I had to do was hire two more people. One to help Emily, and one to help me.

So the next morning I had two people come in for interviews. Kimberlei Ridge and Athan Waye. Kim would be in the bakery, and Athan would be in the bookstore with me. Both their applications were perfect, but I was anxious to have an interview with each of them. Emily would be sitting in with me for Kim's interview, since it was her employee as well.

Kim came in first. She was seventeen and this would be her first real job, but she came with recommendations from her cooking teachers saying she knew what she was doing. She was shy, but friendly, and we decided giving her a chance was worth a shot. She would be working on weekends, and for a few hours after she got out of school, which was when we needed her most, because we had a lot of students come in at that time.

Athan came in a few hours later, and had much more experience. He said he was a writer himself, and always found bookstores to be inspirational to him. He'd been working in them since he was sixteen. He was from Forks, and was twenty one. He seemed qualified and like he would be a good employee, but I wondered how serious he was. He seemed bright and happy, and I reacted oddly to it. Maybe it was because I wasn't too bright and happy these days, instead I was just merely functioning.

But I crossed my fingers and hoped for the best with my two new employees. I had more faith in Kim for some reason. Maybe it was because trusting men would probably be an issue now.

Thank you Sam Uley.

Most days my life was simply work, Seth, and making sure the house was clean. There was no room in my mind for anything else. Except for searching for my "it".

My it, was what I called that special something in every one's life. For Emily it was Sam and making art out of food. For Seth it was reading and drawing comics.

For me it used to be running and Sam.

All I had left was running, and it sure didn't make my toes curl. So I was searching for my it. Between that and everything else, I was distracted to say the least.

At first I didn't even notice that things were changing with me.

In the beginning of these changes I was too preoccupied with work and Seth to notice that my temper was getting shorter and shorter.

Mostly, my temper got taken out on Athan. I felt bad about that sometimes, seeing how he usually so laid back. But that was part of the problem.

It all came to a boiling point when I came back to the shop from dropping Seth off at his friend's house in Forks. I had left the book section in Athan's charge during that time, and when I got back I was surprised to notice changes. The book section had a chalk board with owner's recommendations on it. I had sentimentally kept my father's recommendations on it, half because of the need to still see his handwriting on that board, and half because I couldn't actually erase it.

That afternoon, it was erased, and I saw Athan writing new ones on the board. I saw red. I actually felt myself shake. I don't think I had ever been so mad in my life, and I knew that was irrational. He didn't know. But at that moment I didn't care that he didn't understand, I just cared that another guy had hurt me in some way, and I lost it.

"Athan what the fuck are you doing." I yelled and he actually jumped a little, which was an accomplishment. Athan was a big guy, around six foot eight, and built. He had this dirty blonde hair which was weird to me. Maybe because I was on a tribal reservation and blonde wasn't something we saw often. His bright green eyes were also something that pulled at me. But I ignored that and only felt the rage.

"I'm sorry, what's wrong?" He asked, looking confused.

"The board. Why did you touch the board?"

"Well I thought the recommendations were a little dated so I put up some new ones. I based it on books I've seen you smile at or pick up, so I figured you liked them. I can change it of course." He smiled cheerily and I stepped forward with a snarl.

"My father chose those. The father that died with my mother this past summer. This is their store, their recommendations were supposed to stay."

He seemed to understand but he still smiled at me, fueling my anger more. "I'm sorry for your loss, truly, but this isn't their store anymore it's yours. It's time you make it yours and not keep it as a shrine to them."

I felt the shaking double. "Excuse me?" I whispered, wondering if I could get away with murder.

He didn't look scared. He stopped smiling but what I saw in his expression was more understanding. He reached out and touched my arm as I shook. "It's going to be ok." He said simply.

Something in his touch muted the shaking. I didn't care to understand or think about it so instead I shrugged him off and took a step backwards. Suddenly Emilys hand replaced his as she tugged me towards the back.

"The board is fine Athan; watch the shop for a second ok?" She called as she tugged me away. She turned to the café counter and said to Kim, "Yell if you need anything ok?" She pushed me into my back office and shut the door. "What the hell was that."

"He touched our board. That wasn't his to do, I understand it was time, but that was mine to do."

"Well you kept putting off, but that's not what I mean. I mean the temper Leah. That's unlike you."

"He made me so mad with his little nonchalant attitude about it."

"What did you want him to do grovel? He didn't know, he had good intention. But honestly Leah I haven't seen temper like that since…" She trailed off and merely pointed to her scars.

"What are you talking about?"

"The shaking. It's what the pack does when they are about to phase. Paul mostly. Sam has a lot more control now."

"Are you trying to say, I'm like them?"

"I'm saying it reminded me of them. And now that I think of it you have filled out more. More toned. And you've grown a few inches. Your what five nine now?"

"Five eleven." I answered and shrugged. "I've been running more lately so yea I've filled out, but I'm not a werewolf. I'm a girl, only boys have phased. It's Seth we'll have to worry about in a few years."

Emily pursed her lips and I sighed. "Either way, I guess I should go apologize to him." I absently kicked my desk in frustration, and when the metal groaned I looked down to see tiny dent in it. Emily looked too, and let out a shaky laugh. "Ignore that." I muttered and left the office.

Athan was helping a young boy in the kids section so I waited behind the counter for him to finish. I looked over to the bakery and noticed Jared Triwood getting a coffee as Kim blushed in his direction. The guy didn't even look her in the eye, merely got his drink and returned to his friends. Kim seemed let down slightly, but she kept her chin high.

I realized her and I weren't so different. The love of my alleged life ditched me for a life of howling at moons and doing my cousin, and all I could do was keep my chin high.

It was either my strength or my doom.

I turned back to Athan, who had just finished up with the young customer, and walked over to me with an easy smile.

"Hey there." He said and I almost fumed again, but remembered I had actually wanted to apologize to him.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you. I hope you can understand. Just please ask before doing things like that again please." I said in my most apologetic voice.

"It's ok. Got quite a temper on you I see." He still smiled and I did my best to return it.

"I suppose so."

"Must have a beast within." He said and went off to a row of shelves to restack.

I stared after him and bit my lip to keep from saying something back. Instead I raised my chin and looked out the window.

In the distance a wolf howled, and I rolled my eyes.


	7. Be All, End All

_**Leah POV**_

_**Over the course of the next few weeks, I tried to put everything Emily and Athan said out of my mind. I ignored the changes I saw. I didn't want to believe what they could be. But I realized in doing this I was hurting a part of myself. Keeping everything inside was making more agitated. **_

_**It certainly didn't help when I noticed Kim looking as though she wanted to cry as she came into work one day after school. **_

_**It was November by then, and the air was growing colder and the wind had more kick to it. **_

_**As Kim walked in I noticed her slightly worried expression and the sadness in her eyes, and wanted to scowl. Tears made me uncomfortable. I didn't know what to do when someone cried, mostly because I never did, and I never understood their reasons. But she was my employee, so I needed to make sure it wasn't the workplace that was causing her troubles.**_

_**I knew since she worked in the bakery, I could just have Emily deal with it. But Little Bo Peep tended to see a pair of sad eyes and turn into a puddle. So that left the task to me. **_

_**I walked over to the bakery section and leaned on the counter as Kim refilled a box of wax paper. "What's wrong?" I asked her simply. She looked up at me and sighed.**_

"_**Nothing really. I'm just being stupid."**_

"_**Well stupidity entertains me so c'mon, share with the class."**_

"_**There's this boy."**_

"_**There always is."**_

"_**No it's not one of those stories."**_

"_**Well I'm hooked now." I turned my head as the door opened and a customer walked in. I glanced at Athan, who nodded and took over the role of boss. The one thing I liked about that guy was that I usually didn't have to say a word to him, he always understood what I was thinking. "Continue." I said and Kim did as she wiped down the countertop.**_

"_**Well I've known him since sixth grade. We were in a school play together, and for whatever reason I developed quite the crush on him."**_

"_**Is he gay?"**_

_**She glanced at me. "Why would I have a crush on a gay guy?"**_

"_**I don't know, school play is kind of fruity."**_

"_**We were eleven."**_

"_**True. Go on."**_

"_**So anyways, I had this crush, but I never did anything about it, so it's an unrequited love situation. Though it isn't love because I don't know him. I just notice him."**_

"_**Does he notice you?" **_

"_**Please, he's Jared Triwood."**_

"_**And you're Kimberlei Ridge. Oh wait, Jared? I saw him come in here. He's your age right."**_

_**She nodded. **_

"_**Your sad over him?"**_

"_**Well sort of. See we're working on this project together, not that he's noticed, and he's been absent for most of it. I've had to do all the work. Then I hear he's in school today. I was going to tell him off but I don' t know. Something went weird."**_

"_**What?"**_

_**Kim leaned on the counter and lowered her voice. "He stared at me."**_

"_**Good heavens."**_

_**She smiled as I planned, but there was still confusion in her eyes. "I'm serious here. It was like something out of a book. He stared at me like I was it."**_

"_**It?" I said, feeling uneasy for the first time. **_

"_**Yea. Like I was the be all end all. Like I was his center, and it was just me and him. Like I was it."**_

"_**His it." I whispered.**_

"_**Exactly!" She sighed again. "I lost my nerve, and then he took off after school like the hounds of hell were chasing him. I don't know what to make of it."**_

_**I glanced at Emily who was listening to us as she drizzled fudge on the brownies. Her expression told me all I need to know. I felt myself shake but forced a smile at Kim. **_

"_**Maybe he's finally seen the light. It'll be ok." I pushed away from the counter and went towards the back door, hearing Emily ask Kim to cover the bakery as she followed me out. **_

"_**Leah…" She said and I rounded on her as we reached the outside of the store. **_

"_**He's one of them now I'm guessing. He's a pup and now he imprinted on her." **_

_**She nodded and I swore. "Leah, what's wrong?"**_

"_**It's ridiculous is what's wrong. She went six years crushing on that guy, and then he walks on all fours and suddenly notices her? What kind of bullshit is that Emily?"**_

"_**What is this really about?" She asked. "I know werewolves aren't your favorites in the world, but you never picked on imprinting. You said it was magical and a gift because it helps. It doesn't push or force, it helps. Now you're saying it's ridiculous, what changed?"**_

"_**It isn't me!" I yelled and felt myself shake more.**_

"_**You wanted Jared?" Emily asked, confused. **_

"_**No. Goddamn it I wanted mine. I want my happily fucking after. I want my it. I want to find my reason, and my center. I want to be someone's be all end all, and now everyone around me is finding theirs." **_

_**Emily softened. "Leah, what can I do?"**_

"_**Nothing." I said feeling low. "No that's a lie. You can cover the store for an hour. I have to clear my head." **_

"_**Take as long as you need."**_

"_**I have to pick up Seth from his friend's house at five. I'll be back after then for closing." **_

_**She nodded, and I turned and started running .It instantly improved my mood. Speed always did. The anger was still there though. It wasn't necessarily towards Kim or Jared, just the situation.**_

_**My life wasn't exactly what I pictured it. If someone had asked me the November before if I thought I'd be raising an eleven year old, running a business, and single; I would have laughed. Now it left me feeling cold. I knew I was doing a good job with Seth, and the store. But I was alone in it. I wanted my parents. I wanted to find my it. And I wanted Sam, my best friend. **_

_**It was a thought I couldn't handle. It made me shake. **_

_**This time the shaking didn't stop. **_

_**I stopped running to clutch myself. I felt like I was shaking into oblivion. I looked down at my feet and noticed I couldn't see them clearly, but it looked as though I was bursting out of my shoes. I held my middle tighter, as if I could keep myself together, as if I could fight it off. **_

_**I didn't.**_

_**I saw cotton and denim fly around me as I became something else. **_

_**As I became what I resented. **_


	8. Snow White

Leah POV

For a while I was frozen. You could have convinced me the entire world had stopped spinning. At that moment it was just me and what I had become.

A werewolf.

There were parts of me that wanted to scream at the idea, but with my luck all that would come out would probably be a howl.

I had fur. I stared at the white fuzz around my paws. It looked like cotton. I didn't want to believe this but it all made sense now. The temper, the growing, the changes. I was one of them now.

And I didn't like that. I didn't want to be a part of them.

I had enough to deal with, now this. It was all too much. The shaking started again, but this time it didn't concern me. I had already phased, what could happen now, I grow an extra tail?

Jesus, I had a tail.

I paced around a little and kept thinking about what I would do. Then I realized I had to try and stop thinking before one of the others phased and heard me.

I wasn't too keen on the idea of seeing them yet. Especially since I had no clothes anymore.

Getting back to the store would be interesting.

What the hell was I supposed to do now?

Then it came over me.

I was in a well wooded area, I could scent that there weren't any witnesses around. No one would see me.

So, I let go.

For the first time in months, I didn't think about who I needed to take care of, or what needed to be done next. Instead I ran.

I let Leah Clearwater drift away, and instead there was only a snow white wolf running in the woods.

It felt amazing. Liberating, and stunningly right. Like this was what I was meant to be. That sort of pissed me off, but I went with it. Maybe this didn't have to be a death sentence. Maybe I could do this. It didn't have to control me, it just was me.

I ran until there was nowhere else to run to. Once I stopped, I heard voices.

Super.

I turned to see three wolves. One black, one golden, and one grey. They all stared at me as the thoughts came through, as if on speaker.

_Leah are you alright? _Sam asked concerned.

_She looks fine to me, running around like a maniac. _Paul shook his wolf head.

Jared held back, not knowing what to say, and seeming scared of me. That was pretty cool. I'd never been feared before.

_Well if it isn't doc, grumpy, and dopey. _I said and fought the urge to snarl. _What do you want? _

_To be sure you're alright, and welcome you to the pack. You must have questions. _Sam said, and I laughed though it sounded like a bark out loud. That was disturbing.

_I'm coping, thank you. And no need to welcome me. I'm not in your pack._

_Of course you are Leah, that's how this works. _Sam talked to me slowly as if I was a child. The anger started coming back.

_Listen Uley, if you three want to be a band of brothers, that's your business. But it's my choice and I choose not to be a part of it. Not only do I not want to, but I have other responsibilities you guys don't. So no, I will not be a part of your pack. _

_It's not a choice Leah. It's the way it is, and it's not all bad. This is what we're meant for. _He responded, his voice sounding more stern.

_Listen, your alpha act is getting old. I will try and accept what I am now, but I will not accept that I have to do it around my ex and his little groupies. _

_Leah, as your alpha, I'm saying…_

_As someone who was your best friend once, I'm saying back off before we go a few rounds. _

_Oh this just got interesting. _Paul added, and I shut him up with a growl.

_Leah I command you to back off. _

I waited for some almighty sign that I must obey him. Nothing happened though. I didn't bow, I didn't get a sick feeling from now listening. That made me grin. Paul and Jared looked shocked and so did Sam. His thoughts were scattered in confusion.

_Oopsie, guess you don't work on me, do you? _I said and swiped him with one of my paws. He ducked but suddenly I found all the anger I bottled inside against him, unleash. I swung again and this time connected. I dodged one of his swings and bite into his front paw. He let out a growl, and Paul and Jared separated us. I knew I should have felt guilty, but sometimes, it was healthy to hit something. What's better than a wolf who will heal in a few hours.

_Goddamn it Leah! _Sam said and I shrugged.

_Your fine. You had it coming too. I have to go back to work, so now that the pesky pack issue is settled, I guess I'll hear you guys at the next full moon. _I said and started running past them, feeling completely in control for once.

I got back to the woods by the store and sniffed around. It was all clear, and I knew I had a change of clothes for emergencies, stashed in the trunk of my car. I phased, just as Emily opened the back door and stepped out with her cellphone. She gaped at me as I swore.

"Hey there, I'm naked."

"I see that."

"I'm just getting my clothes from the car." I said nervously, and did just that.

"Um well, I thought I'd call you and see how you were doing. I guess you had a little adventure." She said shocked.

"Yea I guess I don't have to fill you in."

"No, I got the jist."

"Oh I sort of beat up your boyfriend." I said as I pulled on sweatpants.

Emily considered for a moment. "I'm sorry I didn't see that. Did you win then?"

"Sure did. I don't plan to make a habit of it, but I figured a few hits wouldn't hurt. Kind of felt good."

"You don't have to explain it to me, after all I'm the reason your mad at him."

"No you're not. I'm not even mad at him for that, just the way he handled it and the situation in general. Mostly I hit him cuz he was trying to pull that alpha shit on me. Assuming I would be in the pack."

"You don't want to be."

"I'm not supposed to be. His alpha commands didn't work on me."

"Hmmmm. That's new."

"Yea, I'll just start my own pack. You wanna be in it?"

She smiled, as I'd planned and nodded. "Sure snow white."

"That's weird, I thought the same thing when I phased and saw my fur. Then I called Sam Paul and Jared: Doc, Grumpy, and Dopey."

We both laughed as we headed back into the store. Athan rushed up to me as soon as he saw us.

"Leah, I'm sorry I know its short notice, but I need all of next weekend off. I have a family thing I couldn't get out of."

I stopped dead, and gripped Emily's arm. I couldn't hear anything else in the store. All I saw was Athan. He was it. All I'd been looking , waiting, and wishing for. He was my it.

Fuck.

Emily starred at me as Athan looked confused. Then she sighed.

"See this is why you need a pack."


	9. Pretend World

Leah POV

I loosened my grip on Emily's arm. I was surprised I wasn't shaking. I felt calm in the werewolf sense, but the emotion brewing was a little too much for me.

He was there the whole time. Right under my nose.

And now he was looking at me like I belonged in a padded cell.

"Is Leah ok?" He asked Emily, and I heard her answer, but couldn't understand her. He was the only clear thing around me. I hated that.

I felt myself being tugged away, and realized Emily was stronger than expected. Or I was just weak from realizing I was a sap.

Why did it have to be him?

I wasn't sure how to handle it. So instead I ignored it.

Emily sat me down behind the bakery counter and started mixing something. "I don't have time to deal with your nervous breakdown right now."

"Who said I was having a nervous breakdown?" I replied and tugged at my sweatpants. I would imprint on a day I looked like utter shit.

"The goo goo eyes you gave Aidan Waye." She said and poured crème into cakes with holes in the center. "And judging by your expression, you're not too happy with it."

"Nope. But I won't have a nervous breakdown."

"Ok. What are you thinking then?"

Truthfully, my mind was filled with so much; all I could think of was the simplest of things. "You guys close up today. I'm going to go pick up Seth and bring him home."

"I can come with you." Emily said.

"No, I don't need a babysitter. Thanks though, I'm fine." I said and quickly got up and went for the door. I hesitated, and reluctantly stopped at the book counter. "Athan, can you handle closing the book section?" I said without looking at him. Apparently eye contact with my employees led to weird things.

"Yea no problem." He said and I could tell from the corner of my eye he was looking at me, confused.

I didn't spare him a glance, instead I ran to my car. I heard a wolf howl nearby and snarled at it. "Shut up." I muttered and started driving over to pick up Seth.

He came running eagerly out of his friend's house and looked at me weird when he saw my clothes. "You weren't wearing that this morning." He said and narrowed his eyes at me. "And you have a twig in your hair." He picked it out for me.

"Hun if you can notice what a girls wearing and how her hair looks now, you're going to make some woman very happy one day."

He snickered, like I had hoped, and didn't ask any more questions. When we got home I started cooking him dinner, and tried to pretend it was a normal day.

I had not phased into a werewolf, nor did I imprint on Athan Waye.

While I was at it, I wished I could pretend Mom and Dad were still here.

I wished Emily didn't have scars on her face.

I wished I could talk about all of this with my best friend Sam. But I couldn't do any of it. I realized in finding my it, I also found I didn't recognize my own life anymore.

I didn't recognize me anymore.

I felt myself starting to shake when I realized all this, just about the same time Emily was coming home from a date with Sam. I gave her a look and she understood, taking over and watching Seth, as I bolted for the door.

I was phasing before I was even sure no one had seen me.

For the third time that day I was running. I was running from everything I was and everything I wasn't. From all I had gained but didn't want and all I had lost. I wasn't me.

I hadn't been me since all this began. I hadn't been me since I lost Sam.

It wasn't that who I was depended on him. It was the fact that when you know someone for so long, and you're so close to them, your lives end up meshing together. My life had been meshed with Sam's since we were kids. He was everything I wasn't, and kept me grounded. It was probably why we thought we worked so well as a couple, when in reality; it was just why we worked so well as friends.

He was my best friend, and I lost him. And now I realized, I had truly lost me.

I phased back when it hit me like a ton of bricks. Everything that had happened was suddenly suffocating me. I was shaking, but from grief.

Emily was right, I was having a breakdown.

I hugged my knees close to my chest and simply sat. I didn't cry, I just shook. I probably looked like a mental patient, but I didn't care.

I don't know how long I had been sitting there before I felt a weight of softness around me. I realized I was covered in a blanket. I looked up to see Sam, in a ratty t-shirt and shorts, sit next to me.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered.

"I heard you. It's part of the werewolf thing remember? Don't worry I didn't look at you, I just thought you should be covered so we could talk."

"Sam you've seen it all before, and I've never been modest, so who cares." I shrugged and leaned against the tree. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I was running, trying to clear my head, and stop worrying, and then I heard your thoughts." His voice hitched slightly, and I finally looked at him. His hazel eyes seemed to have aged somehow. I wasn't the only one who looked lost. "Leah, I had no idea."

"What?"

"That you felt that way about us. I thought it was just me who was a wreck over it. I thought you hated me."

"Well you're stupid then. And don't give me that wreck crap. You've been happy as can be with your imprint."

"Yes, with her I'm happy. But that doesn't mean I didn't lose something. You were my best friend too, my other half. I've always loved you, I always will. Emily's my soul mate; she's the person I will spend my life with. But the person I go to when I need advice, and the person I want to hang out with when I feel like being around a friend, that's you. And I lost you too." He said and looked away. "In that case, I've been a wreck."

"I'm your person." I said and smiled slightly.

"Yea you are. So it was killing me today when you said you wanted no part of my pack."

"It's because you made it sound like I had no choice. I've had little choice over the things that have happened to me lately. I wanted one choice of my own, so maybe that's why your alpha command didn't work. Because I didn't want to be a part of it. In my mind, I don't see the fun in being around you when things are different. It hurts too much to see you because I've lost you."

"Who says we had to lose each other?" He asked, interrupting me. "I mean yes we aren't a couple anymore, but be honest, do you really think deep inside you that would have worked?"

"Yes I do." I said and his eyes widened, and I hurried on. "But not like you think. I think we would have been content. We would have loved one another, and we would have built a nice home and family. But we would have been ordinary. We wouldn't have been fulfilled. I know that now. A relationship like that isn't what we were meant for. But we can't just erase it all and go back to the way it was."

"Says who? I need you in my life Leah. You're a part of me. You're a part of Emily too. We're family in our own twisted way. Things may have worked out differently than we thought, but don't you think there is a chance that things could be better this way?"

Part of me wanted to run again. To find my pretend world where everything was ok, and sink into it. But instead I looked at him. The boy who had once held my hand when I needed him, was now the man who needed me.

"_And that's why you need a pack." _Emily's voice rang in my head. She was right. I needed Sam still, because he was my person, he was my best friend.

And now in our own twisted way, he was my brother.

"I imprinted today." I told him and watched a darkness fade from his eyes. "On Athan."

"Is that you admitting it to yourself?"

"Figured first time I said it out loud should be to you."

He smiled and I suddenly realized how much I missed that. "Do the alpha thing again." I said and wrapping the blanket around like a towel, I stood as if braced for an impact."

"What?"

"C'mon give it a whirl."

"Why are you acting like I'm about to ask you to bow down to me?"

"Isn't that the whole point of the alpha voice?"

"Now you're making it sound silly."

"I do kind of picture a Wizard of Oz type of thing." I smiled back and he laughed. "C'mon, I have a theory lets test it."

"Alright, um I guess the most effective way is for you to start doing something and I tell you to stop."

I nodded. "Ok." I grabbed his arm and started making him slap his own face. "Why you hitting yourself?" I taunted and he laughed but said in a clear and concrete voice…

"Leah, stop."

And I did. Instantly I felt my arms drop to my side. Sam's eyes widened.

"Well that's a handy little trick." I said and he gaped at me.

"It didn't work before, how did you know it would work now?"

"I didn't for sure, but like I said, I think it didn't work before because I didn't want to be in your pack. I didn't accept it. Now I have made my choice that it's not only what I want, it's what I need."

He smiled and looked relieved. "I'm glad."

"I guess I am too. About that part at least."

"But not the rest?" Sam said, and I wondered how I made it this long without realizing I needed my best friend back.

"I just don't know who I am right now Sam."

"We'll figure it out. I promise." He said and squeezed my hand.

And after everything we'd been through, that was all I needed to know. I didn't need to make believe that everything would be ok. I needed my best friend to be there again. And he was.

Even with everything else being uncertain, I knew he would never leave again.

And I was content.

_**I'm sorry it took a long time to post. A lot has been going on lately. I hope everyone enjoys, and reviews. But I wanted to add a little note at the end of this chapter. **_

_**I dedicate part of this chapter to my best friend and the inspiration for my version of Sam Uley, Jonathan. He is my person, and my other half, and without whom I would be lost. This story is based on our friendship, and the title has special meaning to us. I always great him with "hey, it's me." And say to him "hey, you." So naturally he calls me, "me" and I call him "you" among other silly nicknames, which may come into play throughout the story. **_

_**The other part of this chapter is dedicated to his daughter, Isabella Sophia, who will hopefully be born tonight. I wish for her to grow to be a healthy, happy, and amazing person. I have faith she will, because her father is a truly remarkable man, who I'm proud of everyday. **_

_**I love you brother, porcupine head, my person. I hope you're proud of me and what I'm doing, and that you enjoy this story one day.**_

_**This story in general is for you and me. **_

_**3 JB**_


	10. Myth's Come True

Leah POV

I woke up the next morning wondering if I had dreamt it all. It seemed like that would be easier. But at the same time, this was my life and I had to get used to it. It wasn't a myth.

I pushed to a sitting position, and nearly jumped a foot in the air when I saw Seth sitting at the foot of my bed. "Um hey there."

"Hi." He said simply and bit into a granola bar. "Whatcha doing?"

"Solving the whole global warming problem. Can I ask you why your chewing on a hunk of tree bark in my room?"

"I like granola bars."

"It smells like pine in here." I said and leaned forward. "Actually that's you. Have you been outside?"

"No. That's why I came in here. Is it ok if I go over to Tod's house today?"

I leaned over more and sniffed him. It was him that smelled like pine, I was sure of it. Then I remembered it was a werewolf thing to have heightened senses. I leaned back as Seth stared at me.

"Can you not smell me, it's sorta freaky."

"Sorry." I said and rubbed my hands over my face. "Be back for dinner."

"Ok." He said eagerly and hopped off my bed. A knock on the door had me groaning. "I'll get it!" Seth called back, and I got up to find some suitable clothes. "Leah!" I heard Seth shout, and I ran from the room.

"What's wrong." I said and stopped when I saw Sam leaning against the front door and Seth glaring at him. "Oh."

"What's he doing here?" Seth said, looking furious, which was quite an accomplishment for an eleven year old.

"Seth, be nice." I scolded.

"If your here for Emily, she works on Saturdays. It's Leah's day off and you will ruin it." He said to Sam, who looked unsure what to do.

"Seth Andrew Clearwater, you don't talk to people like that. Sam and I are friends again, everything is ok."

"No he hurt you. That's not ok." He looked back at Sam, looking like he was trying to intimidate him, despite his five foot tall frame. Instead of saying anything else he brushed past Sam, and I saw him get on his bike.

I sighed and sulked into the kitchen. "I'm sorry. With Mom and Dad gone, the protective sibling thing has heightened for us both."

"I get it. I'd like to kick my ass too."

I rolled my eyes and started pouring coffee. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I feel the love. I came by to see how you were doing."

"Super."

"Oh I see that. You look like hell."

"I feel the love." I smirked and shoved a mug into his hands.

"Gee thanks. So I was thinking we'd all get together tomorrow since the store is closed. It will work into everyone's schedule."

"Not mine. I have a kid to take care of remember."

"Seth can come."

"He doesn't know, Sam."

"I wasn't planning on hosting a werewolf bash. I just think it'll be good for you to get to know Paul and Jared. No need to phase."

"I don't know."

"Well think about it. We'll be at my place regardless. Kim is coming too, and I heard she invited another employee of yours."

I choked on my coffee. "Please tell me that's a joke."

"He's your soul mate Leah, you have to get used to the idea of him being around."

"Do not!"

"Do too."

"Saaaam." I whined and stomped to the fridge. "I don't want to see him."

"He works for you."

"Well I can avoid him there, with busy work."

"He's your imprint."

I turned back to glare. "I can avoid that too."

"Bullshit."

"Sam, this is not like you and Emily."

"Of course it won't be." He said in a different voice, suddenly looking sad.

"Oh no, I don't mean you going wolverine on her. I mean you two being all nice and hallmark card. This is not a happily ever after imprint."

"What is it then?"

"An I will fight you imprint. He and I don't get along. We're civil at work that's it. But he's all bohemian and perky and I'm cynical and responsible. How the hell will that work."

"You do realize polar opposites tend to be better suited. Look at Em and I. She's all sunshine and daisies and I'm all hide your daughters hide your wives."

"That's true, it's like a Soc getting together with a Greaser."

"Exactly."

"Doesn't change me and Athan." I said as I cut up and apple. I ignored the way his name felt when I said it.

"You're the most stubborn person I know."

"Who do you think taught you how to be." I said and smiled. "Fine, I'll go. But if you or Emily play matchmaker..." I gestured wildly with the knife. "I will cut you both."

He took a slice of the apple from me and clinked it with the rest of the apple that I was holding. "Agreed."

Athan POV

I rang up the last person in line, and started closing up my section. I was nearly finished when Kim came bouncing over. "Your happy." I observed and she smiled.

"Yea, Jared asked me to go to this get together he and his friends are having tomorrow. He said I should invite you."

I looked up from the bundle of credit card receipts. "I don't usually go to high school get togethers, why do you want me to supply the beer?" I said in the nicest way possible. Even though, from the conversation's I had with Kim, I precieved her to be wise beyond her years, I didn't think it would look right for a twenty one year old to be hanging out with high schoolers.

"Oh no, it's not a high school thing. It's at Sam Uley's house. You know, Emily's boyfriend. Emily and Leah will be there. So will Paul Wiley."

I considered it a moment. "Alright. I'll be there. What time?"

"Noon." She said and smiled as she tugged on a jacket. "I'm heading home now. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Ok." I said and finished closing the book section. Once I was done I said goodbye to Emily and headed for my car. I automatically turned on the radio and took the drive back to Forks as my winding down time. I lived in an apartment by myself. A luxury that the job in the bookstore had afforded me. It paid my rent, while my writing for an online magazine paid my other expenses. I liked both jobs, but I was eager to achieve my goal.

To be a published author of a bestseller.

It may seem out of reach in a small Washington town, but I had confidence my ideas would help me achieve that goal.

As I got home, I automatically went to my computer to add some notes to my manuscript. As I opened the document, I glanced at the title automatically.

**_Truth in a Myth _**

I scrolled down to where I left off. I checked over the names I had listed. Sam Uley, Paul Wiley, and Jared Triwood**_._**

I clicked where I left off and added another name.

Leah Clearwater.


	11. Curiosity Killed The Wolf

Leah POV

This was not an ideal situation.

I was not the best social butterfly to begin with. Add to that, me having to act chummy with my new pack, while my alleged imprint watched, was not making me giddy.

I scowled at my closet. I didn't want to wear anything remotely nice. I knew the guys wouldn't. Paul was still trying to control his temper, so he wore bum clothes all the time, in case he ever phased. Jared seemed to be mister appearances though. He might try and break out some decent outfit. Especially since this was he and Kim's first date. I rolled my eyes.

Though I could semi appreciate imprinting, do to seeing it work with Sam and Emily, otherwise I had little faith in the whole system. Here Jared was this popular, average jerk of a high school guy who never paid any attention to Kim, and because some werewolf glitch says so, now she's his soul mate, and he notices here. And to top it off, I couldn't even criticize his imprinting, because mine wasn't much better.

I never looked at Athan as more of anything but an employee. He even annoyed me most of the time. Now, bam, soul mate. It was not only something I didn't believe in, but also seemed a little forced to me. There had to be a reason why Jared had never noticed Kim, or I was on guard around Athan. You would think if two people were meant to be together, they would be able to figure that out without a cosmic push. At least with Emily and Sam, they had been close before the imprint as well, and as I had suspected, Emily had always had a slight crush on Sam. There's was the only imprinting I was beginning to accept as the right thing.

"Leah what the hell is taking you so long?"

Speak of the devil and she will appear. I sighed and turned from my closet. "Why do I have to go?"

"What's the matter with you? Sam said you agreed."

"That was before the day was actually here. Now I don't want to."

"Chicken shit."

"So be it." I countered and grumbled as I pulled out a sweatshirt.

"You're not wearing that." Emily scoffed and I tried not to pull my hair out. I looked over at her in her black leggings and purple dress. She looked ready for a date, not a pig out with a bunch of wolves.

"I'm not wearing a dress."

"I'll settle for something other than a sweatshirt that says mount and dew me."

I looked at the sweatshirt in my hands that had a picture of a bottle of mountain dew in the center. "What's wrong with it?"

"You want Athan to get the wrong idea?"

"Not at all. This isn't for him. Maybe Paul and I should have a go at each other."

"Leah." Emily said in a frustrated voice. "Athan is your imprint."

"No he's my employee. Nothing else. Now knock it off, or I really won't go."

She looked like she was debating arguing with me, but instead she went to my closet herself and pulled out an amber colored long sleeve shirt. "Wear this with a pair of darker jeans. It'll being out your eyes and your ass will look good. Now put em on and move it. It wouldn't kill you to do something different with your hair either. I'm heading over there now, you and Seth be at the house in twenty minutes, or else." She threatened and left the room.

"I'm the werewolf; I should be the one intimidating her." I mumbled as I tugged the clothes I had on off, and replaced them with her chosen outfit. Curiosity is what had me going today. Not just about Athan, in fact I intended to ignore him. I was more curious about the pack, and where I fit into it. So I'd go, but I didn't have to like it.

In an act of defiance, I threw my hair up in my usually messy bun. "Seth, are you ready? If we don't leave soon Emily will kill us." I called up the stairs. I soon heard Seth rushing down.

"You're her boss, you could yell at her you know." He said and started searching for his shoes.

"I'm her cousin before I'm her boss."

"I don't get why we have to go. I like Em just fine but I don't want to see Sam."

I sighed as we left the house, getting into my car. "Seth I don't want you to be mad at Sam anymore. I appreciate the solidarity, but there's nothing to be mad at. I'm not mad at him."

"He made you cry." Seth said softly, making part of me crack. Before starting the car I reached over and touched his face.

"I cried because I thought I lost him for good, and he's my best friend so it made me sad. But now I see I haven't lost him, things are just a little different now. And this different is actually good. So I'm not sad anymore. Not about Sam and Emily. So I don't want you to be mad or sad about it either, ok?"

He nodded but I didn't buy it. "I love you ok." I said and he finally smiled.

"Yea yea." He hid his smile but I felt more at ease as we drove over to Sam's. I realized part of my nerves was coming from the fact that this gathering was the type of thing a family did. It made me miss my parents, which I'm sure was the same thing making Seth on edge. Once we reached the house I touched Seth's shoulder.

"Whenever you want to leave, you let me know ok."

"I'd like to leave." He said and I laughed.

"Well we can't before we've even gone inside. You know what I mean. Give it a chance ok. I am."

"Why do we have to meet these other people? Fine, your good with Sam again, but why Paul, Jared, Kim, and Athan?"

I jerked at the mention of Athan's name. "Because. Kim and Athan work for us, and Paul and Jared are…well friends of mine."

"Since when?"

"Seth, just be good ok."

"Ok." He mumbled and we went up to the door, and I opened it without knocking.

"Jesus what are you two barbarians? You coulda knocked." Sam said from the living room to the side of the front door. He was sitting with Paul and Jared.

"Shut up. Where's the outfit Nazi?"

"She got you too?" Sam shook his head and looked down at his black sweater and jeans. "She made me change twice."

"Aren't you a cute ken doll. Paul, Jared." I decided to acknowledge their presence. "You remember my brother Seth."

The boys nodded at me and waved at Seth. I could see getting to know the pack wasn't going to be easy. I sighed and sat down with them, and Paul jerked a thumb in the direction of the kitchen.

"The girls are in there." He said, and Jared chuckled as Sam smacked Paul on the head.

"So why aren't you?" I answered Paul and he narrowed his eyes at me.

"I was only meaning, they are your friends so maybe that's where you want to be."

"Well I was thinking it might be smart for me to get to know you two idiots. My mistake." I said and rose to walk into the kitchen, swearing to myself. I expected to see the two girls cooking something but instead they were sitting on the floor, talking. "Will you two be nicer too me than the Neanderthals?" I joked and sat down with them.

"Their moody because I yelled in front of them. And since I barely speak, the yelling threw them off." Kim answered.

"What were you yelling for?"

"Jared told her." Emily said and patted Kim's hand.

"Oh." I was surprised. I didn't think Jared would do that so soon.

"I knew there had to be something. He couldn't just like me on his own. I had guessed a dare though."

"So you agreed to go out with him, even though you thought it was a dare?" I asked.

"No. I agreed because I hoped it wasn't, and figured if it was I'd just beat him up. I can't beat him up for being a werewolf. I think he can take me."

I laughed. I wasn't used to Kim being so open and blunt. She was usually so shy. "Kim just because he's a werewolf doesn't mean you can't take him. You just have to be more creative about it."

"What about the imprinting thing? It seems to have worked for Sam and Emily but it seems too good to be true that I'd be his. What about you? Do you have one?" She asked the question I dreaded. I looked over at Emily who seemed to be trying and failing to hide a smirk.

"Yes." I said boldly but my expression remained nonchalant. "I imprinted but we aren't together. I have no intention to be with him."

"Why not?" Kim asked and seemed worried all the sudden.

"That doesn't matter. It's just my choice is different from others. But I think Jared's choice is pretty clear."

"Is it even a choice?" Kim asked and Emily nodded.

"Of course. It's one I denied for a while too. But I realized I wasn't being forced in either direction, I was just getting a hint in the right direction. Some people go their whole lives waiting for their soul mate, and never finding them. We were given a helping hand is all. We're lucky."

"I don't know. I had a silly crush on him for so long, but I don't even know him. He doesn't know me, yet he thinks he loves you."

"He doesn't. He recognizes that you're the person he's meant to love, but he won't truly love you until you let him in. Then he'll realize all the reason's he does." I answered and Emily glanced at me. "What?"

"For someone who understands imprinting so much, maybe you shouldn't ignore your own."

"I don't understand it; I can just recognize yes it could work, for certain people. But I can't say for sure cause your life is not mine, neither is yours." I gestured to Kim. "But I do know me, and I know my own imprint isn't the right one."

Emily rolled her eyes and so did Kim, so at least she was feeling better, even if it was at my own expense. "Listen don't start. Not today. Let's just enjoy today ok. We'll fight later."

"Ok ok." Emily said and stood up. "I'm ordering in. I don't feel like cooking today."

A knock at the door had me slightly shaking.

"Hey, Jared did that when he phased in front of me to prove it, are you ok?" Kim asked.

"Yea. Just a little off today I guess." I watched from down the hall as Seth got up to get the door and Athan walked in. I bit back a snarl and turned to Emily. "You sure you don't want me to whip up a soufflé or something?"

"You don't even know how to make one, and you're not hiding in the kitchen. None of us are."

"Why would she hide?" Kim asked and then her eyes widened. "Holy shit it's Athan isn't it?" She exclaimed and I hit her with an oven mitt that was nearby. I turned to see if anyone heard and saw Sam walking towards us.

"Ladies, our final guest has arrived." He looked down at me; he was still a good five or six inches taller than me, and smirked. "Hiding sister?"

"Don't start with me."

"Oh I'll finish it." He said and threw me over his shoulder and started walking back to the living room. "Hey Athan, I found your boss." He said and dropped me down on the ground the same second I swung out and hit his arm. "She's in a mood, so watch out. Hey, behave." He said and I was surprised he used his alpha voice.

I growled at him before turning back to Athan. "Hi." I said simply and went over to sit next to Seth, who was looking at me like I was a puzzle.

"Hi." Athan smiled easily and looked around. "Cozy place, I like it."

"Thanks." Sam answered. "Can you remind Emily of that, because she refuses to move in with me." He said as Emily and Kim joined us. Emily glared at him.

"This is the first I'm hearing of this." I said and Emily shook her head.

"I told him I wasn't ready to leave you and Seth yet. He isn't good at taking no for an answer I guess." Emily came and sat by Kim, Seth, and I; rather than be near Sam, Paul, and Jared. Athan should have looked out of place, sitting cross legged on the floor, but he was somehow as much a part of the room as the coffee table.

"I understand that Em, and I said that was fine, but you wouldn't even give me an answer on if you'd ever move in with me."

"This is not the time or the place Samuel." Emily said in her annoyed voice and I bit back a laugh.

"Yea Samuel, listen to the beautiful baker. Speaking of baking, did I smell cookies when I got here?" Paul asked and I threw a pillow at him. "I was only asking."

"Well you got your answer."

Paul's eyes gleamed as he turned to Athan. "Do you have a girlfriend Athan?"

I could have mauled him.

"No actually. I broke up with one last spring."

"Was it serious?" Jared added and immediately backed down when I turned my look on him. At least I could intimidate one of them.

"Shouldn't boys be talking about football and power tools instead of relationships?" Kim said, and I could have kissed her.

"Ok let's talk about relationships, what's going on with you and Jared." Paul said and Jared hit him with the remote. "What? Why do I keep getting hit?"

"I'm guessing because you don't think before you speak." Athan said, and then shrugged. "But I'm just an outsider I don't know much."

"You work with most of us, I'm sure you notice enough." Emily said.

"How do you like working at Clear Water's?" Sam asked, and I noticed his stance and expression was like a protective father, interrogating his daughters date. It made me miss my own father. I also wanted to kick Sam, seeing as this was my thing to deal with, not his.

"I like it." Athan said and I tried not to look him in the eye. "It's a laid back job. I like the idea of being part of a family business. I hated working for bigger businesses."

"Are you writing anything new?" Kim asked and I noticed Athan stiffen. I wondered why, but cut of my curiosity. It wouldn't lead to anything good.

"Not really. I'm sure something will come to me." He stared over at me, and I saw curiosity in his eyes too. I knew I shouldn't have looked at them. They were green as usual, but brighter than I remembered. I must not have looked into them since I had imprinted. He seemed startled that I was actually making eye contact, and that's when I noticed the curiosity bloom. I realized no one else was saying anything and I stopped looking at him.

"Well I think we should order the pizzas now." Emily saved us all from awkwardness. "Everyone write down your orders."

As I wrote mine and Seth's down, I felt Athan's eyes on me. I didn't dare look back.

I realized ignoring the imprint was going to be more difficult then I realized. I went to hand Emily the paper, and Athan took it from me instead. Our fingers briefly touching was all the answer I needed.

No, this imprint would not go ignored.


	12. Pizza Healing

Leah POV

Pizza had the power to heal. I truly believed that.

As Athan looked over at me for the twelfth time, I thought it was a shame pizza couldn't hold the power to reverse imprintation.

How was I going to handle this? It was obvious that feelings were there. Curiosity was there. It was becoming more apparent that I couldn't ignore it. That didn't mean we had to ride off into the sunset together.

There was a part of me, one that was growing more dominate, that was interested in knowing more about Athan.

Emily apparently sensed this.

"So Athan, tell us more about you. What sort of stories do you write?"

Athan hesitated. I wondered if he was nervous. "I don't know what genre I'm going to stick with actually. I like mysteries."

"Leah used to read dozens of mysteries stories when we were younger. She'd conduct mysteries for us to solve, right Sam."

Sam looked from me to Emily, who was grinning as I fought not to pummel her. "Uh yea I recall something like that."

As Paul laughed I took a swing at him. "Woah jeez sorry."

Jared was also holding back a laugh and Kim seemed to be happy no attention was on the two of them. Being a werewolf, I was prone to overreacting, so the shaking started.

"Leah." Sam said in the special little alpha voice of his. "We're just kidding. Leah's always loved books. She was working in the bookstore when she was in pigtails."

"Maybe I should have you read stuff of mine. I bet your opinion would help." Athan said, looking me in the eye again. I realized why we had avoided this. I certainly felt more than I wanted to whenever he looked at me like that.

"I'm no critic, I just like books."

"That's cute isn't it?" Emily smiled at us. "He writes, you love to read, you both work at the store."

"Sounds like a match made in heaven to me." Kim added, and earned a pissed glance from me. They couldn't be making it more obvious.

"Leah, are you ok?" Seth asked anxiously. I hadn't realized the shaking got worse. Suddenly Sam stood with Paul and Jared, and before they could walk over to me I got up myself and headed for the back door. By the time I was outside the shaking had stopped, but I wondered how close I had been before.

"Leah you need to calm down." Sam said, and I turned to face him and the other two.

"You don't know what this is like Sam. You and Emily have it all figured out, and even when you didn't you still had a history. You don't know what it's like to feel these things for a stranger. And the chicks aren't helping by trying to push us together either."

"They just want you happy, and they think he'll do that for you." Jared said.

"They are going about it the wrong way."

"What makes you think your way is the right way. You've been ignoring the fact that you imprinted on someone. That isn't how it works. I tried to do that with Emily and it ate me up inside." Sam pointed at Paul. "I know he'd give his right leg to have an imprint."

"Hey don't bring me into this shit. I just said I don't like having to hear you guys think about it, when I don't have an imprint. I can't bitch to anyone about it."

"Oh poor baby." I muttered and Paul growled. "What you wanna go, cuz trust me I'm game at this point."

"Both of you knock it off." Sam said sounding frustrated. "Listen, Leah I realize you aren't thrilled with imprinting. I know you don't trust it. But give the guy a chance. Give yourself a chance. The good stuff is just beginning."

"I didn't want to with Kim. I thought she'd see me as a jerk. But I took a risk and I think it's going to pay off." Jared added. "And I think you deserve to be happy a lot more than I did, so I think it'll work for you. So ask him out or something."

"This isn't how it's supposed to go anyways. He's supposed to do the pursuing." I argued.

"Isn't that a little sexist?" Paul laughed and when I growled at him he held up his hands. "I'm just saying, where's the rule that says a girl can't ask? In fact I find it hot."

"Well then once you imprint I'll encourage her to be the one to ask you out ok, til then you're not helping."

"You aren't helping yourself by ignoring Athan." Paul countered. "You obviously aren't happy this way, so why not give it a try. If it ends badly, then we'll deal with it then."

It hit me then. These boys weren't making fun of me. Not overall at least. They were sincerely trying to help. They actually cared. For the first time, I realized Paul and Jared mattered too. It loosened the tension I had been feeling. I didn't just get Sam back, I gained two brothers.

Everything seemed just a little bit easier knowing they were backing me up.

"You guys will make sure I don't kill him. He pisses me off sometimes; I'd hate to rip him to shreds."

"We'll hold you back." Jared nodded.

I smiled at them and since mushyness wasn't a pack thing I just laughed a little. "Well let's get back in before they think we're having an orgi."

"That's just gross with only one girl." Paul said.

"So what it would be better with two, and two guys. Hmm Paul. I recant my earlier statement. When you imprint I'll tell HIM to ask you out first." I said as I walked back towards the house, and felt something hit the back of my head. I turned to see Paul holding a clump of dirt, and I felt the back of my hair. "Did you just throw dirt at me?"

"A rock actually."

"No kidding, it didn't hurt at all." I shrugged and then picked up a rock myself and threw it back at Paul. It hit him dead in the nose and his expression made me laugh harder. "Oops butterfingers."

Before I knew it the four of us were in a full on war. Dirt, rocks, leaves, twigs were all being tossed around as if we were in a snowball fight. Soon the others came out to see what we were doing.

"Goddamn it you lunatics now you're all dirty!" Emily yelled, and instinct had me, Paul, Jared, and Sam throwing the handfuls of leaves we had at Emily. She let out a small squeal as they hit her dead center. Then she glared as we laughed, even Sam.

"Oh shit. Hun I'm sorry, we were just sorta in the zone. It was reflex."

"Reflex." She glared more and then went back into the house.

"Jeez you'd think she'd have more of a sense of humor." I said as I dusted off my pants. The others went back into the kitchen so the four of us followed. The second I walked into the house I was greeted by a pie to the face. As I wiped the cool whip off my face I saw Paul, Sam, and Jared had different bits of food all over their faces. "What the hell."

"That was reflex." Emily said and licked whipped cream off her thumb. I had to admit, she was good.

But the pack was better.

After two minutes the kitchen was in ruins. Food was everywhere. Paul got Kim good with a handful of applesauce that Seth had gotten from the fridge, and Emily proved she could throw food as well as she made it.

When I felt a glob of salsa hit my hair I narrowed my eyes and turned to the source. Athan grinned back at me.

"What you gonna do about it boss?"

I grinned back and took a cup of tip and sat it upside down on the top of his head. "That."

We stood there grinning at one another while food was being thrown and I thought, just maybe, I really had found my it.

"Pizza's here." Seth yelled and ran for the door.

"Good. Pizza can heal the injuries of food war." Athan said and winked at me before going to help Seth with the pizza.

Yep I'd say it was just beginning.


	13. We're Gonna Be Ok

Leah POV

There are many different approaches to dating. For werewolves and their imprints, the usual dating rituals are thrown out the window.

Meaning I had to make it up as I went along.

I knew I could no longer ignore my imprint, or the fact that I felt a connection and attraction to him. But in accepting that, I still didn't know how to go about this.

I had only had one boyfriend, all my life, and I didn't have to put much effort into the starting of that relationship, Sam did all the asking. Some may see it as sexist, but I generally preferred the idea of the guy being the asker.

Since I was Athan's boss however, he would most likely hesitate in asking me out. Or at least that's what I told myself, seeing as the alternative was he just wasn't interested. Which would make sense seeing as I had acted bat shit insane near him in the past.

But I had to try. I felt like I owed it to myself to let myself have something good and normal, even if imprinting wasn't quite normal.

So Monday morning I took a little more care in getting ready for work. Seth seemed to notice.

"Leah your hair is down." Seth said bluntly as I drove him to school.

"Yes it is. I thought I'd do something a little different today."

"You smell funny."

"It's called body spray kid, and your sensitivity is touching."

"Are you making a move on Athan?"

I nearly swerved the car. "What the hell makes you think that?"

"Well he's the only guy you work with. I'm not stupid you know." He looked out the window and I pulled over to the side of the road.

"Ok let's say I am making a move on Athan, though that's not quite the right way to word it. Would you have some sort of problem with it?"

"I just thought you liked Sam."

"I do like Sam, I love Sam. I just like him differently than I thought I did. Now, I like him just like I like you."

"That's totally weird. You guys kissed all the time."

I blushed thinking that wasn't all we had done, but I shook my head. That was in the past. Maybe it was unconventional of Sam and me, but I didn't know how to explain to Seth that Sam and I had found the ones we were always supposed to be with. Plus I still wasn't entirely sure my imprint would even work out.

"Yes we did. But now we both like other people. Sometimes things work out that way. Sam and I realized we are always going to be best friends, and nothing else. And now, I'm starting to like Athan as something more." I figured putting it mild was a good idea.

"Ok. Just make sure Athan doesn't run away like Sam did. I didn't like that. You were really upset."

I hadn't realized how much that had affected Seth. I felt guilty all the sudden. That was not something an eleven year old should have to deal with. "I know I was. Because I missed him, but I promise I won't fall apart like that again."

"It's ok if you do. I can take care of you."

"For heaven's sakes." I said and covered my eyes as they watered.

"I can you know. I'm the man of the house now and just because you're older doesn't mean you have to do everything." He looked down at his hands and bit his lip. "I know you having to take care of me has messed things up for you."

I undid my seatbelt and faced him. I touched his chin and turned his face so he looked at me. "Don't ever think you have messed things up for me. You have saved me. You are my whole world."

"But you don't get to do normal stuff. I heard ladies in the store talking about you losing your youth because of Mom and Dad dying." His voice broke a little.

"That's not true. I miss them all the time. Every day, and I know you do too. But I haven't lost my youth. I just got a different life. I don't mind having to take care of you or the store. I love it. I just worry I may fail."

"I don't think you can. I don't have any complaints."

"Well that's good to hear." I said and leaned forward to kiss his cheek. "We're going to be ok."

"I know. I love you."

I smiled and held back the tears, always refusing to show them. "I love you too."

"Ok can you take me to school now I'm late."

I rolled my eyes and started driving again. Seth and I didn't ordinarily discover this new life we had to live without our parents. Maybe that was a mistake on my part, and one I intended to work on.

After dropping Seth off, I headed into work. I ended up finding one of Emily's lip glosses in the glove compartment and put some on. Couldn't hurt.

When I walked in, Emily was already baking. She stopped to look at me and raised a brow.

"What?" I said innocently and she shook her head, pointing a wooden spoon at me. She looked like a young Quileute Betty Crocker.

"I know what you're up to, and I approve."

"Yea yea." I mumbled and got to work.

Athan came in an hour later for his shift, and seemed to notice something different about me, but didn't comment. Instead he seemed to busy himself with his work. I wasn't sure how to approach this. Did I just blurt it out over the new shipment of Falkner's, or did I try and be more suave about it.

I went over to reorganize the kids section after lunch and realized the kids had completely messed the area up. I bent down to pick up some of the popup books and heard someone behind me.

"I am Sam, Sam I am."

"I do not like that Sam I am." I replied and turned to face Sam as he handed me a copy of Green Eggs and Ham.

"You're wearing the tight ass jeans."

"Sure am."

"Does that mean you are moving in on the pale face?"

"Shut up."

"You are! Ha sweet." Sam said and looked around until he found Athan. "The prey is seated next to a stack of cheesy vampire love stories. Which is most troubling seeing as the mortal enemy of the snow white wolf is the vampire. How will she handle this conundrum?"

I smacked him with the book he had given me and took a deep breath. I stepped towards Athan then stopped. When I started to turn back to chicken out Sam shoved me back towards Athan. Naturally, I tripped, and somehow landed somewhat gracefully near Athan. "Hey there." I said and blew my hair out of my face.

"Do you always fall like a cat?" He said with a grin.

"Ha, I prefer dogs actually but sure." I was surprised when he offered me his hand. I took it and stood. "So um I was uh." I saw Sam slap his forehead out of the corner of my eye and sighed. "I was wondering what you were doing tomorrow night."

He looked like I had thrown cold water on his face. "I uh…nothing. Why?"

"Would you like to come by my house for dinner? Emily is going to be at Sam's and Seth has this birthday party he's been bugging me about even though it's during the week. I was going to try this chicken recipe."

"Would this be a date?" He asked then looked like he regretted it.

Out of the frying pan, and into the fire I told myself. "Yes. That's how I'd see it if that's ok with you."

"Yes I think that's ok. What time?"

"Well I have to leave work early to pick up a present for Seth's friend, so Emily is closing up. I think you work that shift too tomorrow."

"So after closing."

"If that's alright." I suddenly wondered how lame I sounded and if he'd even want to spend more time with me, when we already worked together.

"I think it sounds nice." He said and smiled. It loosened the nerves I felt and I smiled back.

"Ok then. Well I'm going to go back over there now." I could have smacked myself.

"Don't trip." He advised and turned back to his work, though I felt his eyes glance back at me as I walked away.

"Not a word." I muttered to Sam as I passed him, and went to the bakery. I grabbed a brownie from the display case and took a bite as Emily clapped over my head at Sam. "You two are a riot."

I suddenly wondered what I had gotten myself in to. But as I noticed Athan smiling to himself the whole time he finished checking in the new orders, I couldn't help but smile too. We're going to be ok.


	14. Me and You

Leah POV

I had just walked in the door from dropping Seth off at his friend's sleepover birthday party thing, and the phone was already ringing.

"Ugh, alright hold on." I yelled to the phone as if whoever it was could hear me. I dropped my work bag and ran for the phone. "Hey, it's me. Don't hang up." I answered.

"Hey me, I'm you, and I didn't intend to." Sam answered. "I'd like you to open the back door now please; I'm too lazy to go to the front."

Rolling my eyes, I balanced the phone on my shoulder and picked up my bag and threw it on the counter. "It's unlocked, so come on in. What, did you become a vampire and can't enter a house without being invited first."

"Actually no, and vampires don't work that way. It's a myth sadly."

"The illusion is shattered." I hung up the phone and walked to the back of the house and opened the back door by the laundry room. I could see why Sam couldn't do so himself. He was balancing the phone the same way I had been, and in his arms seemed to be enough pastries for an army. "Wow. I see you're not a vampire, you're the Pillsbury Doughboy."

"Shut up, and move aside. Can you grab this?" He jerked his head, indicating for me to take the phone. "You hung up on me."

"Sure did." I took the phone and turned it off. "What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? For the heartwarming hospitality of course. Emily decided you could not be counted on to provide dessert for your date tonight."

"Did she think I was conducting an orgy? Because this is way too much for just me and Athan."

Sam walked to the kitchen and dumped the load on the counter. "She couldn't decide which one to go for so you are to choose one then I get to be a hero and divide the rest between Paul, Jared, Kim, and me."

I looked at the selections and pondered. "I'll take the brownies. I think that would go well with the chicken."

"That's bullshit, you don't know what goes well with chicken, you just want brownies."

"Shoot me. What do you care, I know you want the chocolate cream pie."

"That's true." He nodded and instead of taking the rest of the desserts and leaving, he settled on a stool.

"Sam, get out."

"Sister I aint going anywhere. I'm here to supervise."

"My entire date." I rolled my eyes at Sam as he leaned on the kitchen counter. "I have been on dates before Uley, I can handle this."

"Dates with me, and that guy before me."

"Greg Roth." I sighed thinking back at the innocent date at the movies.

"Doesn't count."

"The hell it doesn't."

"You were thirteen." He said as if it were an explanation. "Anyways, I just want to make sure you don't screw this up."

"I thought the whole point of this imprinting thing is it doesn't matter if I screw up, it's meant to be."

"Yea well, it still doesn't help. Have you decided what you're going to tell him?"

"Well no offence but I'm not gonna to use your approach. I don't see the point in telling him anything yet. I know nothing about him. I have to get to know him first and then once I know him I can decide to tell him." I explained and took out the chicken I had been marinating all day. I noticed Sam smiling at me. "What?"

"I just like you that's all. Sometimes it's hard to believe that you're like this."

I dug out the sautéing pan and raised a brow at him. "Like what? A mental patient?"

"No. I don't know how to word it. Strong I guess. Look at all you've been through and you can still juggle all this, and maintain a rational state of mind. I mean you got keeping the house in order, Seth's life, the store, your friends which are your family, being a werewolf, and now an imprint. It's impressive is all."

I grinned. "Well thank you. Good to know hiding my craziness is working."

"Sure is." He stood. "Alright I'll go now. I trust you."

"I love how you make it sound like it's your life I'd be messing up if this goes wrong."

He walked over and tugged my hair. "You would be. Cuz it would mess you up and you're me. If you hurt I hurt, sister."

Sam and I had many nicknames for each other. Now that we were pack members, we started calling each other brother and sister. But there were always two nicknames we preferred more than the others. Probably because we were the only freaks who had them.

When Sam and I were younger and Sam's mom worked nights, I would call him to keep him company. And every time he picked up I'd say "Hey, it's me." He would always laugh and say "Hey me, I'm you." Thus beginning our nicknames of me and you. It went on for years, but we hadn't said them for a way, until today. It was the final step in us not only getting back to normal, but realizing having our new relationship didn't mean things had to change.

"Thanks, you." I said and hugged him. "Now leave so I can make myself pretty before I start cooking."

"Oh alright." He grumbled and started going towards the door. "Be a good girl and have him wear a rubber. I'm not ready to be an Uncle."

"Funny I say similar to Emily."

"Har har." He said, kissed my cheek and left.

After he was gone I realized I didn't have enough time to shower but threw on different clothes and let my hair down. I broke into Emily's room and raided her make-up supply since all I had was moisturizer, blush, and chapstick. I thought eyeliner might be a nice idea.

I was officially frazzled by the time my look was completed and I was left to just wait. The chicken, rice, and sauce were all simmering in the pan, so after setting the plates on the island, I took up pacing.

What on earth was I thinking? I was completely unaware how to date. And that thought was making me angrier and angrier.

I yanked open my cell phone and dialed the most used speed dial number. Emily picked up.

"I need to yell at your man."

"So do I, I told him he should leave you the pie, it would have complimented the chicken well."

"Not his fault, I wanted the brownies."

"Of course you did. Why do you need to yell at my man?"

"Because he's ruined me for other men. Don't take that the wrong way."

"I insist on only taking things the right way."

"What'd you answer his phone for? Have you become one of those psycho spy girlfriends?"

"Not yet. I will next Tuesday. Actually I just wanted to let you know that Athan wanted me to tell you that his phone died and he doesn't have his charger, so he couldn't call to tell you that he has to make one stop before going there. He already left though so he should be there soon. I was actually just calling you when you called Sam. Freaky."

"That's how we roll. Ok that sounds fine. Was he nervous?"

"He kept rearranging books, checking his watch, and biting his nails all afternoon."

"Aw." I smiled. "Ok enough cute girly talk. Give me the alpha so I can rip him a new one."

"Absolutely." I heard her shout to Sam. "Sam stop looking at the sports section and get over here, Leah's on the phone."

"Hey kid, what's up?"

"You fucked me up."

"Hold on, a reverend is near me, and I don't think he heard you clearly."

"Don't get smart with me. I'm serious. You spoiled me. I never had to be all nervous and crazy around you because I had known you my whole life. I got comfortable. Now I'm all worked up cuz I don't know what I'm doing, and it's all your fault."

"Is not. You did the same thing to me. But the nerves are good. No offence to you, but I think its saying something that we never gave each other butterflies. We shoulda known."

"Yea yea, but still it's your fault."

"Alright fine, how dare I. What am I supposed to do about it now?"

"Well you seem pretty at ease with Emily now. How did you do that?"

"I was myself, and I love her, it came natural and it will for you too."

I heard an aw in the background and knew Emily was doing her girly swoon. "Go make out with your woman. I'll kill you later."

"I appreciate that. Talk to you later." He hung up and I tossed my phone back on the couch.

I heard a car and sure enough there was Athan getting out. I took a deep breath and opened the door for him. "Hey." I said lamely and then blinked when I saw the flowers in his hands. "Wow."

"Sorry I'm late, did Em call you?"

"Actually I sorta called her to yell at Sam, but the message was received. Is this why you were late then?"

"Yea. I hadn't planned on it because it turns out I am not the gentlemen I thought I was, then the idea came to me."

I walked with him to the kitchen to get a vase. "I love roses. Good touch." I looked back at him and got another surprise. He was wearing black jeans and a dark blue shirt. For him that was new. He always looked like a hippie to me, which I found charming. This was also…appealing. "You look nice." I said, again, lamely.

"So do you. Listen I suck at this sort of thing. I haven't been on a date in a long time. And never with a werewolf." He sat at a stool and I laughed.

"You know I was thinking the same thing about dating earlier…." I trailed off and felt my hands shake. "What did you say?" I looked him straight in the eye, feeling comfort in the stability I somehow found in his eyes.

"About you being a werewolf. Yea, I sort of figured it out. I have no particular problem with it." He glanced around the kitchen and turned to see the living room. "I like your house."

I dimly heard the buzzer for the chicken go off, but I couldn't move. Why did I think this would go normally? It's me after all.

**This chapter is dedicated to my best friend Jonathan, my inspiration for Sam, and Athan's name. I love you YOU, mtmlawamhas. **

**Read, review, and enjoy. **


	15. The Guy Whose Hand You Hold

Leah POV

I felt like I had been dropped into another dimension. There were a lot of things I expected Athan and I would talk about. I even prepared topics in case I got too nervous to think of them. Mostly, I figured I could take this time to get to know him, since there was so little I knew.

Now I find out, he knows just about everything about me. What a kick in the ass.

I probably looked like a lunatic staring like I was, but for the life of me I couldn't think of what to say. Athan suddenly seemed apologetic.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to put a damper on the date I just thought I'd be honest. It's one of the qualities I admire about you is your bluntness, even if you haven't been blunt about this." He reached over and touched my hand. "I really don't mind, I just figured I'd let you know that I know."

"How." Was all I could manage to say.

"That's a long story." He seemed to hesitate and I found my legs and moved to get the food off the heat.

I dished two servings on plates and placed one in front of him and one at my seat. I was surprised I wasn't shaking. I must have had more control than I thought. I got us drinks then sat down.

"Alright then. Why don't you tell me that story Mr. Writer."

He took a bite of the chicken and smiled. "This is really good. I guess Emily isn't the only one with a cooking talent." He reached into his pocket and unfolded a piece of paper. I noticed my name on it, along with Sam's, Paul's, and Jared's. Now I felt myself shake. He seemed to notice that but didn't look scared.

"When I was younger I had a friend who lived on the reservation. My parents worked a lot so sometimes they would drop me off at a friend's house. They always hated it when I asked to be dropped off at the reservation. They said that it gave my imagination too much fuel." He laughed a little and took a few more bites of the chicken and rice. "They were nice people and all, they just seemed like more of a couple to me than parents with a son."

I felt sad for him. His parents certainly didn't sound like parent's, and reminded me of Emily's family. At least we were able to adopt her in a sense as our own. No one seemed to have done that for Athan.

"Anyway.." He continued. "I had a sleepover at my friends house, and was at a campfire here. Now that I think back, I think you were there."

"Probably. My father was on the tribal council. I was at most bonfires unless I was sick. Usually with Sam, and Emily if she could make it."

"I can't remember that well. I do remember you. I was about eight, so that would make you six."

"Seth wasn't on the scene yet." I smiled wishing I could remember what he did.

"I was expecting people to look at me weird because I was the only pale face." He smiled again. "But really it was the first time I felt welcome. I listened to all the stories and could actually picture them. I think that was when I knew I wanted to write. I had such a connection the tribal ones. One in particular that I always remembered. The one about the protectors."

I tensed and waiting for him to go on.

"I loved the idea. The cold ones scared me at that age I remember. But the protectors always seemed like something powerful and magical to me. And I remember rooting for them until the end of the story. I was sitting next to you during that story. You got scared during the part about the cold ones as well and I patted your hand. You looked like you wanted to punch me."

I remembered then, and laughed as I finished off my dinner. "Because I didn't want anyone to notice I was scared. You exposed me."

He laughed too. "How dare I try to be nice."

I smiled at him. Really smiled. He blinked a few times and shook my head. "I guess we have a history sort of then."

"Yea I'm the guy who holds your hand when you're scared."

I laughed again. "Well that's corny. Go on with your story."

"Oh yea. So that story always stuck with me, even though after that year I didn't come back to the reservation because my friend moved. I always thought I'd make a sort of fairytale book out of it if I could get the councils permission. Then I started noticing things starting with Sam. Things I recognized from the story. So I did research. With the research came the idea for the story. Then I started realizing it wasn't just a story. It was real."

I didn't know what to say to that. "And what did you think about it being real?"

"That I was lucky to be someone who knew about it."

"Because you could write a book about us." I felt anger for the first time.

"It wasn't like that. At first when I was writing it I figured I'd change the names and location. Then I started getting closer to you all. I started feeling things for you. That's why I told you I know and about the book. I knew otherwise it might look like I'm using you for a story. Which isn't true. I still think it's an amazing story to tell, but I won't be heartbroken if it's never published."

"That's not true. You're a writer; I see it in your eyes. It's in your soul."

"That doesn't mean it needs to be published. Even if I changed the names and location, it wouldn't take much for someone on the reservation to piece things together after reading it. Maybe it can just be a story I tell our kids one day."

"Our kids!" I choked on my iced tea.

"Well yea. I'm your imprint aren't I. That's why you got that goofy look when you looked at me after you phased. I guess that makes you the future Mrs. Waye."

Jesus Christ. He knew everything. He didn't even seem affected by it. He just sat there and smiled at me. And now he's thinking imprinting is just fine and dandy. We'd end up riding into the sunset together?

"Yea I figured that out too. It's a sweet idea. Makes things easier in a way. I know its guaranteed now."

"No it's not."

"Sure it is. I've read all about imprinting. I started when I heard about Sam ditching you out of the blue for Emily. Then I realized it wasn't as cold as that. I started to see it for what it really was. I was sort of jealous for a while. Especially once I realized Jared and Kim were together. They're so young I was thinking why them and why can't I find mine. Then I realized you had found me. So now all I want to do is know you. I want you to know me. Maybe this has been the world's most unconventional first date, but since we aren't going to be the most conventional couple, I think this has been a pretty good first date."

I was shocked to hear his thoughts were so similar to some of mine. He was so at ease with all of this and yet I was still so worried. I looked down at my hands and saw him reach for them.

"Why are you perfectly comfortable with me knowing you are a werewolf, why are you so freaked out that I know bout us being soul mates?"

"I don't know. Because I don't know how I feel about it. I barely know you."

"So we'll get to know each other. We got time." He smiled and squeezed my hands in his. "I'm the guy who holds your hand when you're scared remember."

I couldn't help but smile, but my mind was still reeling. My mother used to say I was born middle aged. I didn't want to be that way. I wanted to be relaxed like Athan was, with a perpetual smile.

As if he could read minds, or maybe only my own, he smiled at me. He looked like he was trying to reassure all my worries.

Maybe he was right for me. It was something I did know. I knew I wanted him, I knew I could see myself needing him, and I was certain he was my it.

It was me being his it that I was unsure about. The possibility that I wasn't, scared me.

So I squeezed his hands, and took comfort in his smile. For now it was enough.


	16. Mind Reading

Leah POV

It's funny how easy it is to slip into routines. By Seth's winter vacation from school, I had gotten the hang of my new life.

Some may think doing nearly the same thing every day is boring, but I was comfortable.

I got up at the same time, weekday and weekend. I made sure Seth ate something before school or going out with friends on a Saturday. Then I'd go to the store. My work was something normal I did. It was stable and rewarding. To be so young and own my own business was something I never expected. Sometimes it made me miss the way things were before, but I made the best of things.

I was surprised how much I enjoyed the new way the store was. It had gone from one form of a family business to another. I kept a lot of my parents ways in use, but the store had changed to a more young scene. More people from surrounding towns were coming to the store rather then make the trip all the way to Port Angeles or Seattle. It was something I never expected when I took on the duty of running the store. Not only were we still successful, but we were more so than we had ever been. I knew that my parents would be proud.

I was also having fun with the people I had surrounded myself with. Emily and I were closer than ever, both of us acting like older sisters to our little Kim. Her and Jared were very happy with their young love, and though sometimes they made me roll my eyes or want to gag, it was also nice to see them like that.

It was difficult to remember a time when I wasn't a werewolf with a pack either. My relationships with the boys came so naturally. Sam and I found the relationship we were always meant to have, as the two closest friends ever. I was the beta to the pack because of us being so close, it was a good combo for leadership. Also, Jared and Paul certainly didn't want the job.

Paul and I's relationship was filled with mild fights. We were both competitive and tended to tease one another. But our closeness still grew, as did mine and Jared's. Though I wasn't much older than him, I usually acted as an older sister to him just as I had to Kim. With raising Seth, the nurturing roll became more and more natural.

Another roll that became more and more natural was the one I was playing with Athan. We hadn't defined our relationship, but there certainly was one. I just wasn't sure how to approach it, even though by Christmas, my feelings were becoming clearer.

Christmas was shaping up to be a hard time for Seth and I. It was our first one without our parents, and the idea seemed…wrong. We were trying our best to not fall apart about it though. It was a few days before Christmas that we got the distraction we needed from our sad thoughts.

It was December 23rd, the last day the store was going to be open until after New Years, and the place was a mad house. By closing I was absolutely exhausted. Everyone had worked all day long, and we needed a major pick me up after the last minute gift buyers and people ordering cookies and cakes. Emily, Athan, and I were planning on going to Sam's place, where Seth was waiting, and we were going to unwind.

Kim wasn't coming because she had to get back home, since her parents had already agreed to let her out Christmas night to have a get together with us. We were all trying to come together as a unconventional family, and never expected things would get in our way.

Like vampires.

As I flipped the sign from open to closed on the front door I smelled something sickly sweet in the air. It made me shake and I felt a rage I hadn't felt before. It was an animalistic feeling.

I closed the door quickly and turned back into the store. I knew vampires were our enemies, and what we had to protect humans from, but I had never seen one. I wondered if I could do what needed to be done once I did see one. For now I had to remain calm for the three humans left in the store.

Emily and Kim were cleaning up the bakery, completely unaware. Athan however seemed to have some sort of x-ray vision where I was concerned. He stopped what he was doing and looked around until he found me. His easy grin faded when he looked at my face. "What's wrong?" He mouthed the words and I shook my head. Hopefully that would stall his questions.

I went to one of the back shelves and took out my phone. I dialed Sam's number and looked towards the windows as if I would be able to see a snarling vampire with blood dripping from its lips. Obviously they were cleverer then to show themselves, but I couldn't help but look.

"If you tell me your not coming over for another hour I'm going to be very upset. You people having been working around the clock for days, and I miss Emily." Sam answered as he picked up the phone.

"Put it back in your pants brother, I smell vampire." I said.

"What? Where?" I heard his voice go on alert.

"Outside the store. I don't know how far away, but somewhere in the woods."

"I'll be there in two minutes. Make it one."

"No."

"Leah you can't handle this on your own, we don't even know if it's one of the Cullen's or not."

"I plan to find out. Send Jared to pick up the imprints, and Paul to help me. I need you to stay with Seth."

"You do realize I'm the alpha here not you. I give the orders."

"And you do realize I trusted you with my little brother, and expect you to take care of him."

He paused and I knew he was probably looking at Seth and sighing. I knew him too well. "Ok fine. I'll call the boys."

"Thank you." I hung up and took a look at the girls. I'd tell them first. They'd be more rational. I walked over as they were taking out leftovers that would spoil with the store being closed. "Hey ladies."

Emily looked at me right away. "What's wrong?"

Sometimes when people know you better than anyone else can, it's annoying. You can't hide a thing. Once you've known them a few years they can read your mind.

I took one of Emily's hands and one of Kim's in my own. "No freaking out, understood?

They nodded.

"There's a vampire somewhere nearby, I scented it. Jared is coming to pick you three up, take you to Sam, while Paul and I are going to check it out."

They seemed slightly freaked but instead all they did was look over at Athan.

"Us three?" Kim said and shook her head. "No way he's going for it."

"He doesn't have a choice."

Emily sighed and then leaned over and kissed my cheek. "You be careful please."

"I will." I looked back at Athan who now looked curious. "Make sure he doesn't worry too much until I get back."

"Oh yea, that's going to happen." Kim rolled her eyes, and then relaxed when she saw Jared come in.

I passed Jared as I made my way to tell Athan. "Can you handle this?"

"Yes Ma." He said with a smile but I saw worry in his eyes. I knew he could get them to Sam fine; he was probably just worried that something would somehow happen to Kim. It was an imprinting rule, you worry irrationally.

He patted my back as I walked away. Athan looked fully suspicious. I switched off the lights for the front and saw Kim and Emily getting ready. I couldn't put it off any longer.

"What's going on?" Athan asked when I grabbed his arm.

"You gotta go with the girls and Jared. He's gonna take you guys to Sam's house. We can come back for your car later on."

"Why, what is it?" He looked concerned. He usually was so easy going that the look was foreign on him.

"There's a vampire somewhere nearby. Paul and I are going to check and see if it's the Cullen's or someone else."

"Why do you have to go?"

"Because it's what I am now. Sam's staying with Seth and he and Jared will protect you guys until we know what's going on."

"Who is protecting you? I don't like this."

"Athan, I'm a little stronger than your average chick here ok. I can handle this, I'll be fine."

He looked like he was debating something in his mind, but finally he nodded. "Fine." He said just as Paul walked in. "I'm going to be really pissed at you if you get hurt."

"Yea yea." I leaned over and kissed him as Paul made gagging noises. "Shut up Wiley, we're going. Emily make sure Seth is distracted." I ruffled Kim's hair and smacked Jared's arm. "Ok let's go." I said to Paul, and with one more look at Athan, we walked out the back door.

We phased the second we were in the trees, and the scent was stronger once I was in wolf form.

"It's not a Cullen." Paul said in his mind and I nodded.

We ran in the direction it was coming from and another scent ended up mingling with the first vampires. We were outnumbered.

Paul's concerned thoughts echoed mine, and I had a sense to look up, and sure enough there he was. He was maybe twenty, with red eyes. We knew what that meant. He fed on humans. Defiantly not a Cullen.

I realized we weren't far from their lines though. I looked to the right and saw a creek in which divided our lands, and sure enough the Cullen's were there, watching our little problem, and looking angrier then we were about it. The one with the bronze hair was being held back by the others, and when I looked back at the bad vampire, I saw why.

In the red eyed vampire's arms was a young girl. She was about seventeen or so, and looked angry rather than terrified. She seemed to know what it was that held her.

"Paul I think the human girl is with one of the Cullen's."

"How can that be?"

"I don't know but I think we need to help her."

"Yea I know." But he seemed ticked off about risking our lives for a vampire's girlfriend.

We circled the tree as the vampire kept his eyes on us. He seemed shocked that we were there. He must not have realized werewolves were still around. His grip on the girl was gentle, it seemed like he didn't want to kill her. I wondered if she was some sort of hostage. Either way, she needed help, and seeing that vampire made all the rage I'd held back loose.

In seeing that his intent wasn't to kill her, I quickly made a bold move. I jumped up the tree and made a bite for the vampire's arm that wasn't holding the girl. Paul saw my intent, and when the girl slipped as I attacked the vampire, he caught her.

I tossed the arm I bit but didn't notice his other arm constrict around me. I felt his nails scratch through my fur, and his grasp tighten. I felt pain everywhere, but before he could do too much damage I went for his neck, and tossed his head.

I had killed him. Even through the pain, I realized I had just killed for the first time. I didn't see it as taking a life, being as he had already lost his. However, it was still an odd feeling.

I tried to grasp the tree with my claws but the pain was too much. I fell to the ground, Paul's thoughts echoing in my head. I hoped I didn't phase back, seeing as I'd be naked.

I heard Paul barking to the other side of the creek and suddenly the other vampires were there.

"Bella." The one with the bronze hair said, and grabbed the girl off of Paul's back. I could see him checking her for injuries, and looking very relieved.

"I have you to thank for that." He said to me and I was startled. Then I remembered the tribal elders telling me that one of the Cullen's could read minds. "Rosalie, help me get this bag off her ankle for clothes. Carlisle, the other wolf is Paul; he's worried about how hurt Leah is."

It was weird to hear a vampire say my name, and know Paul's thought's when I couldn't hear them. I must have been too out of it.

"He just wants to know how bad it is. My father is a doctor he can check you over if you'd just phase back. Rosalie, Alice, and Esme will help you get covered up." He turned away then, and so did the other three male vampires. I didn't expect monsters to be gentlemanly.

I phased back, and once I was clothed, the doctor started looking me over.

"Broken ribs seems to be all. She'll heal within the next day or two. They just need to be taped up."

"Good." The bronze one sounded relieved again. He must of decided to like me since I helped out his girlfriend. His eyes laughed at my thoughts but he didn't say anything about them. Instead he pointed to the doctor. "This is Carlisle, that's his wife Esme, and these are my brothers and sisters; Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. And this is my Bella." He drew the girl closer to him again.

"I'm Leah Clearwater." I noticed Paul in human form suddenly hovering over me. "My pack brother Paul Wiley." I said and smacked his face lightly. "What you got that face on for." I said at his worried look.

He quickly forced a more natural expression on and sighed. "The others are going to be mad." He said and then looked like it hit him that we were surrounded by vampires. "Uh we should be going."

"Thank you for allowing us to come into your territory." Carlisle said.

Edward looked down at me again. "Thank you for saving her." He looked over to the vampire remains. "He was an old enemy of mine and wanted to play a game it seems. We'll dispose of his remains and return to our land."

"Sounds good." I said and tried to stand. Worst idea I ever had.

"Do you need help getting her home?" Emmett asked and Paul scoffed at the question.

"I think I can handle it, if she cooperates."

I rolled my eyes and let Paul pick me up. "Um nice meeting you guys I guess." I waved and didn't wince until we couldn't see them anymore.

"Goddamn it that fucking hurts." I said through my teeth and Paul had concern in his eyes.

"It was your first fight, bound to be a little sloppy."

"It was hard to remember what to do in the moment. You know, I bet they could help us with that sort of thing. Like training."

"You're talking crazy now. They were civil, but we still have to remember they are our enemy."

I wanted to counter that, but instead I let it go for now. "Do you know if Jared got back ok?"

"Everyone's fine yea." His arms tightened around me for a second. "Well almost everyone."

"Oh shut up I'll be fine. Doctor said."

"I know. Looks like Sam and Athan need confirmation on that." He said as we got to Sam's backyard. "Sam was phased and waiting for an update when you got hurt."

"Did he see?"

"Sort of. Saw the instant replay in my thoughts."

"Damnit." I said and struggled to get out of Paul's arms as we got closer.

"Don't you dare move." Sam said in his alpha voice and I rolled my eyes.

"It's just ribs." I said and he looked at me angrily. "I'm hungry." I said in my innocent voice and he fought back a smile.

"Paul carry the daredevil to the couch please." Sam said and went back towards the house to get the door. I struggled to get down.

"No let me down. Seth can't see me being carried he'll freak out."

"Leah you can't." Sam said, and Athan stopped him.

"Put her down." He said to Paul and when Paul did he held my arms and stood behind me, supporting my weight. "Now it just looks like we're being a couple."

"Har har." I said and walked, holding back winces. "How pissed are you then?"

"We'll talk about that when we go back to your place and Seth's asleep."

"I feel like in any other situation that would have sounded dirty." I said as we got into the house. The girls and Jared looked concerned but tried to hide it for Seth who turned and beamed at me. I forced a smile. "Hey kid."

He stopped smiling. Damnit how did people always know? It was like he was literally reading my mind and feelings. "What's wrong? Are you ok?" He started sounding frantic.

"Seth calm down its ok. I just got a little banged up had a little accident. It's nothing."

"You're hurting." He said and his brown eyes filled. I knew what he was thinking. Accidents led to only one thing to us now.

What happened to Mom and Dad.

Before I could think of anything to say to calm him, Athan's arms were replaced by Sam's and Athan knelt in front of Seth.

"I know you and Leah have been through a rough time, and I know she's just as terrified something will happen to you as you are that something will happen to her. That's normal. There's nothing I can say that's going to make those worries go away. But I promise you there is no one in the world more protected than this group of people right here."

To my astonishment, Athan's words seemed to work. Seth looked calmed and he even half smiled at Athan. I couldn't believe it. The second I noticed Seth was completely at ease with Athan, as Athan was with Seth, my feelings grew clearer and clearer.

Which concerned me seeing as I was in a house surrounded by the people who could read me like a book.

Instead they focused on getting me something to eat and taping up my already healing ribs. I felt pampered, and enjoyed it.

I wanted to get home though so after Jared took Kim home I decided it was time for Seth and I to go too. Emily was staying over at Sam's, probably so she could hear more details on what happened, and Athan informed me he would be sleeping on my couch tonight. I shouldn't have been surprised by this, but I was worried.

I knew he'd want to talk about what happened, which I couldn't do with Seth around. But at the same time, I wanted to share what happened with him. Especially my confusion over the vampires seeming so….kind.

I was more tired than ever though, so I settled for getting Seth into his room, and then going to my own. Seth still looked worried at me, but it was better than scared. Once I got him settled in his room and left him to his game boy for a bit before sleep, I wondered when I should share all of this with Seth.

It was growing more and more difficult to keep it from him, and I also hated doing it. I said as much to Athan after I got downstairs.

"Will you please get into bed before I yell?" He said and I sighed.

"I think I need to tell Seth. He deserves to know."

"I agree."

I smiled at his quick answer. "I'm glad you know. I didn't ever expect to be glad to have you know, but I am." I sighed again. "Are you regretting it? After tonight I mean." I sank down to the couch across from the one he was on. He reached over the coffee table that was between us and touched my cheek.

"Did tonight terrify me? Yes. Am I pissed that you have to risk your life? Yes. But regret being a part of that life? Never. Trust me, all the worrying is worth all the good."

"You are on a roll with the speech making tonight Mr. Waye."

"Thank you, future Mrs. Waye."

I rolled my eyes. "Stop with that." I tried to get into a comfortable position laying down. "Turn on the TV. I feel like sleeping in here."

We fell asleep watching TV, after he had moved the coffee table so he could move the couch he was on closer to mine. I knew he had kept checking on me every few minutes, and realized that was me getting a read on him.

We may not have known what we were doing, or defined what we were, but that night I fell asleep knowing he was nearby, and for the first time since my parents died, I slept soundly.


	17. No Holding Back

Leah POV

Christmas passed by without anything eventful happening. I healed up, and everyone started acting normal again. Everyone except me.

I seemed to have two new problems.

One was the Cullen's, the other was my secret from Seth.

The Cullen one wasn't as much of a problem, but more of a curiosity. Here I had thought of vampires as evil and monsters. Essentially how most people would think of werewolves. Yet, when I encountered the Cullen's, they didn't seem much different from me. In fact, I liked them. I believed we could work together.

When I brought that up with Sam, he looked at me like I had four heads and changed the subject.

I was willing to put off my curiosity for now, but not forever.

The Seth problem though, was becoming more and more difficult to put off. It was physically painful, having this secret from him. At the same time, I was so scared of how he would react, that I didn't really mind him not knowing. I didn't want the way he saw me to change.

I had never cared about what people thought about me. Throughout school, or my work life, it never mattered. Except for a few people.

I cared what my parents, my best friends, and Seth thought of me.

I knew how my parents felt, so there was no worry there.

I knew how Sam, Emily, Paul, Jared, Kim, and Athan felt, so again no worry there.

And I knew how Seth felt. But there was worry about that changing once he found out what I was. I wasn't sure how I would cope with him looking at me strangely.

So I put off telling him. Again and again.

Until one day, I knew I just couldn't do it anymore.

It was after New Years and I had a day off from the store. I decided to take the time to clean the house. Which is of course when someone decided to visit, interrupting me.

Since I knew Seth, Jared, and Kim were back in school, Sam and Paul were on duty, and Emily was with Athan at the store, I couldn't think of who it could be.

And I was pretty shocked to see Bella Swan at the door. She looked different from the last time I saw here, but I realized I probably hadn't gotten a good look before since it was darker and I was in more pain.

Now I saw that she had brown hair with red tints in it, and warm brown eyes. She was pale, and small, but had definite brightness to her. I could see it in her colorful full scarf and large striped ski hat. She had a nervous smile, and a covered plate, which she offered to me.

"I skipped school to bring you cookies. I wasn't sure what the proper protocol is for giving gifts to the person who saved you."

"Well if it's chocolate chip then cookies are acceptable."

"M&M's actually."

"Perfect." I took the plate and smiled to reassure her. "Would you like to come in?"

"Thank you. You have a really nice house. Have you lived here all your life?"

"Yes."

"That's nice. Charlie's place is the only one I remember being around all my life. Renee and I moved around a lot."

"Are those your parents?"

"Yea, sorry I tend to call them by their first names around other people. I moved in with Charlie this past summer so Renee could travel with her new husband."

I led her into the kitchen and we both sat at the island. "How long have you been with the Cullen, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Edward and I have been dating for nearly four months." She lit up when she said his name. "I met him the first day of school."

"How long have you known what he was?"

"I figured it out actually." She said proudly. "We didn't start dating until October, and I confronted him about it a few weeks into September."

"My imprint guessed what I was too. It was surprising."

"What's his name?"

"Athan." I said, realizing I said his name the same way she said Edward's. Things sure had changed for me.

"That's unique. How long have you two been together?"

"I imprinted the day I phased. That was in November."

"Not quite the answer I was looking for." She smiled.

"Well we haven't defined our relationship."

"Men." She scoffed.

"Actually I'm the one who has been hesitating. I'm not quite sure I'm ready for the whole imprint thing. I'm trying though."

"Edward hesitated in the beginning. He thought it was wrong for us to be together, because of what he is. I had no problem with it though. Eventually he realized us staying apart wasn't going to do either of us any good."

"Isn't it difficult for you to be with someone who isn't human though?" It was something I often feared with Athan.

"It's been an adjustment in some ways yea. But in these short months I've found something I've never seen and never even bothered to look for. We have something people dream of. I was never one of those people, but now I'm extremely lucky. And I have the family I always wished for. I love my parents, but with my mother especially, I was always more of the parent. And I never saw Charlie much. Now I have this big family that loves me. And I know it's not just because I'm with Edward. It's a wonderful feeling."

I had never seen someone so content in my life. I wanted that. Here I had thought I was content with my life, but really, in some ways I had been holding back.

"What about fear? Look at what happened to you a week ago. Aren't you afraid it will again?"

She shrugged. She hadn't looked scared that night and she seemed nonchalant about it now. "Not like I'm not appreciative about you saving me, but I had faith in them if you hadn't been there. I knew nothing would happen. Or if it did, I'd be alright. I was worried for them, and then that you guys got caught up in it, and I am scared bad vampires might come for us again over the years. I'm sure we can withstand it though. And anything we have to overcome will be worth it."

I smiled at Bella, but didn't know just how much her answers had helped me. "I'm glad Paul and I saved you. The world could use normal chicks like you."

We laughed and shared a few of the cookies she brought before she said she had to leave.

A little while after that Seth came home. He looked like he had a rough day so part of me said this wasn't a good time. But I wondered if there would ever be the best time to tell him. I couldn't hold back anymore, I just had to do it.

"Seth are you ok?"

"Yea I guess." He said but I was nowhere near convinced.

"Spill."

"Guys at school are jerks that's all. They keep saying you're in a cult."

Ah yes, this was the best time it was ever going to be. "We should talk about that. Do you think I'm in a cult?"

"No. I told them they were stupid."

"From now on, you should just ignore them. I'm not in a cult though. Sam, Paul, and Jared and I are in a sort of group though."

"What kind of group?"

"We call it a pack. It started with Sam. Do you remember when he went missing?"

"Yea that's when you got sad."

"Yea I was sad. Because it turns out that's when Sam became part of a pack, and I was sad because I sort of lost him in a way. Then Paul joined. Then I did. Then Jared was the last one to join."

"How do you join?" He looked curious.

I took a breath and prepared to have him either laugh or scream. "We each have a gene that makes us turn into werewolves. Like the tribal legends say."

"Werewolves? You're a werewolf? When did that happen, I've never seen you as a wolf!"

I laughed. "Well I don't usually walk around as one. I phased for the first time in November. I usually only phase when I do patrols to watch for vampires, or I lose my temper. Sometimes I do for fun too."

"Vampires are real too?" His eyes widened but he didn't seem scared or angry. I felt hopeful.

"Yes. There are some in Forks actually. But they are good ones. We protect people from the bad ones."

"Have you ever met a bad one?"

I took another calming breath. "Yes. Remember before Christmas I was hurt?"

He paled. "A vampire hurt you?" His voice shook as he asked me.

"Yea. I was helping a girl with Paul and he got a few good licks in. But I won."

"Did you kill him?"

"I had to."

"That's cool."

"Killing isn't cool Seth. I just did what I had to. This is something I have to do now is protect people. This is what I am. It's not a cult, but it is a secret, one I've kept from you. But I couldn't keep it anymore, not from you. I needed you to know everything about me. And that's the part I've kept from you. And with that there's also the myth of imprinting do you remember that?"

"Yea."

"Well Athan is my imprint. Emily is Sam's and Kim is Jared's."

"Paul doesn't have one?"

I laughed and shook my head. "No he doesn't, but I think he's ok with that. You aren't freaked out by this or angry at me?"

"I don't think so." He considered. "I think it's cool. I mean you were already really cool before. Now I'm pretty sure I have the coolest sister on the planet." He smiled at me and I held back tears. "Can I see what you look like?"

"As a wolf?"

"Yea."

"I don't see why not. We'll have to go in the back yard. When I phase my clothes don't phase with me so I'll need to go into the woods to change. But if you think you're ready for this then I'm willing to show you."

He grinned and nodded. I went into the woods by the house and stripped down. I didn't feel the cold like Seth did, if anything I felt exhilarated. I phased and took my third calming breath and went into the back yard.

I moved slowly so that he wouldn't be scared. He didn't look that he was. In fact, he looked pumped.

"Wow Leah! You don't look like a wolf; you're as big as a horse!" He ran towards me and reached up to pet me. He seemed to find this hilarious. "You are like a Snow White wolf."

I felt myself smile even in wolf form, remembering that was the first thought I had after I had phased. I knelt down and nudged Seth onto my back and took off running. He held on tight but let out a whoop of excitement.

"This is so cool!" He exclaimed, and I wondered why I had ever thought my brother couldn't handle this. I had never felt more on top of the world.

After our ride of silliness, we got back to the house just as Emily came home. She looked excited and happy as can be.

"Sam asked me to move in with him and I said yes!" She said and did what I knew was her victory dance.

I realized something then as I saw Emily's scarred face light up. If Emily could get past all of her and Sam's troubles, and Bella could accept Edward for what he was and want to be with him; I could quit holding back and let go of my fears.

"Hey Em, can you hang with Seth for a minute. There's something I need to do."

She agreed and I ran out the back door. I phased and kept moving until I made it to Forks. Luckily, Athan's apartment was near a wooded area. He had never seen me in wolf form, but I knew what I had to do. I howled, knowing he would hear, and come investigate. Sure enough he did, and I felt calmer than ever, the second I saw him.

He seemed to know it was me and not one of the boys. He smiled slowly, and reached forward for me. "Hey there." He said softly and smiled again. He protested when I backed away from him, but I needed to phase back. I put on clothes quick and walked back to him.

"Hey." I said and felt my smile grow. "I thought I waited long enough, and decided to let you see me in my other form."

"I was wondering how long you'd wait for that. I'm glad you were ready. You're beautiful Leah." His voice sounded more serious than he ever had.

I put my hand on his cheek. "Yea I got nice fur."

He smiled back at me. "I meant in both forms. I'm a lucky guy."

"Why is it we haven't defined anything, but you act like we've been married for forty years?"

"I don't know. I know myself pretty well, and I know what I feel. I like how I feel every time I see you. I want to feel this way all my life. I want you all my life." He touched the ends of my hair. "Now you know my definition. Your move future Mrs. Waye."

I smiled and he smiled back. "My definition is you're my imprint. You're my it. I've looked for you all my life and I like that you weren't even that far away. You always leave me wanting more, and I know that feeling along with all my others for you will never go away. So I want all of you, and I'll give you all of me."

"I think that's the best thing you've ever said to me."He said with his voice breaking. The second time today I made that happen to a boy, and I liked it. He placed his forehead on mine. "So our definition is forever?"

"Absolutely." I put my arms around him and laughed as he lifted me up.

Everything had clicked into place.


	18. Without Hesitation Or Doubt

Leah POV

"Emily you do realize you only occupy one room in this house, it shouldn't be this hard for you to pack your stuff up." I said from my place on the floor.

"I am moving in with a man Leah. I can't be bringing silly little girl things."

"I did not realize you had silly little girl things." Nor had I realized that it would be this difficult to keep Emily company while she packed her things up.

Since Sam had asked Emily to move in with him, a lot of different troubles had been raised. First, we had to contact my Uncle to get him to send over the rest of Emily's things, since she was originally only supposed to be spending the summer with us.

He did so, but we had not realized how much stuff Emily had. So we spent about a week after our workdays sorting Emily's things out. A lot of it ended up in storage or charity, and what was left, Emily spent her time criticizing.

Our next problem was what to do with Emily's room. That left two empty bedrooms in the house now, and it didn't seem right to me. My parents had loved our house because it was always filled with people. Not like I didn't enjoy living with Seth, but it felt a little empty now.

Mom and Dad's room had been long cleaned out. The things of theirs that I saved were in storage in the attic. Other than furniture, everything else was gone. Quileute's focused on moving on, and honoring the past. I did my best with that, and realized their room couldn't stand empty like Emily's was about to.

So the subject of roommates was brought up, and had caused chaos amongst our little group.

Emily zipped up a suitcase and looked around the room, interrupting my thoughts. "I think I'm finished." She said proudly and I sighed as I stood up.

Sure enough, everything was packed and ready. I was surprised that I didn't feel sad at all that she was moving out. Obviously she'd be close by and I was happy for her and Sam.

I would miss having another girl around though.

When I had realized I would miss having a girl around, that's when my idea for roommates came along, but I ended up ditching the idea because of Seth. His life had already changed enough for one eleven year olds lifetime.

But just because I crossed out the idea, didn't mean others did.

While we were still waiting on Emily's dad to ship her other things to us, an unexpected person approached me about the soon to be empty guest room.

Paul.

He had approached me a little after Emily and Sam made the announcement to the entire group. It was the first time I had ever seen Paul look nervous.

I had known that Paul's home life was not ideal. It was why he and Sam got along so well, because they both had absent parents. But since Paul's parents were never around, I never thought it was that bad for him.

Turns out it was.

Bad enough for Paul to sound more like a child, than the tough werewolf I'd grown to know.

"Leah I need a favor." He had blurted out.

"What?" I said absently as he and I hauled in boxes from the store to my car for when Emily would be starting to pack.

"Can you rent out Emily's room to me?" He said and I nearly dropped a box. "I'll pay whatever you think is fair. I've got some savings from jobs I took. Sam, Jared, and I are talking about starting up a business so it might take a little while for money to come in but I don't have many other expenses. I just need to get out of my house and with Emily moving in with Sam, his couch is no longer available." He looked seriously at me, which was something Paul never did. "What do you think?"

I was shocked, but my answer came without hesitation or doubt. "I think it sounds good. You wouldn't be in Emily's room though. Seth is moving into my parents old room. He asked me a few days ago, and I think if I'm going to be bringing other people into the house, he should at least have the luxury of a bigger bedroom, and his own bathroom like I have. His old room is better than Emily's so you can have that as soon as we get Seth settled his new one. You don't have to pay rent, but you have to pay for your own food, and bring your own furniture, and help around the house. Seem fair?"

He looked down at my tires and shook his head. "Not to you. That's more than fair to me, but I should pay some sort of rent."

"I don't think so. The stores doing fine, I still got my parents savings, I'm not doing this for money. I'm doing this to make that house a home again. Plus you're my brother of sorts. You belong there too." I shrugged and nearly screamed when Paul lifted me up. "What has gotten into you?"

"I really love you."

I smiled on his shoulder and hugged back. "Same goes. Now can you bring back normal Paul please? This is weird."

"Shut up." He said and let me down. "Do you need help moving Seth into his new room?"

"No. I think it's something he and I need to do together. Thanks though."

Moving Seth into our parent's old room ended up bringing up a few more projects. Seth's old room needed to be painted, and so did his new one. The guest room that Emily was moving out of was a neutral color, so that didn't need work.

We ended up painting the new room a bold green. I had to admit it suited Seth, even though it wasn't in my taste. And I allowed him to paint the room that color, if he helped me paint his old room. It ended up being a lot more fun than either of us pictured, and the silvery color looked good. The house had really come together. Now Seth's new room was all set at its green color, Paul's room was silver like his fur, Emily's old room was still yellow, and my room was its same caramel color.

Paul ended up moving in the day Emily was packing up to move out, and she was just as surprised as I was, which she told me as she sat on the floor next to me after finishing.

"Do you think it will be weird having Paul here?" She asked and I shook my head.

"I think having the boys around me all the time in the pack has made me more of a tomboy than I originally was. I don't think it will be an issue to add another boy."

"It will also help that you have the only bedroom on the first floor, and your own bathroom off of that."

"Amen."

We sat there for a while, realizing this was it. We were growing up essentially. She was moving in with her boyfriend, and I was managing a house filled with boys. This would be interesting.

I heard someone coming up the stairs and turned my head to see Athan. "What do you just barge in here whenever now?"

"I was helping Paul move in. But it's lovely to see you too future Mrs. Waye. Hey Em." He added and winked when I threw a pillow at him. "Leah we need to converse."

"What about fancy talker?"

"Should I leave?" Emily asked.

"No that's cool Em. About you living with another man." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Paul!" I called and Paul walked by the door.

"What?" He said in his annoyed tone.

"Do you think you can live here and control your lust for me or no? Cuz if it's a no, Athan here is not comfortable with this."

Paul's eyes were filled with humor but he kept his expression stern as he turned to Athan. "Your woman sickens me sexually, you have nothing to fear." He clapped Athan on the back and left.

"Har har." Athan said. "That's not what I meant. I would like to know why he got first shot at moving in here and not me."

I nearly choked on air. "What." I managed and Emily looked like she was about to burst with laughter.

"Well my lease on my apartment is up, and it doesn't make sense for me to live in Forks when I have a steady job here, and a life here. So I was thinking I'd move in here. I guess since Paul took Seth's old room, I'm going to have to go for this one." Athan said and looked around the emptiness of the guest room. "I can put my furniture in storage for a while."

"Are you asking to move in here, or telling?"

"Cuz telling isn't cool there buddy." Emily added and I high fived her.

"I am telling you I want to live here. What you decide is your own choice." He said simply. "I'll still be your imprinted boyfriend if you say no. I just think it's a good step to take."

"It does sound cool." Emily said and shrugged at my expression. "It's like your living together, before your really living together. He won't be in your room yet."

I thought about it and realized it didn't sound too bad. "I need to discuss it with Seth first."

"Understood. But answer me this, do you want me too? I know Seth comes first but I'm not doing it if it weird's you out, all jokes aside."

"I think it would be nice." I said with a smile, but didn't want to get too excited. It wasn't just my decision.

I couldn't talk to Seth about it yet, because I was going to be helping Emily move into Sam's, while Paul stayed with Seth.

When we got to Sam's place he and I took care of the heavier things, and I told him about Athan's offer.

"Oh he told me about that. Without the jokes though. He said he was going to get a place somewhere around here instead of staying in Forks. Then once he heard about Paul he started talking about taking over Emily's room. I told him I thought it was a good idea." Sam said.

"Do you really think so? We haven't been together long."

"That's why it's good he's staying in the guest room and not yours. You still have time to get to know one another in a closer way, without being too close. I think it's worth a shot."

I had to admit I liked the idea of it. The house would finally be full again. It felt like I had really made my own family.

When I got home that night, Paul was fully settled in and left for patrol once I got in. I went straight for Seth's new room.

He looked at home there, which was a relief. I was worried he would feel strange in what used to be the room our parent's shared. Instead he was sitting on his bed with one of his books. He looked up when I came in and smiled. "Hi."

"Hey. I was thinking we order a pizza for dinner. I'm tired from all the moving stuff, is that ok?" I said as I sat at the foot of his bed. He nodded and I decided to jump into it. "There's something else I need to ask you."

As if he was already an adult and understood tones, he closed the book and looked at me. "What is it?"

I smiled; he was so serious sometimes it made me laugh. "Now that Emily has moved out Athan was thinking he could move into the guest room. The lease is running out on his apartment and he wants to move to La Push. I told him I would discuss it with you before I made my decision."

"You don't have to do that. You're the boss." He said with a grin.

"You know what I mean. This is a little different than Paul moving in. Athan will have his own room but he's still my boyfriend. And I don't want you to feel weird about that, or the fact that Paul's here for that matter.

Then without hesitation or doubt Seth gave an answer that made me realize I was doing alright by him. "They are our family too, they belong here. I like having them around anyways. It's like I have brothers now just like you." He said and smiled at me. "I want to finish my chapter so call me when I have to set the table." He said and I grinned.

"Alright." I nodded and left his room. There were a few times when I wondered if I was raising my eleven year old brother right. From now on I would remember what he just said, and know I was doing a good job.

As I reached the living room, Athan breezed in with two pizza boxes balanced on his hand. "I thought you'd want a lazy night after today." He said and I realized I had become a sappy woman if a bunch of pizzas was making me tear up. "What?" He noticed my expression and I shook my head.

"Nothing at all. When can you move in?"

He looked shocked. "Are you saying that just because I brought pizza?"

"No, because I spoke to Seth, and because we both want you to."

He smiled and set the pizzas on the counter. "Paul, Seth, dinner!" He called and it was like he had always belonged here. And he did, I realized. He always did.

I watched the three boys fight over who got which piece and I smiled in my house. It was certainly full again, and I couldn't be happier.

Unknowing that trouble was always looking for a new home.


	19. Sweet and Familiar

Leah POV

Living with three boys turned out to be a lot easier than I expected. By the end of February we had a nice system going. Paul helped with some handy work I had been meaning to have done around the house, and Athan was a constant mood lifter.

For whatever reason, Athan was never sad. He was always in a good mood and always smiling and being funny. It was contagious, and everyone was comfortable around him. It never failed to make me feel lucky. I had a boyfriend that everyone loved. Our big family felt more and more real. And the feeling was sweet and familiar.

I was also surprised to see Paul and Athan moving in was more beneficial to Seth than anyone else. I hadn't realized how much he needed to have guys around. Sam had been around of course, but Seth was still reserved around him. It was like he was waiting for Sam to screw up again. It was understandable, but I hoped it would change soon. Until then, with Paul and Athan always around, Seth was happier than he had been in months. Jared even taught him how to play poker. It was like Seth had brothers too, not just me.

Emily and Sam were also doing well since they had moved in together. I hadn't seen Emily so happy in all our lives. Sam was also over the moon, but not with me.

I had been very stubborn about us getting more involved with the Cullen's. I truly believed they were good and we could be useful to each other. Sam was the one who didn't believe.

He believed they were better than others of their kind, but that they were still vampires and couldn't be trusted. He said they were lucky the last pack agreed to a treaty, since he wasn't sure he would have been the same way.

I wasn't sure why he was so angry about them. They had never done anything to us, but be the reason we phased. And I wasn't sure why he'd be angry about that, seeing as his life and mine had only improved since we phased.

I was determined to find out what the problem was. But first, I thought it would be a good idea to size up the Cullen's myself.

Naturally, I didn't tell anyone else what I was doing. I didn't see that ending well. So on Sunday afternoon while Paul and Jared were playing video games with Seth, Athan was writing, Emily and Kim were shopping, and Sam was on patrol; I went to Forks.

I had never been to the Cullen house before but it wasn't too hard to find with the directions I had gotten from Bella. She was the only one I had told that I was coming, and I drove so the Cullen's wouldn't be threatened by seeing a werewolf show up. Bella said she told them, and they were fine with the idea, but curious.

The only difficult part of the drive was finding the turn for the house. Once I did that I realized just how nicely vampires could live. The house was vast, with large windows covering a majority of it. It didn't look like what I had pictured, which admittedly was a castle from Van Helsing. I parked my jeep next to the rusty truck I recognized as Bella's.

Bella was the first to greet me, coming out of the house as if she lived there. She was smiling but I could tell she was nervous. "Hey Leah."

"What are you so jittery about? I told you I come in peace." I said simply and she sighed.

"I'm not nervous about you. Sorry, I just had a fight with Edward so I'm on edge I guess."

"It wasn't about my being here was it?"

"No not even close. It was about my future."

I nodded as she led me into the house. It was a subject I had wondered about myself. It was curious, how a human could have any sort of future with a vampire. As we turned into the kitchen I saw Edward nod at me. His mindreading was going to take some getting used to. So was the stench of vampire.

"Hello Leah, we just made some lunch for Bella would you like some?" The woman I recognized as Esme asked.

"No thank you I already ate." I said regrettably as I looked at the grilled cheese sandwiches. They looked good, and I had a much larger appetite as a werewolf. It seemed they made enough for more than one human.

"It was a bribe to get Bella to end her argument." Edward answered. "Please eat." He said with a smile, knowing my hungry thoughts. "And you can talk to us about what it is you came here for."

"Oh alright you twisted my arm." I said as I grabbed a sandwich. With one enthusiastic bite I nodded at Esme. "This is good. I wouldn't expect someone who doesn't eat to be this good of a cook."

"Bella has been good practice." Esme said with a wink to Bella.

I looked around the room and noticed a couple of them were missing. Edward nodded.

"Jasper and Alice have been gone for a few days visiting friends of Jasper's. They can't come here to visit us because of the treaty. They don't feed on animals like us." He explained and I gulped. They weren't exactly helping my case here. "And what case is that?" Edward added and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Annoying isn't it? We can't seem to get him to stop." Rosalie said and threw a stray piece of cheese at Edward.

"I'll refrain." He said and gestured for me to answer.

"After we met at that little nomad killing…." I trailed off to wink at Bella who was looking embarrassed. "I realized I had judged you guys based on what I've been taught by my tribe. I know they taught me these things for my own good, and based on the harsh history they've had with your kind. But I don't believe that means we need to remain enemies."

"We have a treaty in place it's not like there's a war going on here." Carlisle said.

"I know, but I don't like the fact that my pack is so uncomfortable around you guys when you seem just as good as we are. I think both our sides could benefit from each other. There is no reason why I see that we can't work together."

I noticed Rosalie look at Bella, who looked at Edward, who clenched his teeth. I was confused.

"Obviously if you have no desire for such a thing, I understand. I'm here on my own anyways, I haven't been able to convince my brothers, and I just wanted to meet with you guys."

"It's not that we don't want a better relationship with your pack Leah." Carlisle explained. "It's just your pack will not want a better relationship with us in a few months."

I noticed Edward look furious enough for Emmett to cross over to him and lay a hand on his shoulder.

"What am I missing here?"

Bella sighed as she picked at her sandwich. "The fact that in a few months they are going to be breaking the treaty because of me."

"How so?" I said cautiously.

Edward hissed at Bella. "Nothing has been decided. I told you it isn't necessary."

"To you it isn't. What about me? This is my decision too, and theirs."She pointed at the other Cullen's. "And they agree with me."

"Just because they think it'll make me happy. I'm thinking of you."

"We are thinking of Bella too Edward." Esme added and I raised my hand.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on here?" I asked.

"I want them to change me. As a matter of fact Alice agreed to do it. After I graduate from high school this June, I'm going to be a vampire. And that's breaking their agreement to not kill or change a human while living here." Bella said and sighed. "So I doubt your brothers will want any sort of relationship with us."

I sighed and leaned back in the chair. I looked around the room. Edward looked a mixture of frustrated and concerned. Emmett and Rosalie both seemed to be on Bella's side and Carlisle and Esme just seemed worried about their kids. It was clear even if they changed Bella, it wasn't out of malice or violence. It was to make Bella and Edward happy, and to make their family last.

"Why do you want to be a vampire Bella?" I had to ask.

"I feel like I'm supposed to. I recognized what they were and it didn't scare me. I feel more at ease with them then I have with anyone else my whole life. I feel like I've found my place, and who or what I'm supposed to be. On top of that, it's a way I can be with Edward. Otherwise, he'd have to watch me die one day."

I noticed Edward flinch as if something pained him, and I knew it was the thought of losing Bella. She didn't have to say her next statement for me to know it was true. I saw it in Edwards face.

"And when he loses me, his family will lose him. We won't live without the other. Being a vampire is my chance at having a happy life, and then it will complete our family." She stood and placed her hands on Edward's shoulders. "You know that."

I looked down at my hands for a moment. I thought my life had gotten complicated. It seemed the vampires didn't have it much easier. "I can talk to my brothers about it." I said and watched everyone turn to stare at me. "I'm no idiot I can see there's a family here. Just like my pack is a family. I can make them understand. Then you guys won't have to leave, and we can find a way to work together."

"Why do you want to do this for us Leah?" Rosalie asked. I could tell she wasn't a trusting person.

"Because I know what it's like to lose family. It's a feeling I never want to have again. I wouldn't want you guys to lose yours. I think us getting along better and working together is our best shot for keeping both our families safe."

Each of the Cullen's looked at one another, and I nearly jumped when I saw a window open, and Alice and Jasper climb through. Alice looked cheerful.

"You have us convinced. So what's next?" She said with a smile and put her arm around Bella.

"Leave that to me." I said and smiled back.

Now, a few hours later, I sat in Sam's living room after he got back from patrol. He seemed tense about something.

"I know we don't have any kind of mental powers here but I sense something is wrong with you." I said and he huffed out a breath.

"Yea a few things." He glanced at me. "What's your spidey sense telling you sister?"

"I don't know. I can just tell something's off."

"Well that's pretty much what I've been sensing all day today. I keep thinking something is off and different. But I didn't scent anything. Until I got to the edge of the border and smelled you had crossed it." His voice grew sterner at the end of his sentence.

I looked up at him and gave a half smile. "As you can see, I'm perfectly fine and safe."

"Damnit Leah what the hell was you doing going over there alone?"

"I wanted to speak with them. They aren't the monsters you've played them up to be they are good people."

"I don't care what they are; I care about you and what you were doing over there. This isn't still about the stupid truce you want to happen is it?"

"On a scale of ticked off to furious how mad will you be if I say yes it is?"

His answer was to knock over the coffee table.

"That was your grandmothers, be careful." I said and earned a glare. "I didn't go there to piss you off I had good intentions."

"I realize what you thought you were doing you think we can all be one big happy family. Why is it you suddenly think everyone has to love each other just because they haven't killed anyone yet? It's like you're trying to make this super family. Is it because of your parents?"

I stood up and gave him a shove. "You watch it Samuel or you and I are going to go a round."

"You know what I mean."

"No I don't think I do, and I'll tell you another thing….." I paused when I felt a pain in my back.

"What?" Sam said with a sigh.

I turned and saw some sort of needle on my upper shoulder. "Brother." I said and felt myself sway before I was stuck a second time, this time in my side.

"Leah." He took the things out and looked at the darts as one hit his arm. "Run." He said to me as he moved away from me.

All I heard was Sam's curses, and as he looked out the open window the darts must have come through, I scented something sweet and familiar.

Vampire.

"Sam." I called as I fell. From the ground I saw Sam get struck a few more times. His eyes were on me as they closed, and his hand reached for mine. I linked my fingers through his and with our family in my mind, drifted to sleep.

_**Just a little update, in case there is any confusion, this story is obviously different from the Saga, in more ways than one. Obviously there are the things that happen, and the timing. Also ages are different, and imprints. There is also the fact that there is no Jacob, Embry, or Quil. Meaning there won't be Jacob's family or Claire. Sorry if this upsets people, but I promise the direction I'm going in will not disappoint if you are open to new things. That's all for now. Sorry about the cliffhanger. Since I am at school I will probably only update each story once a week, unless I have extra time. So be patient! Read, Review, and Enjoy! 3 JB**_


	20. Through The Fog

Athan POV

Writers might be the moodiest people on the planet.

I don't think many people know this, but they really are. We can't be disturbed while writing, mostly because we are so involved in the story we are creating. I call it a fog that rolls in. When a story grabs me, I can't see through it. All I see is my work, and I can't see through it until I finish for the day. God save the person who interrupts a writer at work.

I remember once when I was still living at home, writing short stories, and my mother took that as a time to ask me every question known to man.

One day she asked me why I always seemed annoyed when she talked to me while I wrote. I explained it to her one day, and told her to try and refrain for her own sake. To this day, my mother always ends up calling or speaking to me most….when I'm trying to write.

It was something I was worried about now. Since I had moved out of my parent's house and began living on my own, I didn't have to worry about being interrupted while I wrote. Now that I was living with three other people, I was concerned I'd accidently end up going apeshit on them.

So far, I hadn't. I explained to them that if the door was shut and they heard tapping, I was on my computer writing, and I couldn't be disturbed. After living with my mother for eighteen years, I was surprised to see there were people who understood this. Then whenever the fog cleared and I could emerge from my writing, they didn't act angry at me for being unreachable for a few hours, like I had been most of today. It was a nice surprise, and I felt more welcome in this home, then any other I had lived in.

I expected it to be easy to live with Paul and Seth, but maybe difficult for Leah and I. We got along well of course, and our relationship got better every day, but she still tended to be hesitant.

Since we had only been dating around two months, hesitant was normal for now. Especially seeing as I moved in after such a short time, and have only known Leah for six months. Imprinting just made it difficult to remember to take things slow. I felt that, and I wasn't even the one who imprinted.

Sometimes I wondered if something was wrong with me for being able to accept all of this with such ease. When I first started noticing things with the pack for my book, I felt curious and interested; but never fearful. Then once I learned of the imprinting and Leah and I began dating, I felt like I was one of them. I finally felt normal and like I belonged somewhere. I never felt weirded out about the things that went on. The only thing I worried about was that I'd never be able to help out. I imagined that was the same way Emily and Kim felt though, so I accepted it.

The biggest bonus of moving into the Clearwater's house wasn't being closer to Leah, surprisingly. It was Seth.

Being an only child, I never knew what it was like to have a sibling depend on me, and to have someone to hang out with. I had always wished for an older brother to help me out.

Now that I was older I realized I could act as the brotherly figure to Seth. After losing his parents, it seemed Seth clinged to Leah a lot more. He also needed to have a male influence in his life, and since he was acting cold to Sam, he had taken more of a liking to Paul and Jared.

As I went downstairs I saw Seth in the living room with Paul and Jared, playing video games. The surprising part was the look on his face when he saw me.

Though I had wanted to be a figure in Seth's life, I still expected him to be hesitant to me, like his sister was. But Seth was the direct opposite.

"Athan! Come watch I'm kicking Jared and Paul's ass." He said in excitement as Jared smacked his head.

"Leah won't like you talking like that." Jared said and Paul rolled his eyes.

"Leah's not here." He answered.

"She talks like that anyways." Seth said and waved me over.

"Where is she?" I asked and Paul and Jared laughed. "What, did she join the circus?"

"There aren't werewolves in the circus." Seth said seriously and Paul turned to Jared and nodded solemnly.

"She went out a few hours ago, where don't know where to, then she said she was meeting up with Sam. We're laughing because we knew you wouldn't notice since you were in your little world." Jared said and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Why are you here anyways? No one likes you." I answered and Jared put a hand over his heart.

"That's three times today I've been hurt. First when Kim said she didn't want to hang out with me, she'd rather shop with Emily. Second when Seth here said we had to wait for you before we decided what to order in for dinner. Third when you just admitted you have no love for me." Jared said and Paul patted him on the back.

"You didn't have to wait for me to order. Thanks though. How about I just cook? I feel bad that I've been locked away most of today."

Paul looked to Jared who looked to Seth who looked to me, and the three of them started laughing.

"What I can cook. In addition to being an imprint, I lose masculinity by cooking." I joked and Paul shook his head.

"I'm sure you can, but there's no way you'd make enough. You've got two hungry werewolves here, and a growing eleven year old. There's no way you could handle that. We should just order pizzas. That way there will be enough when the others get back too." Paul said and I gave up and went to get the menus. I ordered a chicken parm meal for Leah, knowing her fondness for it, and a bunch of pizzas for the rest of us.

"Fine I'll pay and that will be my redemption for the day." I said and made the order. Afterwards, the guys were finishing up their game, and Emily and Kim came bursting in.

"Hey guys." Emily said and saw the menu on the kitchen counter. "Oh did you order then? I'm starving."

"Yea order is in. The wonder boy is paying." Paul said and batted his eyelashes at me. I flipped him off with a grin while Seth's head was turned. "He loves us."

"Well that's good because we love him back." Kim said and rubbed my shoulder. Jared groaned.

"That's my forth hurt of the day Kim. The second one given by you!" Jared said and Kim held up a garment bag at him.

"I bought a prom dress. Want to be my date?" She asked and Jared beamed at her.

"Alright enough of the love." Paul said with his arms up. "Seth and I feel left out."

"Where are our wolves?" Emily asked me.

"With each other I've been told. They should be here soon. Maybe you and I should start an imprint affair." I winked at Em and she shoved me as she moved to get plates from the kitchen.

"You wouldn't would you?" Seth asked looking concerned. I realized the mistake I had made with that joke.

"Seth how about you and I wait outside for the pizza's to get here." I said and we went to sit on the porch. Seth looked nervous all of the sudden. "It was just a joke buddy. Everyone knows that, it's just us being funny."

"I know. I get it now that Emily and Sam are all in love and everything, and Leah and Sam are more like brother and sister now. I'm just worried about Leah." He said seriously.

"What are you worried about?"

"That you'll hurt her. She can't get hurt again."

"I'm not going to hurt her Seth. I can't promise you that we won't fight, or that everything will be perfect all the time. But I can promise you one thing, and I'll tell you if you promise to keep it a secret."

Seth considered, and nodded, then spitting on his palm he offered me his hand to shake. Remembering doing the same ritual as a kid, I smiled, happy some things never change. I mirrored the gesture and shook hands with Seth.

"I promise." He said, and I took a breath, preparing to say the phrase I hadn't said aloud yet.

"I love Leah. Very much. And I know Sam said the same thing, and what he said was true, but it was a different love. I think you need to forgive Sam for what happened. It wasn't in his control, and it did good things for everyone. Now he and Emily are happy, and Leah and I found each other. I know you saw Leah hurt over how it happened, but that's not going to happen again. I'm here to stay."

He seemed to be happy with what I said, but wasn't accepting yet. "Will you take care of her? She works really hard and she does all of the werewolf stuff and she takes care of me. I try to do nice things for her, and you have to too."

I smiled at Seth. I knew I shouldn't have been surprised by Seth's words, he and Leah were related after all. "Girls are going to love you in a few years. I'll always take care of her."

Seth nodded. "Good. I know you and Paul are living here now, but I'm still the man of the house, I have to try to watch out for Leah."

"You're a helluva man Seth." I slapped him on the back. "Do you trust me?"

He looked up at me and nodded. "Yea. I'm still going to mess you up if you make my sister mad though. I won't even ask the guys to help me."

We sat laughing and kept waiting for the food to show up. We were talking about Seth's school when Paul opened the door.

"Hey is the food here yet I'm…." He broke off as he sniffed the air. "Seth, get in the house." He said abruptly and turned back inside. "Jared, get out here."

"Why do I have to go inside?" Seth asked, and I put my hand on his shoulder, concern rising.

"Seth go." I said and he nodded and went in. "What is it Paul?"

"Vampire's. A few of them. I scent it."

Jared came outside and sniffed the air, causing him to shake almost immediately. "It's coming from their direction."

"I know we need to phase now." Paul said.

"One of us has to stay with them Paul." Jared added.

"Don't speak like one of the human's isn't right here. Are the two of them in trouble?" I tried to ignore the anxious feeling I was getting.

"Can't tell. But we both should go there, they might need us." Paul said and Jared nodded.

"Call the Cullen's." I said suddenly, and earned glares. "Listen if you don't trust us to take care of ourselves, ask one of the Cullen's to watch the house or something."

They looked at each other and seemed to debate. They seemed to be trying to choose a lesser of two evils. Without speaking they both finally nodded. "Ok don't let anyone leave the house, just stay put. One of the Cullen's will be outside the house until we get back." Paul said and Jared slipped into the house quick to say bye to Kim, and warn the Cullen's.

The food came just as they were heading out the back to phase. Emily looked as nervous as I was, and Kim was focusing on picking out a movie with Seth, who was getting more suspicious about what was going on. We started eating, not saying much, just watching Transformers with Seth.

Each minute that passed I got more and more worried. The girls were also checking their watches and the window. Kim called her parents and said she'd be out a little longer. We were all waiting for something to happen, and for some sort of news.

When someone knocked on the door, I was the first one to jump up. When I opened it I saw a man I didn't recognize, but his features were one's I knew. Seth had jumped up with me and when he came up next to me, I pushed him I blocked him. I saw the golden eyes, but I was still wary.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen." The vampire said. "Your friends are on their way. I was guarding the house with my son, he can read their minds."

"Woah a vampire." Seth whispered and elbowed him. "Sorry. Do you need to be invited in?"

"That's a myth Seth." I said and turned back to Carlisle. "I'm sorry but they said I can't let you in."

"It's no problem, they're on their way, and just wanted you to know so you didn't jump at someone coming through the back door."

Just then I heard it open. Paul and Jared came in looking scared, and the last bit of my hope died.

"Athan, let the Cullen's in, we're going to need their help." Paul said sadly, as I moved aside and Carlisle, and two of his son's came in.

I put my hand on Seth's shoulder, half to calm him, and half to steady myself. "What's going on?" I asked the question on everyone's mind as Kim went over to hug Jared, who I noticed reached for Emily's hand.

"Some vampires took Leah and Sam. Their gone, we found a trail but one of the Cullen's who came with us said the scent was Volturi." Paul said.

"What's Volturi?" I asked. I noticed Emily must have known because she sunk to the couch.

"The Volturi is a large family. They lead our kind. They are very powerful."

"None of those words are making me feel better. I'm guessing they also outnumber us."

"Yes." Jared said. "We could have tracked them but there's no way we would have won. We need a plan."

"Why would they take them?" Emily asked shakily. The fear I was trying to hold back, was clear on her face.

Carlisle sighed. "I lived with them a long time ago. They always talked about using werewolves to their advantage. It makes sense they would only take the alpha and beta of the pack. They'll try and get the two of them to join the coven. Sort of as guards."

I snorted at the arrogance this family seemed to have. "And when Sam and Leah refuse, what will the Volturi do?"

Paul, who had always been the stoic one, seemed years younger in his sadness. Jared put his face in Kim's hair. Carlisle looked back at me sadly, and I pulled Seth closer to me.

"They'll kill them." He said quietly, and my fog of hope cleared away.


	21. Give Em Hell

Leah POV

Being a werewolf, I've learned I can sleep just about anywhere. In the woods after a patrol, or in the sand on the beach. I didn't necessarily need a bed.

But when I woke up in a cell, I realized there were some places I couldn't sleep.

I couldn't remember anything at first. I looked around me and all I saw was cinderblocks and chains that were around my ankles, wrists, and neck. Then it all came flooding back, with a few fuzzy areas.

I had been at Sam and Emily's when it happened. I woke up briefly in some sort of cargo plane, before passing out again. I struggled against the chains now as I was remembering but my limbs barely moved.

"Leah?" I heard a low but frantic voice.

"Sam." I croaked, realizing my voice was weak. I looked around but found nothing but a small hole in the wall that I could hear him from. I tried to move as close to it as possible, but I felt weak and woozy. "Do you know what happened? Why can't I phase?"

"I think we were drugged. I've been trying but no luck. I don't even know how long we've been gone I only woke up a few minutes ago. Are you hurt?"

I looked down at myself. "I don't think so. I just feel like I can't do anything. Where are we?"

"I think we're at their headquarters." He said in disgust.

"The vampires?" I felt a little tremor of fear. If they had found a way to make sure we couldn't phase, our chances were low. "Do you know if any of the others are here or is it just us?"

"As far as I know, it's just us. I haven't heard anything until you moved."

"Sam what are we going to do?" I was working up to finding my anger rather than fear.

"I don't know. We have to wait until they get us and say what they want I guess. I don't even know anything about them or what they know about us."

"Terrific." I struggled against the chains for a second but I barely moved. The cell itself was small, it could only fit me. It sort of reminded me of a kennel. The irony wasn't lost.

I heard Sam struggling as well, followed by the sound of a door opening. I wasn't optimistic enough to think Sam had found a way out. He got silent like me as we waited. I smelled vampire, but for the first time I didn't visibly shake. Their drugs were good.

"Which one should we take?" I heard one of them say in a heavily accented voice.

"The girl." This voice seemed to come from a young girl, which confused me. I heard the sound of a door being opened, followed by Sam struggling with his chains again.

"Sam stop it'll be fine." I lied and tried to hide my fury as two vampires approached the cell door. One of them was large and had a fierce look on his face. The other looked like a thirteen or fourteen year old girl, and she smiled at me.

"Hello there. The masters are ready to see you now." The young girl said as the other one opened the door.

"Super." I said and tensed as the large vamp came into the cell and undid my chains. I knew any move I made to take him down would only mess things up further for Sam and I. The amount of movement I could manage made me feel like a regular human.

The vampire lifted me up and began dragging me out of the cell. I tried to memorize everything around me. I saw a small window and scowled at its size. No way to fit through that.

As I was dragged we passed Sam's cell. It matched mine and he looked a mixture of angry and terrified as I was dragged away. Just in case something was about to happen to me, I memorized him too.

I realized my feet weren't even touching the ground as I was dragged up a staircase and into an elevator. The stench of vampire was everywhere and though I felt sick and furious from it, I still didn't shake. What a neat trick.

"How did you leeches manage to keep us from phasing? I didn't think that was possible." I asked the young girl, who would have looked innocent if it wasn't for the scarlet eyes.

"A very powerful drug one of us created. It's nice to hear it's so effective."

"Oh yea I feel like a million bucks." I sighed as the elevator doors opened and I was led into a room I would have loved under other circumstances. It looked ancient and impressive with its stone carvings. The three thrones I was turned to face was also a nice touch. I always loved velvet chairs.

The little girl skipped to a boy of about fifteen, with a matching creepy grin and red eyes. The larger vamp put me in a chair that faced the thrones, and moved to the side of me.

The three thrones were occupied with some very freaky looking vampires. The one on the far left looked like he was bored, the one in the middle looked eager, and the one on the far right looked angry. Wonderful combination.

"Well hello my dear. What is your name?" The one in the middle asked.

"Pft. You abducted people without knowing their names? That's half assed don't you think?"

"Haha I love her humor. It's refreshing. We don't know your name my dear because my employees were only supposed to obtain Mr. Uley."

"Ah well now I feel rejected. So what is it you want then?"

He smiled at me and stood. "My name is Aro." He gestured to the other thrones. "These are my brothers Marcus and Caius. Do you know who we are?"

"The Volturi." I answered and he clapped like I performed a trick.

"I wasn't sure you wolves knew about us. Was it the Cullen's who told you?"

"No. The tribal elders knew about you. We don't know much just that you're a vampire authority. How western of you. So again, what is it you want?"

His smile seemed to twitch a little, like he wasn't pleased with me. "As I've said, it was your alpha we wanted but since you were there we couldn't leave you. Now that it's been done I've realized maybe it's you we should communicate with."

"Why is that?"

"Because if we end up having to kill you it will motivate your alpha to talk easier." He said as easily as if he had said his tea plans.

I smiled back. "I don't know about that. I guess it depends on what it is you want to know."

"What your purpose is."

"Excuse me?" I doubted he meant something philosophical.

"Why are you phasing?"

"It's a gene we all have, we can't exactly control it."

"But you phased in the first place because of vampires."

"Yes."

"But you've been able to control your phasing since the first time."

"For the most part." I said warily.

"So if you wanted to, you could stop."

"Yes."

"So why haven't you?" He said with a coy look and I knew whatever I said would probably trap me in some way.

"Because we have to protect the humans around us from your kind."

"And if a vampire, unlike the Cullen's, were to come through your land, what would you do?"

I saw the point of this now. I knew lying would do no good. So I lifted my chin. "We'd kill them."

"I guess you've realized what our problem is then." Caius said and I didn't even spare him a glance.

"I don't know if I'd call it a problem. As far as I've known, vampires and werewolves haven't exactly been friends. We aren't the first pack to take a few of you out."

"No you aren't. It's come to our attention though that this doesn't have to be this way. We could come to a little agreement."

"What sort of agreement."

"You have ones with the Cullen's that you won't interfere with their being there, unless they feed from humans."

"Something like that."

"We've discussed a few options. One we've all agreed on is that if we agree to make sure no vampires like us travel through your area, then your pack will do some biding for us."

"Biding?"

"Come whenever we call." Marcus supplied and I held back a growl.

"Like guard dogs? We'd what, work for you?"

"Essentially." Aro said and seemed to notice my annoyance. "As you can realize, we don't have to ask for this agreement. I feel it's merely a way we can work together happily. Otherwise we can simply keep drugging you until you see the error of your ways. It's proven to be effective."

"I think you've underestimated a few things. You may outnumber us and outgun us, but we have something you don't, no matter how hard you've tried to accomplish it."

"And what's that." Caius said with a smirk.

"Family. One we'd never leave to do your little biding or put at risk by having you in our lives. So as I see it, you have one or two choices. You can let us go and advice your kind to not go through our small area of land. I don't know why you'd want them to anyways, seeing as that will most likely make more of our kind phase, and then there's more of your enemy around. Your other option is you can kill us. And be warned that in killing us it's not just the rest of my pack that will be coming for you. It's the Cullen's too. And from what I've heard, their abilities and strength has one-upped your little crew for some time now." I gave a smile of my own. "So what's it gonna be?"

I watched all the vampires in the room look at me furiously. I wasn't sure if I had gone too far. I probably had. I couldn't find it in me to care. The only thing I cared about was the fact that my brother was most likely going to have another person taken out of his life. It made my expression bleak as the larger vampire stood to move to me.

To my surprise he didn't hurt me, but instead he dragged me back from where we came from. I wasn't sure what this meant. All I could think of was what if no one came for us. Sam and I certainly couldn't fight them off in this condition. I tried to think of a plan but all I could see in my mind was Athan's face. He probably was pretty mad at me.

Before I could clear my head I was being thrown back into my cell and the chains were back around my wrists and ankles. He neglected the neck on, making it easier for me to move to the small hole on the wall. It was as big as my palm, and I could see Sam through it. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"What do they want?" He asked and I told him everything that happened and he swore. "Leah the Cullen's aren't going to help us."

"Yes they will."

"Why would they?"

"Why wouldn't they? They aren't like these vampires. They are like us. They'll help us."

He reached a few fingers through the wall and sighed. "Then why do you sound scared."

"Because I can hide it from them but I can't from you. You're my person after all." I tapped my fingers on his and we sat there, wondering what it was we should do next.

All I could hope was that our family would help us give the Volturi hell.

Athan POV

I heard Seth whisper something as Carlisle told us what it was the Volturi had always wanted from werewolves. I had heard enough and led Seth out of the room. He looked like he could cry so I lamely searched for candy or chocolate to preoccupy him with.

"What are we going to do?" Seth asked and I braced a hand on the counter. The same question had been running through my own mind.

"I don't know. We'll think of something though." I handed him a package of cookies and he shook his head. I knelt down in front of him. "I know you're scared. I am too, and we probably won't stop being scared until she's back. But what do you think she'd tell you if she could?"

"To not worry, just relax and trust her." He said sadly.

"Exactly. She's smart, she'll find a way out of this and the others are going to help. She's with Sam too, so she's going to be ok."

"You don't know that." A tear slid down and I fought to keep from cracking myself.

"No I do. You know why? It's what I believe. I've always believed in things no one else thought was real. And technically, Leah is one of those things that shouldn't be real right?"

He nodded and I smiled.

"Well there you go. So even though I don't know if it's true, I can still believe that she's going to be ok and so will Sam. I think you should try and believe the same thing."

"I don't want her hurt again." He said. He looked back up at me and looked mad suddenly. "I want them to be hurt."

I put my hand on his shoulder. "Me too. What do you say we go talk to the other people who shouldn't exist and see what they are going to do about it."

"Are you going to go with them?" He asked sounding worried again.

"No. I'm staying with you."

This seemed to be the first thing that calmed Seth, and that made me realize it was right, and that's what I'd do.

The Cullen's and the remaining members of the pack were springing into action. Kim was holding Emily's hand and tugged her over to me and Seth.

"I talked to my parents, they want me home. Emily is going to come with me. Carlisle said a couple of the Cullen's are staying in town to watch over us. Do you want to come with us? It might be easier if we are all together." Kim said and though the look on Emily's face matched mine, it was Seth I looked down to. His face decided me.

"No thank you. Seth and I will stay here."

They nodded and Kim walked over to say her goodbye to Jared. I looked back down at Seth. "Why don't you go write a little note for Leah. That way once the Cullen's and Paul and Jared find her they can give her something from you. It'll cheer her up, I know it."

Seth nodded and went to do so. I went closer to Emily and pulled her into a hug.

"We aren't going to lose them. We can't." I said and she nodded into my chest but I felt her shake.

"They've been best friends forever. Even if it's only one of them, the other is never going to be the same."

"No one would. But they are both strong apart, but ten times stronger together. They can do this."

Emily nodded again and pulled away. "I never did tell you how glad I am it was you for her."

"Thank you. Remind her of that when you see her since she has doubts."

"Not about you. They've never been about you. It's always been about her."

"Well I'll have to work on that." I said and Carlisle's son, Edward, signaled that it was time to get Kim and Emily to the house. "I'll keep my phone on, you guys text whenever you want. I have to stay with Seth and he needs to be here, but we imprints will stick together right?"

"Right. I'm sorry we can't stay but Kim's parents need to see her. I don't want her alone while we wait."

"I understand." I gave her one last hug and the two of them left. I went over to Paul and Jared. "You'll bring them back." I said it as a statement and not a question.

"Of course." Jared said but the worry in his usually happy expression made my hopes dim.

"Take care of yourselves." I said and tried not to choke up. I was finally part of a family and I felt like I was losing mine.

Seth came running in and gave his note to Paul who promised to keep it safe. "Give them hell." Seth said which made me smile.

"What the kid said." I laughed and walked them out. Edward and Rosalie were staying in town and I saw Rosalie running towards the woods to watch the house. I knew I should have taken comfort in the fact that Seth and I were safe, but my growing fear for the family kept me from feeling anything but dread.

When we turned back into the house all I could think was, what now?

"I'm not going to school tomorrow." Seth said and I nodded at him.

"I won't fight you on that. It is late though, I want you at least trying to go to sleep. We'll act like bums tomorrow."

"Can we sleep in the living room?" He asked, and I knew that was his way of saying he didn't want to be in a room alone.

"Absolutely. Pick out a movie to fall asleep to. I'll go find some blankets to make the couches more comfortable."

As I went to go upstairs to hunt up pillows and comforters I passed Leah's room and paused. I went to open the door and stood for a minute, looking inside. I went in and sat on her bed, grabbing a shirt she had absently left on her floor. Her scent clung to it, and I held it closer to me, praying soon she'd be close to me too.


	22. Hey, It's Us

Leah POV

I'm not good at telling time. My mother and I struggled for weeks when I was first learning. When I got my first watch, and my parents would tell me what time to be home from playing at, I'd always forget to check. And if they didn't tell me a specific time, and only said a half hour, I was doomed to be on time.

Then as I got older I could never keep track of time. I'd be reading and think it had only been an hour, and later realize it had been four. Unless I had a watch strapped to me I could never tell accurately what time of day it was. I never thought much about my issue with time until I was a captive.

There was no way of knowing how long we had been there. We tried to keep track by counting how many times they fed us, but they did so a lot, and also drugged us as much. The first time we tried to refuse, they were smart enough to go to me and threaten Sam's life if I didn't comply. They did this twice, never drugging us enough to sleep, but enough so that moving was difficult and we got a tingly feeling.

My worry grew more and more. Not just for us but for our family back home. I wondered if they Volturi would go for them. I wondered what they were doing. I was scared Seth was panicking. I missed everyone. It was a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach. Any strength I had left was for Sam. Any hope I felt was because of Athan. I thought of them both and knew I had to keep it together. Athan would want me to think positively. Sam needed me to be brave. So I was.

We passed our time by talking. It was so strange that none of the vampires were doing anything to us. Every time we heard a noise his fingers would squeeze mine. We'd grow silent. Then it would take a few minutes for relief to come. But we were never fully calm. My mind was always racing with possible ideas and plans.

The only thing that distracted me from my thoughts would be Sam's talking every once in a while.

"How long has it been since they drugged us last?" He asked and I chuckled.

"No idea. I'm starting to feel a little normal though."

"Have you tried phasing?"

"I shake a little but nothing has happened obviously." I thought about it for a minute. "They only come to check on us when they bring the drugs. What if we can find a way to not take them this time? The amount of time it would take for their next checkup might be enough time to be able to phase."

"Leah they aren't going to walk out without us taking whatever food the drug is in."

"So we take it until we leave then we throw it up. It's been enough time that the others know we are gone and the Cullen's have probably gotten them here or are on their way. We have to do something; this might be our only shot. We take the food then when they leave we can throw it back up. We could probably feel normal and phase before they come down with the next round and realize what we did. There aren't any cameras, their too cocky for that. I think we could pull this off."

"We have to try at least." Sam agreed.

It wasn't much longer that the food was brought down. I was starting to feel more in control of myself, so I knew it wouldn't be long before I could phase. Our only hope was that they didn't somehow know of our plan, and also that the drug wouldn't kick in before we could get it out of our systems.

We did as we were told, without argument, and ate the food they gave us. Once we were done the anonymous henchmen the Volturi sent down were satisfied, Sam signaled to me that they left, and I backed up into the corner of my cell.

Since I've never been bulimic it took me a few tries, but I finally got the food back up. Sam did the same, and now we just had to wait.

"What if once we get our strength back the Cullen's aren't here Leah?" Sam asked.

"We don't have a choice either way. We had to try something. And they will be here." I had to believe that. We didn't have a shot if it was only the two of us. "Do you remember when you were thirteen and I was twelve, and I was doing that school play?"

"The first and only one you had lines in? Yea I remember. You were scared shitless."

"Yes I was. And you kept making fun of me for it until I snapped at you."

"I didn't realize you were taking what I said seriously. I was only teasing you."

"In a way that helped. I focused on you being a jerk instead of my nerves." I laughed at the memory. "But do you remember what you told me to calm me down opening night?"

"Not word for word. Your better with the memory stuff. I remember you didn't want to go on stage and we had fought about my teasing you so we weren't talking. Emily was visiting to see the play and she came and found me. She said you were in the hallway saying you couldn't do the play. I got mad."

"You yelled at me." But I smiled. "You said you never wanted to hear me say I couldn't do something, and that you wished you could have guts like me. But you were you and your job was to tease me, but remind me who I was and what I could do. That I was me, and me was amazing."

"God I was a corny kid." He laughed a little.

"Hey, it's us. Weird is more like it. Unique since no one else had the rockin' nicknames of you and me. Anyways you always reminded me who I was and what I could do."

"Your parents did that more than I did."

"The difference is sometimes I needed to hear it from someone else, and you did that for me. You never doubted me."

"Not once." He agreed.

"Well I need you to not doubt me now, and trust me when I say they will help us. Even if they are running late, you and I can do this. We're the alpha and the beta remember? If anyone can do this it'll be us."

"Me and you."

"You and me." I nodded and reached my fingers towards his. "We got this brother."

"I believe you. How about we try getting out of here. It will make too much noise if we phase here. Let's see if we can lose the chains first."

I tried the ones on my wrists first. I was definitely starting to feel more normal. Or rather, more abnormal. I was getting my strength back.

I twisted the metal until it broke, and worked my hand out of it. I wanted to scream in triumph but instead I just grinned. I worked on the other one and tried to keep calm as I was able to crush the metal quicker. I moved on to my legs and soon I was free. "Sam I'm out." I said and looked up as I heard the metal on my cell door creak. I was about to freak out, until I saw a tired looking Sam.

"Hey me." He said and I felt myself tremble a little with all the fears I'd been trying to keep under control.

"Hey you." I said and stood to hug him. "I think I can phase. Should we?"

"We can't leave the others behind if they're here somewhere. I say we look for them and if we find them, or if we run into trouble, we can phase."

"Ok let's go." I said and we cautiously started looking for a way out. The cell seemed to be in some area underground. We soon encountered a tunnel that was barely lit. The good part was there was no other directions to go in. The bad part was we had no idea where or when it would end.

We walked quickly, not sure of how much time we'd have. I kept my eyes on the uneven ground of the tunnel, and soon I saw light playing on the stones. "Sam we're close." I whispered.

Sam stiffened suddenly and stopped. I breathed in and realized the reason. The sickly sweet scent was getting closer. I looked at Sam who nodded and stepped into the shadows of the tunnel. I walked forward and limped slightly.

The vampire was small, but I knew size didn't matter with them. She looked confused at my presence, and I knew she didn't know we were down here. I played on that.

"Help, please." I whimpered and added more to my limp. My lips quivered as the woman vamp sneered at me.

"Did you escape young one?" She asked and giggled. "Masters will not be happy about that. I'll have to tell them I had to play with you a little first." She giggled and started gliding towards me. She paused when she heard a growl over her own.

My look of fear morphed into a smile as she raised a brow. I fell to the ground the second Sam jumped over me in his wolf form, and bit off the head of the vampire. I grabbed the clothes he had disguarded and put them by his feet and turned.

"You ever wonder how it is we know what the other's thinking even when we aren't in our wolf form?" He said as he dressed.

"We're just lucky I guess. Let's move. Someone's going to notice she never got to wherever she was going."

"I heard Paul while I was phased. They are in a large room with the Cullen's and the other Volturi members. We have to phase now."

"I'll say I told you so later then. Since we don't have our ankle bags we might as well just phase as soon as we get out of the tunnel."

"Ok." He agreed and we ran in the direction the vampire had come from. Sure enough there was a small door, and the scent of vampire was strong on the other end of it. I studied the door size and nodded to Sam.

"This door was in the room they dragged me to. This is where they are."

"Ok. Ready?" Sam asked and I nodded.

As soon as we forced the door, we were about to phase when I saw Paul and Jared were back in their human forms. I put my hand on Sam's arm so he wouldn't phase. Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Esme Cullen stood next to Paul and Jared, looking like a united wall. The three head's of the Volturi leered at us as we walked to our brothers, completing the wall.

"I see they found a way out. How is that possible?" Aro snarled at one of his henchmen to his right.

"Us mutts are smarter than you predicted." I said to Aro and his brothers looked at me angrily.

"Calm yourself Leah. We were just negotiating new terms. The Volturi agree, they were mistaken when they thought there was a chance you could possibly join them, when you already had an agreement with us." Carlisle said and gave me and Sam a look.

"I didn't tell Leah about that agreement." Sam jumped right into the lie, and turned to the Volturi. "Which is why it's me should have spoken to and not her."

"Yes it seems a few mistakes were made here." Aro said in a clipped tone. "I'm still not thrilled with this explanation Carlisle. It would appear that you're raising some sort of army."

"Not at all. We merely realized that the werewolves we lived near could be used as allies rather than enemies. They do no bidding for us, we only ask they help if need be, and don't act hostile towards us. It wouldn't be beneficial for anyone involved however, if you continue to threaten them." Carlisle said in a strong yet calm tone. "It's best for everyone if you allow us to go our own way, and they go theirs."

Aro deliberated. He looked to both his brothers, who seemed both livid and torn. He sighed and turned back to Carlisle. "I see there's no way around it. For now. You may go. But be advised, the situation will be monitored."

Carlisle nodded and turned to us, and with a jerk of his head he turned and we followed him out. Jared slapped Sam on the back and Paul reached for my hand, squeezed it once before releasing it. It wasn't for several moments, until we were free of the castle that I felt my breath hitch. I looked around and saw it was dark, and the square that surrounded the castle was quiet. I wanted to sink to the ground and shake for a few minutes, but instead my feet left the ground as Jared spun me around.

I hugged my younger pack brother back and reached and arm out for my older one. Paul looked as tired as Sam and I were and passed me a piece of paper. "This is from Seth. He wanted you to have something to cheer you up once we got you out."

"Pft." Sam said with his first smile in a while. "You might have gotten us out of the building but Leah and I got ourselves out of the cells. Where were you then?"

"Carrying out Carlisle's plan." Emmett said and Sam surprised me by reaching out to shake Emmett's, then each of the other Cullen's hands.

"I can't thank you enough for this." He said.

"We wouldn't be out here if it wasn't for you." I added.

"It's not over yet. For now maybe, but it's going to cause trouble down the line. Their ego has been hit and now they are going to think we have some vendetta against them. In time they may try again."

"We can be more ready when that time comes." I said.

"And we can work together. If that's something your pack thinks you can handle." Jasper said.

I knew what I wanted, and by the looks on Jared and Paul's faces I knew they trusted the Cullen's as much as I did now. So we looked to Sam who relieved me by nodded.

"I think that's the best option for us all. But right now I think what Leah and I need most is sleep and to get home." He smiled at me and I looked down to the small piece of paper I still held.

"Let's get to a hotel. I want to check you two out first and be sure there's no long term effects on whatever drug is in your system. Our flight back leaves in the morning." Carlisle said and we began walking until we reached two parked cars.

Sam and I, not quite ready to be separated, got into the back seat of the one Paul and Jared got into. As Paul drove, following the car the Cullen's were in, I unfolded my note.

_**Leah, **_

_**I know your gonna be ok. I figure the world can't take away any more of our family. You are also stronger than anyone else I know. Even vampires. I promise when you come back I'll be much better than before. I'll even start doing the dishes more. I just need you back here. Soon. So does Athan. He really loves you. You better not tell anyone, but I really like him too. I hope you keep him around. I miss you. I love you. Come back home. –Seth**_

All the emotions I'd been trying to control over this ordeal were starting to seep through. I held them back a little longer. "Paul do you have your phone?"

"I've got mine." Jared said and gave it to me.

I turned to Sam. "I think we need to call our people don't you?"

"Do it." He said and leaned closer to me as I held the phone to our ears. After two rings I heard the voice I had held in my mind to sooth me through this.

"Jared? Have you got them." Athan's frantic voice on the other line and Seth's eager call in the background as well.

"Athan." I breathed and heard his breath catch. "Athan it's us." I said and leaned my head on Sam's shoulder. We were finally going home.


	23. A Gift and A Curse

Athan POV

Sleep hadn't been part of my schedule since Leah and Sam were taken. Luckily Seth was able to, and he was doing ok. As long as I kept him distracted, he didn't seem too upset. If only distracting him was enough to keep my own mind busy.

Being a writer is both a gift and a curse sometimes. When you're terrified, it's nothing but a curse. My mind was able to work out many possible scenarios. I pictured Leah dead in countless ways. All of which left me feeling cold and empty. My panic may not have been visible to those I was trying to help and distract, but it was very much there.

They say when you're about to die your life flashes before your eyes. I wasn't dying. I had to try and believe she wasn't either. But at the same time, my life was the one that I was seeing flashes of.

I've had a decent life. Some of the things I saw were satisfying. Some of the things, like my new family, were perfect. But they also reminded me of what I wanted. What I needed.

I wanted her. A family with her. A life with her.

I felt like I was losing that.

Each minute was endless. It was a clichéd thing, but very true. Waiting for a call was the most painful part. I kept the phone by my side the entire time. I kept wishing it would ring, but I was also terrified of what would happen when it did.

I wasn't sure I'd be able to handle the possibility of something happening. I knew I would have to hold it together for Seth. But ultimately, I wouldn't be me anymore. Not without her.

I snapped out of my thoughts as Seth stirred on the couch. He hadn't wanted to sleep in his own room since Leah and Sam had been taken. Instead he stuck close to me. I was hoping he would sleep through the night, but now he sat up and looked at me with fear. He didn't say anything, but I knew.

"Nightmare?" I said, and he nodded. I wished there was a way to spare him of all of this. I knew it's something that would eat at Leah too. "Do you want to talk about it or should I go right into a way to distract you from it?"

"Distract." He whispered, and as I got up I saw him discreetly wipe his eyes.

I went to grab a funny movie, when I saw it. The cell phone's light just a second before the ringer went off. My heart began to thud and Seth's breath caught as we read Jared's name on the phone. I pounced on it and answered quickly.

"Jared? Have you got them?" I said with building panic.

"Leah?" Seth asked, his eyes on the phone.

"Athan." Leah's faint voice said through the line and I felt my thudding heart stop. "Athan, it's us." She breathed.

For a moment I just concentrated on standing. Her voice held me in place. I gulped as I said the name of the girl I had been terrified to lose. "Leah?"

Seth began shaking next to me and grabbed the phone. "Leah?" He cried and didn't bother to hide it this time. "Leah where are you? Are you ok? Are you coming back? Where's Sam."

I heard her answer his questions from my stance a few inches away. I waited to feel reassured. I did in a sense. But I knew I'd need to see her to believe it, and to cancel out the horror I had imagined.

After a moment Seth passed the phone back to me and excused himself to the bathroom. I took the phone like a lifeline. "Leah?" I repeated.

"Yea, I'm here. We're coming home. I'm ok, so is Sam. Just a little worn out. But we're coming home. I'm so sorry." She said quickly and I heard a catch in her voice.

"Just come back to me." Was all I could think to say. I promised to tell the others and hung up, feeling shocked and shaken. I quickly dialed Emily's number and shared the news with her. She cried and so did Kim, and both said they would come over tomorrow morning to wait for them to come back.

After they had been told, I went to find Seth. It wasn't too hard. I heard his crying from the hallway. I didn't hesitate, I just opened the door. He took one look at me and as I opened my arms he went into them. We both stood there, shaking as we held on to each other. Our fear finally breaking through as we realized how close we came to losing them. Losing Leah.

I wasn't sure how long we stood there. But I knew, even though the way it happened was painful, I had just become a part of the Clearwater family.

I put Seth back to bed and tried to sleep myself, but it still failed me. My mind was still reeling, and I couldn't turn it off. Instead I laid there, waiting, and remembering that I still had my werewolf.

Leah POV

I didn't appreciate the scenic plane ride at all. It wasn't a gift to me.

Though I was happy Sam was talking fine with the Cullen's, I just wanted to see Seth and Athan. I was going insane worrying about the hell they had just been through, and also needed them to keep myself together. I hadn't given myself time to think about how close Sam and I had come to rotting in that place. It wasn't time for that yet. I'd face it later. For now, I just needed the rest of my family.

If the plane ride had been long, the car ride to the house was an eternity. I was getting my strength back quicker and quicker, so I was beginning to bounce in my seat. Sam's restraining hands on my shoulders stopped me.

"Sister, calm down. It's going to be alright."

"I know that." I sighed. "I'm just worried about them. And I'm going through withdrawals. Seth and I haven't been apart since Mom and Dad died. So even if I had been on a vacation I'd still be like this to get back."

"I know. I don't want you worrying though. They knew this could happen. This is why we told them what we are."

"Yea but saying what its like and having them experience it is two different things." I looked down at my hands. "Seth isn't going anywhere, but this could have changed Athan's mind." I admitted my fear.

Paul swerved and parked on the side of the road. I looked up, surprised and his eyes met mine through the rearview mirror.

"Are you kidding me right now?" He said in an angry tone.

"I'm sorry for having worries Paul, this is something….."

"I can't understand?" He finished my thought. "No, I don't have an imprint so I don't get the fear of losing them, but I have seen enough to know that they can't just walk away like that. Look at Emily." He paused to look apologetically at Sam, who nodded. "She's had quite a few reasons to leave and she hasn't. Why would Athan? And don't tell me its different cuz you two haven't been together for long and all that. It's bullshit. He loves you. It's plain as day. I've never seen it more clear than when he found out you were taken. Yes he was scared, but not in a way that would make him run. It was in the same way you would be if it was him. There's no breaking that. Understood?"

I thought about arguing, but instead I just nodded. I knew Seth and Athan weren't the only ones but through hell. My other brothers had been there too. So for the rest of the drive home, I kept one hand on Paul's shoulder and the other on Jared's. Feeling Sam's hand on my own kept me feeling stable.

Then as my house came into view and I saw Seth run from it, my breath hitched again. I didn't think. I just tore off my seatbelt and bolted from the car. I opened my arms the second he ran into them. I felt his hand grasp the back of my shirt and his frame shake. I breathed in the scent that was my little brother and whispered that I loved him and that I was ok. I heard Emily and Sam reunite, and then felt both of them envelop Seth and I in a group hug. I placed my chin on Seth's head and searched around for the person whose touch I needed. I found him leaning against the open door, an unreadable expression on his face. Then our eyes met and I felt my strength dissolve. I was suddenly emotionally and physically tired as the enormity of what happened hit me from seeing it mirrored in his eyes.

I was about to let go of Seth when Athan shook his head and instead walked over. He was walking too slow for me, I needed him by my side now. As he reached me, it was if he was reading my mind. His hand touched my cheek as his eyes probed mine, tears filling them. I shook once with a sob and he nodded and held both me and Seth to him. I let it all go then. All the pain and fear. I let it go and felt him do the same as his shakey breaths resembled mine.

He held on to me, not gently, but with strength. Both to keep me grounded, and to satisfy his own fears I imagined. I heard him whisper that it was ok, and I realized I was saying the same thing to him.

I pulled back so I could see his face, and my fears felt numbed. I had fought to get back to him in hopes this hadn't scared him away. As I looked at his eyes now, I knew it hadn't. It just strengthened what we had already had, and would now always fight to keep.

This life was not one I chose. There were many curses that came along with the gift of being a werewolf. But there in my front yard as I was reunited with my family, and my it; I found the greatest gift of being a werewolf….was right there with me.

_To Jess Dumais, who reminds me why I'm a writer when it seems impossible. In addition to having the character of Sam and his relationship with Leah based off of mine with my brother, (who Athan is named after) I dedicate "__**Hey, It's Me"**__ to her. _


	24. It Can't All Be You Let It Be Me

Leah POV

The first day of March, I spent sleeping. I hadn't realized how precious peaceful, worriless sleep is. Or how nice it felt to wake up the next morning with Seth curled up like a puppy at the foot of my bed. I shifted slightly to see Athan on the floor, staring up at the ceiling.

"What are you doing down there?" I whispered at him.

"Slept here." He answered simply.

"Why?"

"Because I like you."

I rolled my eyes but freed my hand from the covers, and placed it on his chest. I realized it was Saturday morning, so I had slept through Friday. "Did he go to school?"

"Yea. He wasn't happy about it but I made him. And before you ask, Sam is fine. He spent yesterday sleeping too I imagine. Jared checked up on him. And the store is fine too. Emily and Kim have it covered. Even the book section. You may want to fire me since I haven't shown up."

"Have you been on my floor all day and night?" I was in awe of all he had covered for us.

"No I moved a few times. Paul took Seth to school and picked him up but then he had patrol so I cooked dinner." He glanced at my face and read my expression. "Don't start with me about how I should have woken you and all that. You need rest, and I don't want to hear it."

I bit my lip to keep from saying just that. Instead I caressed his chest and asked the question that mattered most to me at the moment. "Are you ok?"

Now he sighed and turned over on to his side to look at me more clearly. "You're the one who has been hurt not me."

"I wasn't hurt. Not seriously. Just bumps and bruises. I'm ok. I told you that."

"What about here." He said and tapped a finger to my head. "How is that feeling?"

I knew what he meant, but I wasn't entirely sure how to answer. I knew I wasn't scared anymore. I knew the pack would be more careful, and that the Cullen's would help us if anything ever went down again. But there was still a pain in me. What was it for? What was the purpose of those few days? Why were there people capable of treating others like animals; alive? Those were pains reeling through my mind.

I told him as much and he looked as sad as I was. I moved my hand from his chest to his face. "It also hurts knowing what you guys went through here."

"That's not your fault."

"Maybe not, but it hurts just the same. Especially that he had to go through it." I glanced down at Seth who was still sleeping like the dead. "He's too young to have to deal with this shit."

"Yea I guess. But he's also being raised by the best group of people I know. So I think that's a good trade off. We just have to stick close to each other. That can't happen again. I can't do that again." His voice changed and his eyes closed. His fingers lingered on mine. "I know things have been hard for you. What happened with Sam, losing your parents, having to take on all that responsibility, and changing; I can't imagine how hard it's been for you. For me the past seven months since I started working at the store have been relatively easy. All because of you and the family I've become a part of. Loving you is the simplest thing I've ever done in my life. The past few days, have been the hardest thing I've ever done."

My heart started to hitch. Would he leave me now? Would he tell me this was all too much for him to handle?

Would I be able to handle that?

I waited for him to continue, and felt my system screech to a halt as he looked at me. Suddenly panic crossed his face.

"What? Something hurts. You look like you're about to cry, something must hurt." His voice rose slightly and Seth stirred, but didn't wake.

"No, nothing hurts. I'm just worried."

"About what?"

"What you said and what it means. That maybe this has all made you realize it's too hard."

He sighed and sat up on the floor so we were eye level. "It was hard. It was terrifying. I've never been more scared. But giving up on them isn't the answer. Walking away from you isn't a possibility." He reached up to touch my face. "Never."

I held back the emotions storming through me and tried to only show relief. He saw through that.

"Why do you do that? Why do you hold it all in." It was like he could read my mind. His hand moved to my neck and he drew me closer, when I would have pulled away. "I'm never going anywhere. I'm here until you make me move. So let it out. You don't need to be strong all the time Leah. You can put on that face for everyone else. You don't need to with me. Not me. I'm in this too. And I'm here for you in every way. Just let me. Let down the guard you've built." As I felt myself losing the battle he pulled me closer until I was off the bed and on his lap. "It's ok baby let it go. You have to let someone take care of you sometimes. It can't all be you. Let it be me."

That did it. I felt myself sag under the weight of the pressure of the past seven months, and this experience snapping my grip on it all. I let my head fall on his chest and wound my arms around his middle. I felt one of his hands go to cradle my head, and the other was at the small of my back. I didn't know he lifted me and stood until I felt his movement. I knew it was so we wouldn't wake Seth.

Obviously since everything changed during the summer, I had broken down before. I was still human. But I had always done it on my own. I took care of people now. I didn't let them take care of me.

So that's what made this moment the most special. Not only was I capable of leaning on someone else, but he wanted me to. I didn't feel ashamed as I let the tears and shaking go. I felt him go through the same. He didn't speak. He just let me fall apart.

And as I did he was there to catch me.

I wasn't sure how long we had stayed there with him holding me, but the tears finally died down, and I began breathing evenly. When I was done I looked up at Athan and saw him looking down at me.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." I replied and sighed. "Sorry about that."

"Don't apologize. You needed that. I think I did too."

"How so?"

He laughed a little, a sound that reassured me. "I think I needed to be reminded that you aren't superwoman or something. And now I know you need me."

I pushed back enough so I could see his face and I glared at him. "What do you mean now you know I need you? I've told you that before."

"I know you have. But saying it is one thing. Seeing it is another. Even if you weren't a werewolf who could tear me to pieces, you'd still be the strongest person I know. Look at all you've done Leah. Look at all you've been able to do. You're amazing. You don't need anyone to do all of that."

"Yes I do. I need you. If I didn't have you I'd still do all of this but I wouldn't be me. I'm me because I have found you. And I need you every day. Just because I don't allow myself to break down doesn't mean I don't need you. I've just never been someone who likes to let others see me that way."

"But you let me."

"Well I also lost all control at that point but yea I let you. I would have eventually anyways. If you're not going anywhere."

He looked down at me and pulled my chin up to face him. "Never." He then gave me his pinky and I smiled, which seemed to please him. I linked my pinky with his. "There, we both promise we aren't going anywhere then." He said and his smiled turned more serious as he leaned down to kiss me.

As always his kisses awakened things in me I had never felt before. But I couldn't act on those feelings with an eleven year old sleeping a few yards away in my room, and a werewolf upstairs in his.

I gripped his hair in my hand and he groaned as he pulled away, making me sigh.

"Soon." I said breathlessly and he nodded. "Otherwise we might explode."

He grinned again and stood from the kitchen stool where he had sat us down. "I think I should feed you."

"Oh really?" I realized I was in fact hungry.

"Yep. So you sit there, and I will make you breakfast. No moving. You rest. I'll cook." And he turned to do just that.

As the morning wore on of the second day of March, I sat at the kitchen counter, listening to the comforting sounds of the man I love, tinkering in the kitchen. It was a sound I planned to recognize all the rest of our lives.


	25. Four Years

Leah POV

"Emily, stop moving." Alice said impatiently as she applied make up to the scarred side of Emily's face and neck. "I'm about a step away from making you perfect."

"She was perfect before." I mumbled from my seat.

"I don't want to hear another word from you after the attitude you gave me." Alice turned slightly to glare at me. "Here I am, doing you wolf girls a favor, and you snap at me."

"The favor was for you to do Emily's makeup, not to take one look at my face and see it needs work."

"It's your best friend and cousin's wedding day, and you showed up with nothing on your face but a smile. That's hardly enough for this occasion." Alice rolled her eyes but half smiled at me. Then she turned back to concentrate on the finishing touches of Emily's face.

Hearing a vampire say today my best friend and my cousin would be getting married, didn't make it seem any more real. It's not like I was surprised they were getting married, it was just so surreal.

Four years had passed since the summer Sam imprinted. Four years since my parents passed away. Four years since I took over the family business. Four years since I phased. Four years since Athan Waye had come into my life. It's a cliché, but four years went by really quickly.

After the incident with the Volturi, the Cullen's and our pack banded together. The surprise that came out of that was that we actually found we all got along. There was only one slip up. I ended up clashing with Bella, which was something no one expected. Least of all me. It had been so bad, I wondered if we'd still be able to be friends.

It happened around the one year anniversary of my parents passing, a few days before another wedding was due to take place.

Bella had just graduated high school, and was marrying Edward. Though in the back of my head I wondered if she was too young, I still supported it. I was surprised to see how much her parents did as well. After meeting them, I did realize what she meant about having more of a friend as a mother, then a parent. The same could be said for her father, though he was a little better. But overall I saw they loved her. Which sparked something in me.

I knew part of the reason for Bella's rush with marrying Edward, was that he would be changing her sometime after they were married. Though I had known this since the beginning, it began to bother me after I met Bella's parents. After she was changed, she wouldn't be able to see them. She was pretty much abandoning them. They'd never see their child again. Eventually she would even have to fake her death.

As someone who knows loss, the very idea began to eat away at me. I began to support her decision less and less.

I tried my best to see it from her point of view. If it was me and Athan, would I make the same choice as her?

I knew I'd give anything to have my parents back. I wouldn't take them for granted.

When I shared my feelings with Bella she and I argued. She understood why I was upset, but said I couldn't understand fully her side, unless I lived her life.

We weren't able to be around each other for a while, and I wasn't even sure I could go to the wedding. Of course, it was Athan who helped me through that.

He had told me that he would do the same thing Bella was doing if it were him. He had parents who had loved him, but had ultimately not made him a priority in life, much like Bella's parents had done. And though he thought that didn't mean they should be punished, he knew that if it were him, he'd gladly choose any family he could make with me, over the one he was given. He believed Bella was doing just that with Edward. She was choosing one love over another, but it was the best choice for her.

Though I still didn't quite understand it, I accepted that everyone's lives are different, and they are entitled to their own choices, even if they aren't one's I get.

So in late August, I was there as a bridesmaid, supporting Bella's choices.

I glanced over to her now, and winked as she laughed at Alice and I's exchange. She was a bridesmaid now, and looked beautiful in Emily's chosen purple gown. Vampire life suited her perfectly, and the little surprise that came from it clung to her skirt. She smiled down at her daughter, who was technically three years old, but looked eight. Aging quickly, and then stopping at eighteen was a perk of being a half human half vampire.

"Renesmee are you going to let me do your make up?" I asked the little girl who nodded at me and walked over. I started applying blush to her cheeks and thought about how grateful I was that she was alive. It hadn't been an easy time when Bella got pregnant.

First, we hadn't even known it was possible. When Bella and Edward came back from their honeymoon and announced that Bella was expecting, we were all in shock. Everyone rallied together to do research on what this meant. Would the baby be more human or vampire? Would Bella survive the pregnancy, even though it was way shorter than a normal human one? We were all on edge until finally, Bella went into labor.

It had been terrifying. We were sure we'd lose her, even if Edward tried to change her right after. But miraculously, the baby was fine, and after three days, Bella was a vampire, and was fine as well.

Having Renesmee come into our lives was one of the best things to happen to our large unit in many ways. Firstly, because she was just so precious and unified us even more; and secondly…for Paul.

A few days after she was born, Bella and Edward brought Renesmee to the reservation to meet Emily, Kim, Athan and Paul, who had been bust watching the store and Seth for me while the rest of us were with the Cullen's. The second Paul's eyes latched on to Renesmee's we all knew. He had imprinted.

Of course since she is just a child until she reached maturity in a few more years, Paul only loves her right now as a more platonic figure. Luckily for him though, Renesmee's mind and body were fast maturing, so he wouldn't have to wait too long for his and her feelings to reach their peak.

I dabbed a touch of lipstick on Renesmee's smiling lips and kissed her cheek. "You're perfect." I said and hauled her onto my lap. Even though I was glad for Paul that he wouldn't have to wait long for Renesmee to mature, I was still sad to watch her grow so quickly. I was also sad to know Paul would never stop phasing, and would have to lose the rest of us one day. But I knew the Cullen's had brought him gladly into their family, just like the rest of us, and they would take care of him. It was a choice he gladly made.

Kim rushed in, nearly tripping on the hem of her dress, which made Bella laugh.

"Ha, that was me three years ago." She said and Kim waved a hand at her. "What's wrong?"

"I just had a fight with Jared; I'm in no mood for jokes."

"Can you two not fight on my wedding day?" Emily said and earned a glare from Alice. "What, now I can't talk? Fine." She pouted.

"It's not like I intended to damnit. He started it. It's nothing serious, I'm just sick of him getting all werewolfy if a guy even looks at me. It's not like I notice them. It's just him."

"Aw, honeymoon's over." I said and hugged Renesmee closer.

"We've been married over a year so I think we are already past the honeymoon phase. He's just being an idiot." She knelt down and looked at Renesmee. "You will learn one day that being an imprint sucks sometimes."

"Taint my daughter's mind, thank you." Bella said. "Leah, back me up here."

"I can't. I'm the imprinter, not the imprintee. I can't have a valid opinion on the woes of being imprinted on, which is something Emily reminds me of often. Ask her to back you up."

"She can't because I'm not allowed to speak." Emily mumbled, with another withering stare from her vampire makeup artist. "People are supposed to be nice to the bride."

"I'm finished anyways. You can speak now, I'm moving on to your hair, so don't move." Alice said and I looked at Emily.

"You took too long to get married, we've lost our niceness. Kim did it right, she married Jared after two and half years with him. You waited four. Too long."

"Oh shut up, you've been with Athan for over three, and I don't see a ring on your finger." She countered.

"We're different."

"How do you figure?" Emily asked and the other girls looked interested in my answer too.

"Um how about you and Sam have known each other for forever, in addition to dated and lived together longer. So you have to get married before me. Plus I have a fifteen year old boy under my care so we have a different life. If I'm not married by the time Seth graduates, then you can kick my ass."

"How is Seth lately?" Alice asked and I shrugged.

"I can't tell if he's going to phase or not. He's grown to be taller than me already, but he hasn't had any problems with his temper. I feel like if he's going to, it'll be soon with all the Volturi scouts being around."

Ever since Renesmee was born, the Volturi had grown more and more anxious about the unity between the pack and the Cullen's. They were getting more eager to have us "taken care of." This was a growing concern, but we kept on alert, and took care of each other. Life didn't stop though. Today was proof of that.

Paul came waltzing in and nodded to Alice. "You guys set yet?" He paused as he saw Emily in the mirror and smiled. "Wow Em."

"Thank you." Alice answered as Emily snarled.

"Yea, cuz I had nothing to do with it. Yea we're ready. Tell them to start." She stood and we all awed at her. "Yea yea." She said by smiled.

Paul walked over to me. "Seth's hitting on one of Sam's cousins. I'm glad I taught him everything I know."

"Thank you so much." I glared at him as he grinned and knelt down to look at Renesmee.

"I see you got made over too." He held out his arm. "C'mon I'll take you to go get your flowers."

"Remember Renesmee, don't throw them…be a little gentler." Bella reminded her as she skipped out with Paul, then she sighed. "Emmett was trying to teach her to toss the petals around like Frisbees."

"Of course he was." Emily said and took the bouquet Alice handed her. She breathed deep and then smiled. "Ok, let's go get me married chica's."

Rosalie, and Esme joined the others as bridesmaids, and I stood to leave. "Well this is when I cross over to the other side." I went over to Emily and hugged her. "Just remember you're my favorite sister."

"Yea I bet you say that to the other girls too." She grinned at me. "Go be with the men now you wolf, but remember you walk down that aisle for both of us."

I walked out of the bride's room of the church, and made my way to the groom's side. I wasn't just the maid of honor; I was the best man too.

It's a wedding with wolves and vampires; no one can expect it to be normal.

I didn't bother knocking, but when in to see Sam standing alone looking out the window. He turned and I smiled at seeing him all spiffed up. "Well look at you." I glanced at his neck and sighed. "Your stupid tie is crooked."

"Men always make sure that happens so they can have a beautiful woman fix it for them." He grinned as I did just that. "You clean up well yourself."

"Alice made me wear makeup."

"I'm sure Athan will approve. How's Em?"

"Ready. Are you?"

"Absolutely." His resulting smile made return the gesture. I had never been more proud or happy for him.

"Let's go then. I have to hurry since you people have given me all this work to do." I winked at him as I tugged him out the door.

I walked out with him to the front of the church, and then returned back out the side door to walk with Paul down the aisle.

Seth was stepping in to walk Emily down the aisle and looked incredibly grown up.

"You guys all set?" I asked and Emily nodded eagerly.

Each of the bridesmaids and ushers went down the aisle, followed by Paul and me. I took my place next to Sam, and watched Renesmee walk down, being overly careful with her duties as flower girl. Instead of tossing the petals, she placed each one on the ground before taking a step. Bella and Edward shared a laughing glance. It seems their daughter was still a kid in some ways. She gave a thumbs up to Paul, and then took her spot, as the music changed for Emily's arrival.

As she and Seth walked down the aisle, I heard Sam choke up next to me. I placed my hand on his shoulder, which he touched lightly. It was a moment no one four years ago expected to come, and one the two of them deserved, and I was grateful for.

As they exchanged vows, I couldn't help but glance at Athan in the pews. The look he gave me when my eyes found his made my stomach flutter.

And as the minister announced the newly joined Mr. and Mrs. Sam Uley, the entire church erupted in cheers.

The reception was wild. We were all having a lot of fun, dancing and telling old stories, when the pace suddenly shifted with the change of a song. The hip hop shifted into a soft classical sound, and I saw Athan standing in front of everyone. I raised a brow as he got everyone's attention.

"Hey everyone." He started and I noticed Seth nudge Paul, who nudged Sam, who nudged Emily, who turned to wave to Kim and Jared. I immediately felt a red flag go up. I looked back at Athan.

"So I don't want to take attention away from the bride and groom, but I asked their permission to do this months ago, and they were ok with it. So was the most important person I needed permission from." He nodded over to Seth, who smiled. I felt the first hum of nerves as my heartbeat kicked up.

"Leah and I have been together for three and half years With her has come her family, who I now call my own. I'm proud to be a part of this life, and to have put a hand in helping raise Seth. I owe it all to Leah. She let me in, and I have been happy ever since. It's a feeling I don't want to ever end, and I doubt it will. But to guarantee it doesn't there's a couple of more steps you and I have to take." He said and walked over to me.

"Oh do we now?" I asked hesitantly.

"Well yea. And I was going to wait until after the wedding, but I realized I wanted everyone to be able to see this. Because if I get the answer I want, it's going to be a story they should be a part of."

"And what answer would that be?" I asked but in my heart, I knew what was happening, and that recognition was making the flutter increase, and warmth spread through me.

He knelt down, so while I was sitting we were eye level. I smiled reassuringly as his serious expression met mine. I saw so many emotions in his eyes as he reached into his pocket and presented me with a ring I had seen every day of my childhood.

My mother's engagement ring.

I turned to look at Seth who had tears in his eyes, but wore a mile wide smile, and nodded at me. I looked back at Athan, who smiled softly in return.

"Leah, I love you more than I'll ever know how to say. But I plan to spend my life showing you everyday what you and our family mean to me. Will you marry me?" He asked and I felt a tear fall down my face as my mother's ring became mine.

"Yes." I said as he slid the ring further on my finger and I wound my arms around his neck and leaped from the chair into his lap. We sat there together on the floor as everyone cheered as they had for Emily and Sam. "I love you." I whispered into his ear, wondering how I was so terrified of this love when I had imprinted four years before.


	26. A Family Won

Leah POV

The next morning I found myself walking around the kitchen in a daze. The store was closed for a long weekend so Emily and Sam could honeymoon. So I had a little vacation myself.

So far I was spending it cooking up breakfast, and sighing whenever I looked down at my finger.

I was engaged.

I was twenty three, and getting married. I would be Leah Waye.

Wow.

I looked up from my hand to see Seth sitting at one of the stools, eyebrow raised at me. "Morning," he said and I felt a blush rise on my cheeks.

"What are you looking at?" I grumbled and went back to cooking.

"You. Here I thought you've been at your happiest the past couple of years, but now I'm seeing you've been holding out on us."

"Oh shut up. I was just indulging in a few moments of being girly." I looked back at him. "Seth I was saving this ring for you."

"Diamond's from the twenties aren't really my style, and it doesn't fit." He said with a grin and I threw a piece of egg at him.

"You know what I meant. It's been in our family a long time. I don't know what their plans were for it, but I knew I was saving it for you to give to whatever girl decides to put up with you."

"It wasn't supposed to be mine, it was always yours Leah. I remember when we were kids you'd get in trouble for playing with it. Mom used to say that ring had seen more loves than most rings. Even if I get a love like that one day, that ring still belongs to you."

"Well shit." I said and felt a few tears well up. I held them back and shook my head at him. "Are you buttering me up for something?"

"No not really. I do want to talk to you about something though. Where are the others?"

"Paul is taking Renesmee to the beach and Athan is up in his studio writing."

In the past few years Athan had moved into my room, and we turned the guest room back to normal, but he used it when he wrote. So far he had one manuscript sent out to a publisher, and was knee deep in a new book. He had scratched the idea of writing a piece about La Push and how mythical the legends really were. Instead he changed it into a more fantasy oriented story. Now he was working on a collection he'd sell only in stores in La Push, of our legends and folk lore. He was becoming everything he always wanted to be.

"Good." Seth said. "Then we should have enough time. I wanted to ask you about my phasing."

It was a conversation I knew was coming. I had warned Seth over the years about the possibility of him phasing one day. Especially with threats from the Volturi becoming more present.

He never seemed afraid of that possibility. In fact, he seemed eager for it to happen. I on the other hand, wished a more normal life for him.

"What about it?"

"I feel like it's going to happen. I haven't had problems with my temper like you all did, but I feel like something's working inside of me. My temperature is off all of the time. Smells are getting to me, especially when I'm around the Cullen's, I feel like something in me wants to burst. I'm either pregnant or about to become a werewolf."

"Well technically both of those should be impossible, but we know one of them isn't. And I don't think I'm about to be an aunt."

"What do I do? I mean have you ever heard of someone phasing without losing control?"

"No. That's how it happened to all of us, we reached our limit, and we changed. But I don't know maybe since you're so happy all the time it'll be different for you."

"I feel like I just want it to happen already." He put his head on one of his hands.

"Seth, you're fifteen. You're going to be a sophomore in high school next fall. You should be concentrating on that, not on werewolf stuff."

"We're Clearwater's, not everything is how it should be with us."

I laughed. "You and your philosophy. I just want you to be a normal kid."

"Why? You weren't, and you turned out fine."

"I know, but I want different and better things for you. I want you to go off to college and travel and do whatever you want. If you phase, I'm afraid you'll just drop out and patrol until things calm down. You'll have to pause your life."

"You didn't have to. Sam, Paul, and Jared started their business, so they didn't have to. I wouldn't either. I don't want to go far away anyways. I figured I'd go to Seattle for school. I can still do that and be a part of the pack. I can still do all of that and be as close to normal as possible. And I won't drop out of high school, you wouldn't let me." He grinned at me and then for once turned serious, a rare occurrence for Seth. "I know it'll be hard, and it'll be different. And there are parts of me that's scared of it. But I also want to be a part of it. I know you guys say I am anyways, but I really want to. I want to be able to understand everything you do. And I'm not worried about how hard it is, because you'll get me through it. You've gotten me through everything. I want you to be able to count on me too. I want to be able to help you." He shrugged.

For the second time that morning, the kid was making me want to cry. "Seth you do help me. The reason I've gotten through everything has been for you. If there wasn't a Seth running around I probably would have curled up in a ball and died with Mom and Dad. But I had to keep going, because of you. I understand what you mean though. Maybe there's a way we can speed up the process, if you really think you're ready."

"I am."

"Ok."

After we ate breakfast I checked in on Athan, who didn't even hear me, so I knew he was deep into the book. I left him a note, and went back to our room to grab a different shirt. It was one I had borrowed from Rosalie a few days before. I hadn't washed it yet to wear it, and sure enough it still reeked of vampire. Though the scent made me twinge, knowing it was hers still kept my control in check. Seth however, wouldn't be able to do that.

I told him where to meet me in the woods, and he was already there when I went out. I had spare set of his clothes with me, and one of Paul's ankle bags. I set them aside and tugged on Rosalie's shirt over mine as I reached Seth. He immediately reacted.

"What do you feel?" I asked.

"Defensive."

"Ok. Now I want you to come at me."

"What?"

"Like you are going to fight me. This is as good a time as any to get some training in. You won't hurt me, even if you phase I'm older and stronger."

"I don't know Leah."

I deliberately took a step forward and swayed a little, wafting the scent to him. It made him tense, and shake a little. Yea, he was definitely close. "Pretend the scent that's on me isn't a scent, it's an actual vampire, and it's killing me. What do you do?"

"Tear it to pieces, and then burn them."

"That's after. You have to get it off of me first before I get crushed, how do you do that?"

"I don't know."

"You have to think quickly. With vampires everything happens in flashes."

He looked back up at me and took a step forward but hesitated. I nodded at him, meaning for him to go for it, and he did. His first lunge was rookie, but anticipated. I let him push me a few feet, but swerved so he couldn't grab. He had momentum now and made a few more swipes. On the third one, his shaking made him go out of focus. I knew it was close so I made sure on his last grab he came into contact with the scent, and then I backed up.

"It's ok Seth just breathe through it." I said as I could barely see him from the shaking.

A moment later, a copper and black wolf stood where Seth had. I let out a shaky breath and walked behind a tree. I worked off my clothes and phased with more finesse than Seth, but then again, I had been doing this for longer. My mind was instantly flooded with his thoughts.

"Wow." He thought. "That was, wow."

"Yea that's pretty much how I felt my first go around. Of course you are still taking it better than I did. How do you feel?"

"Right. Whole."

I felt myself smile even in wolf form. Maybe, like it had been for me, this was ultimately the best thing for Seth.

"Ok phase back and grab your clothes, I'll go over there and do the same."

As I phased back I realized things would be different now, but probably in a good way. And since Seth's control was probably best out of all of us, he wouldn't have to miss school. I tugged on my clothes and went back to Seth, who had a proud look on his face. I ruffled his hair.

"We're going to have to cut this so it won't get in your way when you phase again."

"When are you going to teach me how to fight?"

I sighed. "Sadly, we'll have to do it quickly and soon. I don't know how much longer we'll have until the Volturi try something. In a few days. I'll teach you things here and there, but we'll have a big session when Sam gets back."

"Cool." He looked excited as we walked back home. He didn't hesitate in running into the house and looking for Athan, who was just coming down the stairs. "I'm a werewolf." He said in an excited voice, sounding like he had when he was little.

"I figured as much since your sister left me a note saying 'Going to try and get Seth to phase. Be back for dinner.'" Athan glared at me. "He's a brand new werewolf; he coulda hurt you, why didn't you call Paul or Jared."

"Because he's my brother, and I wanted to be there for his first phasing. And I'm not fragile Waye, you better start believing that."

"Yea yea." He crossed the room after patting Seth's shoulder like he had for years. He took my hand and stared at my ring. "Look at that. Guess we better set a date."

"I was thinking about that actually."

He raised a brow. "Really?"

"I can be a girl sometimes and fantasize. I was thinking November. It's enough time to plan, and it's significant. It's when I first phased and saw everything clearly. I think it's when we should start our next chapter as you writers say."

He smiled at me, and I leaned in to kiss him as Paul and Jared burst in.

"Guys, c'mon you're ruining a moment." Athan said as he looked up at them. I saw his expression tense which made me turn to look at them. Paul was shaking as he lowered himself to the floor, and Jared looked similar.

"What's wrong?" I asked. I felt my mind race. Emily and Sam were out celebrating their marriage. Just like my parents were. Did I lose them too? I felt myself sway as Athan held me steady. "Sam?" I whispered and Jared shook his head as he reached to touch my shoulder.

"No, Leah it's not that. I'm sorry we're just in shock still. No one's hurt. But while we were at the Cullen's Alice had a vision."

"What of?" Seth asked.

"All of us." Paul whispered. "The Cullen's dead, some of us too. And Renesmee was taken by them." He started shaking again. I knew by the look on his face that in the vision he was probably one of the dead, but that wouldn't stop his worrying over Renesmee's fate.

"Do they have any idea of when it's going to happen?" I asked numbly.

"Within the next few days." Jared answered as he played with his wedding band. "We have to plan." Jared and Paul looked to me as if I had the answers. I pulled out my phone. "What are you doing?"

"Calling our alpha back." I said as I dialed. Sam picked up on three rings, sounding annoyed.

"What is it sister I'm busy here." I heard Emily giggle in the background.

"Sam you have to come back. They're coming." I said, and looking down at my ring, wondered what would happen.

Athan POV

The next couple of days were the most stressful of my life. I had never felt so useless, even when Leah and Sam had been taken. There was nothing I could do for them this time, I couldn't even see to Seth. He was truly one of them now.

I knew I was too, but this was all up to them. Emily, Kim, and I didn't know what to do. We sat in on their strategy sessions and watched them practice fighting.

Alice tried to reassure us by saying she hadn't seen any of us humans in the vision. Though that made my mind at ease for not having to worry about Emily and Kim, that didn't help for the rest of them.

Every time I watched them practice I looked out at my family wondering who I'd lose. I knew life wouldn't be the same without any of them.

At the end of the second day I mustered up the courage to ask the question I had been dreading.

Alice was sitting in the corner, looking into the future like she had been the past few days, and paused when she saw me. She sighed. "They'll be here tomorrow night."

I nodded, the realization that this could be my last night with my family hitting me. "Alice I think you know what I need to ask."

"It won't help you to know. I know how hard it'll be to lose any of us. It's the same to me. What good is it for you to know?"

"To mentally prepare as much as possible." Was the only answer I could give, though I already felt the pain of it. As she looked up at me, I saw the answer on her face before she told me. Leah would be one of them.

"Jared goes first. Then Seth see's that he goes to avenge him, but he doesn't see the vampires coming at him while he fights. Leah does and saves him, but loses in the process. Sam can't handle seeing that and gets distracted while trying to kill too many at once. He's next. All that's left is Paul and Seth. Then we start going down."

So Leah had been wrong. Paul wasn't just shaken by the fact that Renesmee gets taken. It's the fact that he and Seth would be the only ones left. Making him the next alpha.

I wouldn't be able to stop her now. If she had to die, she would want it to be keeping Seth safe. There would be no convincing her to run from that. Not like I had a chance of convincing her anyways.

"It can change though." I said with the small amount of hope I clung to.

"Yes it can. We'll do everything we can to change it. We aren't accepting this."

"Does she know?"

Alice sighed. "Yes. She's seen it in Paul and Jared's minds. They all know and they're still here fighting. It's remarkable."

"That's how this family works." I said and walked back to the others. As always my glance reflexively went to Seth to make sure he wasn't doing anything wrong. Sometimes it amazed me how quickly a parental instinct kicked in with me. Which brought a stab of pain.

Would I ever have children with Leah?

It was seeming unlikely now, hope or not. My glance then went to where it always happily resided. On her.

Even though she was the one that imprinted, I still felt a tug whenever I couldn't see her. It was like she was my compass. Always guiding where I wanted to be. She was bent over the table looking at maps for where they would be for the fight. I knew she could tell I was looking at her, because her usually tense form relaxed and her lips tugged into a smile. She looked up from the maps, right to my direction, and stared back.

Something flickered over her face and I realized she could tell that I knew. She looked regretful, but not scared. She was more determined. She broke away from the table, whispered something to Sam who nodded.

She walked over to me and grabbed my hand. Without saying anything, she led me away, and I let her. With my hand still in hers she started running. I realized we were headed towards the beach and I kept running with her. By the time we hit the sand; she slowed and looked out to the sea. She finally looked back to me and smiled a little.

"It's funny how things work. The first time things fell apart in my life, four years ago, I ran here. I've always run here whenever anything has gone wrong. I never brought anyone with me though."

"Where you go, I go." I said, realizing now it meant something different. What would I do if she died? Seth was older now, he had the others. He'd have what was left. What did that leave for me? Would I follow Leah again? She seemed to be thinking the same.

"I don't know what will happen tomorrow. I know what's been seen. I know what's possible. I won't lie to you and say it's not. But I have no intention of going without a fight. Or letting what's been seen come true. I'm certainly not satisfied with it. For now though, I just want time with you. I can plan all I want but at the end of the day, none of us know what's going to happen. I know I should be with them, but what pains me the most about all of this is that I barely got to do it. I've barely had a chance to live. I'm not downplaying the life I've had, it's been amazing, but I want more. I want more with you. Do you realize we've barely had any time at all just to ourselves?"

"I do, yes."

"We even got engaged with everyone else watching." She smiled and I looked down at the glint of her ring. "I just want tonight to be about us. Nothing else."

"I'm ok with that."

"So stop thinking everything you are. Just think about us. There's nothing else, but you and me."

I brought her closer to me and felt her sigh as she lowered her head to my chest. I wrapped my arms around her and for once she felt cold. I wished there was a way I could really take her away from this, but I settled for a night where there was only us.

We laid in the sand and talked about anything and everything with the exception of tomorrow. We found a way to laugh and enjoy the time we had. I knew I should urge her to rest, but I couldn't.

Around dawn I felt her grow limp. Her body sagged into mine and I looked down at her face, happy to see it look soothed and relaxed. I brushed her hair out of her face and watched her smile in her sleep. There was so much I wanted to do with her. A whole life I had planned out in my writers mind. I felt it was slipping away.

"I never used to think about love before. My parents weren't a good example for that either. When I came back to the reservation for work though I was surprised how easily love became a part of my life. First I loved the area. I felt some recognition with it, like I was where I was supposed to be. I felt the same about the store. Then my feelings for you started. Respect first. I couldn't believe how much life you created out of death. I was amazed by you. Then I loved your family. I wanted to be part of one myself. I didn't realize then that I was becoming part of yours. Now I can't imagine losing it. I can't even picture losing you. I'm a writer, I've been picturing a myriad of things all my life. But losing you…." I trailed off as the coldness of that thought spread through me. I held her closer to me as if I could keep her there. "I can't survive that, Leah. You've become my whole world." I heard my voice catch and laid my cheek on the top of her head. "I love you so much."

I sat there holding her for a few more hours. I heard someone walking down the beach and turned to see Sam. He hesitated but I nodded, and he sat down next to me. "Gave you as long as we could, I'm sorry."He whispered.

"No problem. Just didn't have it in me to wake her up. She hasn't had much sleep the past couple of days." I knew she'd wake up soon though. Even with our low voices, she was never a heavy sleeper. "Are you guys heading out soon?"

"Yea. Emily and Kim are at our place. They weren't sure if you'd want to be with them, or on your own."

"I'm not sure if it matters where I am, knowing what the rest of you will be doing. I'd rather be around them though. That way maybe I can do something of use."

Sam nodded and put a hand on my shoulder. "I don't know what it's like to be the one left waiting behind, but I'm sorry you have to go through it. I appreciate that you'll be with them though."

At that Leah moved and I saw her eyes flutter, but she wasn't awake yet. Knowing her, we probably had a few minutes left.

"I know what Alice saw."

Sam tensed but nodded. "I figured as much. We aren't concentrating on that part of what Alice has seen."

"It doesn't bother you?"

"It does. Mostly that there might not be anything we can do to stop it. But we aren't giving up. Neither should you."

"I'm not. Not until it happens." I looked back down at her and shifted as she started to stretch. She opened her eyes and looked around and glared at Sam.

"Back off you, what are you doing here?" She said and snuggled closer to me.

"Hey me. We are shipping out soon."

"How military of us." She smiled slightly and pushed up and looked at me. "I'm going to walk this one back, and then I'll meet you there."

"No, I'll walk with you guys. I'm the safe one; I'm capable of walking back to the house on my own."

I could tell she wanted to argue, but my expression must have stopped her. "Alright. Let's go."

I walked with them to the edge of the mountain trail. The others were there, and it looked like Emily and Kim had walked with them with the same thought I had. Every moment counted.

I looked at everyone, wishing there was something I could say. I looked at Renesmee, wishing I could run her away from this. I looked at Seth and wished he was still eleven asking me to help with his homework. I wished so many things. Instead I hugged everyone I could, and turned to the girl who made me the man I was today.

"Hi." She said and I smiled at her.

"Fight well." I said and tugged on the ends of her hair. Her smile spread and she went up on her toes to wind her arms around my neck as she kissed my jaw. I felt her whisper at my ear.

"I heard everything you said this morning. I love you more than anything. That's what will get me through this, and I'll come back to you."

"Please." I held her tightly and kissed her until I heard the others start moving. "You come back with the rest of them." I finished when we broke apart.

She nodded and touched my face once more, before turning to run with the rest of them.

Watching her go, I felt a numbness fall over me. I knew I wouldn't have feeling until she came back. Until they all came back.

So until that happened I took my fellow imprints, and we waited. It was all we could do.

We sat in Emily and Sam's house, straining as if to hear what was happening.

Emily cooked. It was the best way she could keep her mind busy. Kim was sewing, but not very well. Every so often she'd stop to curse, from screwing up a stitch.

"What are you doing?" I asked finally. "You don't sew."

"I do now." She sighed and looked up at me. "I'm pregnant."

I felt the joy of it first, and then the fear for her as I remembered the vision. She saw this and half smiled. "Yea. That's why I haven't said anything."

"Jared doesn't know?"

"I found out before the wedding. I didn't want to take attention away from that or your proposal. And then all this happened. I didn't want him distracted." She looked down at the yellow yarn. "I don't even know what I'm making."

"How far along are you?"

"Two months."

"Two months what?" Emily said as she came back into the room. "Cookies will be ready in a half hour."

"The kid's having a baby." I said and grinned at my coworkers whom I considered sisters.

Emily screamed as I covered my ears. "Oh that's wonderful. Oh a baby. Now we'll have a vampire baby and a cub baby. This is good."

Kim smiled, and for the first time it didn't look forced. "Yea it is."

The conversation morphed into talk about the new baby. We ate, we watched T.V. We talked about possibilities for expanding the store. We did everything we could to not think.

But we thought just the same.

Hours went by. The numbness I felt was accompanied by spasms of dread. I knew the others were feeling similar.

Around four I went out to smoke. I usually only smoked when writing was stressing me, but this time, it was just emotion in general. I stood breathing in the air and looking down the lawn and at the winding trees.

I heard a rustling and looked closer. As I did, I simultaneously knocked on the door to get Emily and Kim's attention.

I didn't think I just rushed forward as I saw Seth walk out of the trees. When I saw Jared not far behind him, I felt the first tremor of hope. I heard Kim scream and saw Jared run forward as I grabbed Seth in a hug. My hope leaped more as I saw Sam rush to meet Emily. And my heart soared as I saw Leah step from the trees, one of her hand's in Paul's and the other in Renesmee's.

"We're all ok. We won." Seth said clapped me on the back. "Quit worrying imprint." He said with a wink and went forward to hug his cousin.

I felt the numbness disappear and all of the emotions flood through me. She had blood on her face and arm. She was walking with a limp. But she was alive.

She dropped their hands and mine replaced them. She starred at me and smiled. "Did you miss me?"

"You have no idea." I said and gently held her to me.

"Get a decent grip will you? I'm not made of glass I just fought a hoard of vampires."

"And we won!" Emmett yelled as he high fived Paul.

I laughed and picked her up swinging her around. "We can have it now. The just you and me time."

"You bet. In fact I demand it." She said and lowered her lips to mine.

And in the place where my family began, we continued to thrive, after proving we are not easily silenced.

****Hey guys, so I was originally going to put the Volturi fight scene in this, but instead I decided to do something most other writers don't. I wanted to concentrate on the imprints and how helpless they must feel and what its like to be the ones left behind. Sort of like an army spouse situation. So I made sure it was more about them, then the action of the fight in this particular scene. One more chapter left, and this will be completed! Read, Review, and Enjoy. 3 JB****


	27. The Chapters Of My Life

Leah POV

I loved running. There was something about the speed that always got me. It was like I was really going somewhere. Somewhere only I could see or go. I always picture Alice running off to wonderland. Only this was my wonderland.

La Push may seem dull and small to others, but to me it was magic. I was one of the few people who saw it that way after living here my whole life. But I found it mysterious and comforting at the same time. It was my home, and I'd do anything for it.

I have done everything and anything for it. It's a home I've spent my time defending and flourishing in.

Over the past five years, I have undergone more changes than most people. I lost my best friend for a short time, and my cousin with him, which resulted in my depression. Then my parents died in a car accident, leaving me to care for my younger brother, and run the family business. I did both to the best of my ability, which brought me out of my depression.

I also went through a change that at the time seemed like it would be the worst thing that ever happened to me.

I became what some viewed as a monster. I phased into a werewolf.

It turned out to be the best change I went through. Without it, it might have taken me years to move on with my life. But when I changed, I saw things clearly. I knew what was important.

Family first. I formed a family that both comforted and pushed me. One filled with love and laughter. I learned to be optimistic about things, like the Cullen's, and my own relationship.

Athan has been the brightest prize of all my changes. He's a constant source of love, happiness, and support.

The November following the Volturi fight, we were married. It wasn't a lavish fanfare like Emily and Sam's wedding, it was intimate and small. Everyone we needed there was there.

It was perfect. I'm pretty sure everyone says that about their wedding day, but mine truly was. Seth even enjoyed playing fifteen year old best man to Athan. It was the most beautiful moment of our lives.

A few months later we were joined by another change to our lives. Bailey Kiya Triwood was born to her parents, Kim and Jared. She joined Renesmee as not only a part of our second generation, but also as an imprint….to Seth.

He had gone through many changes since then. I could no longer call my little brother a kid. He was quickly becoming a man, one I was very proud of.

I kept running up the line of the beach. Summer used to be a dreaded time for me. I time where bad memories would haunt me. Now I placed a hand to my bulging stomach and thought the summer held nothing but surprises for me.

I just came from a doctor's appointment. I was six months pregnant now and just found out the sex of the twins I was carrying. A boy and a girl.

My very own family. I was slightly scared, but also thrilled and excited.

When I had first told Athan about the babies he was through the roof. Now I would get to tell him what they were. I looked out to the sea and thought of how a year ago I slept here in his arms, thinking it was the end.

As I heard my name being called down the beach I turned to see him jogging down it, and I smiled knowing it was just the beginning. "Hey." I called back and reached out one of my hands as he got closer. He twined his fingers through mine, and his other hand automatically went to my belly.

"They're active." He said after kissing me. "Sorry I couldn't make it to the appointment. I couldn't get out of the meeting with the publishers. I thought you'd be at the house when I got back though."

"I needed a little run. Doctor cleared me for it. He also told me something else." I raised a brow at him.

"Is it triplets?" He asked with a smile and I laughed shakily.

"Thank god no. Two is enough for one time thank you. No he told me we have a son and a daughter in there." I watched his expression change to even more elation and I beamed back at him. "What do you think about that Daddy?" I used the title that would soon be his.

"I think that's pretty amazing. I guess we have to settle on names then."

"I still think Sid and Nancy are our best bet." I joked and he helped me sit in the sand. "Or Bonnie and Clyde."

"I was thinking of Suellen and Harrison." He said, making my heard swirl. "I like Suellen; it's a solid name in literature. Ellie Waye, just sort of sings doesn't it. Then Harrison, that's good and strong. You're the one pushing them out though, so I have no say."

"I think you said it perfectly." I smiled, touched. "I can't think of better name's for our kids."

"Me neither." He maneuver his way behind me so I laid, leaning on his chest. His arms wrapped around my middle so that he was holding us all. "I guess we have to go tell the others now."

"Let em wait. Let's just sit here a while." I sighed and closed my eyes, feeling his chest rise and fall. I was home.

I've learned many things about life. I've learned **this is it for us**; you only get one life to live. You can't be **afraid of changes**. Even when you go through things, **you never think will happen to you**. It all goes by in **flashes**; you have to cherish what you have. Enjoy the little things, like **key lime pie**. Keep your **chin high**, and your stance strong. Don't let one person be **your be all end all**. Be like **snow white** if need be and embrace a **pretend world**. You never know when **myths come true**. Don't lose your sense of **curiosity** and reach for that extra slice of **pizza to heal**. Remember, it'll all **be ok**. Then when you find yourself in those moments when it's just him **and you**, remember **the guy whose hand you hold**. The one who will **read your mind** and keep you from **holding back**. The one that makes you know **without hesitation or doubt** that you're where you need to be. In that special place that's **sweet and familiar** and you could find **through the fog**. That person will be the one who will help you **give em hell**, and the only explanation you have to give is "**it's us"**. The kind of person who's a **gift and a curse**, but makes sure it's not just you fighting, he asks you to **let it be him** too. I've been with that person of mine for **four years** now. I've been given many joys from being with him. Mostly, I've **won a family** of my own. It's with my "it" that I was able to accomplish all of that. Through **each chapter of my life**.

That's what I've learned. That's how I view life.

But hey, that's just me.


End file.
